May Your Love Be A 1,000 Miles Long
by charmingtheflame
Summary: This is about Lizzie Webber. It was short that just kept going. Set a few months in the future from December 2009. Frano would be done ? . Lucky knows about Niz. Jason & Sam are still in Limbo. Lizzie is bringing herself back from the ashes.
1. Pea Soup

_Jeez, My head if thicker than the fog tonight. How did we end up down on the docks? Oh yeah, Nik asked me to meet him here. Why did I agree to come? What could we possibly say to each other now? Lucky finally knows and dumped me for good. It was the right move, for him and for me. But the boys... So why am I not with them, instead I'm here listening to Nik babble? His voice is a drone, his voice... I hear him but I don't hear him. Look at his eyes, they're so moist. Is he gonna cry? Don't cry Nik. Everything is gonna be alright. Man, he used to send me... but now, I don't feel anything. I wonder if this is what it feels like to be released from prison? Everything had a hold on my and now nothing does. When Lucky kicked me to the curb, I never felt freer. Maybe I'm really 1,000 miles away... I'm walking along the edge of the bridge to nowhere. Wow. I really feel butterflies in my tummy. Look up, it's so misty and salt is heavy in the air. But I'm not here. Where I am the stars are right there like diamonds on a velvet curtain. Who took the time to sew them all in?_

Out of nowhere Elizabeth is flung aside like a potted plant as Lucky Spencer lunges towards is brother. They locked in a battle Cassadine would easily win if muscle were all it took. But Lucky is furious and his wiry frame is streetwise. He fights like Luke taught him: dirty. Their throats are growling out insults and accusations. Blood is already soaking into the damp planks of the dock. It takes her fractions of a second to assess it all. She tries to wedge herself between them. Diving in she yells STOP!!!! Both men push her away with no regard using reckless force.

They aren't fighting each other, she realizes. They are fighting her. They are beating up each other because they can't hit her but they obviously want to. Elizabeth can take her lumps she tries again. Somehow, in between swinging at each other, they both manage to shove her tiny frame again. Screaming in anger and frustration, she feels her body falling backwards. It's gonna hurt, she braces herself, but she falls short and lands on a surface somewhat soft, well it's hard, but not like wood or concrete and its warm. Firm arms steady her. She smells the leather and knows the heat at her back is coming from the one man she's been running from for most of her life.

_I just wanna hang here in his arms. Oh my God! They are gonna see him and all hell's gonna break loose. I gotta get Jason out of here!!! Oh no, shit, he's putting his arm around me... OK I'm standing now, you can let me go, Where is his other arm? Is he reaching behind... Christ... he's going for his gun?... _NO JASON... _oh no, did I say that out loud? Lucky and Nik stopped. They're looking at us. At least they've stopped fighting!__  
_---  
Breathes laboring through burning lungs, the brothers hunch over glaring at the couple staring back at them. Jason's mouth is closed as he works his jaw and stares down through crossed brows.

"What!" Nik eeks out, "Did we hurt the Bitc-"

"Shut UP!" Lucky grunts punctuating his demand with a slug to Nik's chin. Breathless from the effort, "And.. fuck you… too Jason!"

Lucky backs up from Nik who is slowly pulling himself back up. Then he takes a few steps towards Elizabeth and Jason.

Elizabeth feels Jason's arm around her midriff tighten and nearly pick her up. With toes brushing the dock she knows Jason is ready to move with one wrong step from Lucky.

"That's close enough," Jason warns.

Lucky stops. Not from fear but flat out fatigue. As if he finally released all the hopes and dreams he'd bottled up as a young man, Lucky looked at the pair and saw them for the first time. Jason always had Elizabeth's back. The sides of the table had never been different. Jason was always on her side when he was on the attack. They looked right in each other's arms and for the first time it didn't make him hate Jason. Someone had to love Elizabeth and make her happy. Clearly he and Nik were not the ones.

---

_I should say something. I don't know _what_ to say!!! I know Jason is giving them the 'death-stare'. Geez this is too much. How did we all end up here? Nik asked me to meet him... Grams must have told Lucky where I was going (she's always pushing Lucky at me..argh!)... and Jason... He just always shows up when I need him. Damn him!!! __  
__I should say something...__  
_---  
Lucky was ready to leave. Ready to let go. Luke was packing and plotting to go to France. Laura had gone missing and Luke was going to look for her. The PCPD owed him vacation time. He should just go with Dad. Letting go eased the weight on his shoulders but his heart still felt so heavy. He felt like he'd lost a hundred pounds in just one sigh yet his heart was still tethering him to the ground. He wanted a drink. He wanted pills to kill that last bit of hope he had. That was until a 200lb Nik jumped him again.

Lucky lost his balance and slammed into a rail. Nik came on with rejuvenated venom. He had a new target for his fury. Jason. It was all his fault for messing with Elizabeth's head to begin with.

"Let her go!" his command clear and strong.

"_No gun_." Elizabeth finally spoke. It was soft and sure. She knew he was going for his piece but it wouldn't be necessary. She felt Jason hesitate and comply. Instead he set her down and, with massive arms, guided her to stand behind him.

Nik and Jason stared each other down, their noses practically touching. Suddenly there was a dull thud and the sound of plastic cracking. Nik was on the ground in a heap.

Handing Jason the helmet Lucky had temporarily borrowed, "Get her out of here. I'll take care of my brother."

Seeing Jason's slight nod, Lucky pulled out his cell, "Ethan, I need your help. Can you meet me near the Spoon Island launch?"

Liz had eased herself quietly to Jason's front. Lucky covered the receiver, "Just make sure he's still breathing, then get out of here."

Elizabeth switched to nurse-gear and knelt down. She checked Nik's pulse. He was fine, just unconscious. Neither Jason nor Lucky could stomach watching her touching Cassadine so affectionately. Her exam confirmed nothing was broken or bleeding profusely. She could smell a little brandy on him as well.

Rising and turning to Jason, "You don't have to take me anywhere. I, I.."

_Stop sounding like an idiot Elizabeth! Get the words out!. You can What? Go home? What home? You sold it, remember. Go to Grams? Sure, be 15 again. Damn that down payment!! All the money is tied up with Lucky and that stupid property._

"Hey," a wide hand settled on her shoulder, "Elizabeth?" She gave Jason Morgan her deep blue eyes haunted with dead ends. "Put this on."

Elizabeth looked down at the helmet in his hands. Is this any time for a motorcycle ride, she asked her self.

"Go Elizabeth!" Lucky got her attention and drew it to Nik with a nod. Nik was coming to.

Eagerly she followed Jason to his bike; anything to not face Nik again. She couldn't explain to him again how whatever switch had been flicked on was now flicked solidly on OFF. The minute Lucky knew about them reality hit making her feel more disgusted with her self than anything else.

Jason swung a leg over and started the engine. Sliding onto the seat behind him she took the time to zip up her jacket. Elizabeth took hold of rim of the seat feeling like a natural on the bike. Missing her hold on him, Jason reached behind finding her arms. He slid his hands down till he found hers. Pulling her fingers free, Jason wrapped her arms around his torso.

**"Hold on. Don't let go"**


	2. 1,000 Miles

The wind didn't feel like it used to when she was younger. It was harsh and it was cold. It stripped her of her youth and innocence like a sand blaster. Who had she become in the last year? She didn't know her self and if she didn't know herself how could she trust any decision she made. If Lucky wanted to fight her for custody of the kids Elizabeth would almost be willing to give it to him with out a fight.

This ride wasn't a release. This wasn't making her feel better. How far had they gone outside of town? She poked Jason's shoulder until he finally pulled over. She was off and handing his helmet back without hesitation.

"It's not working."

"What's not working?"

"The bike ride. Thanks, but it's not making me feel better, like it used to. "

"I'm not trying to make you feel better."

"Of course not." Since he hadn't taken the helmet from her she hooked it on to the end of the handle bar. "Thanks for the lift."

She walked for a long time. Elizabeth was too mad to be scared. The road was very dimly lit. No cars passed. She never heard Jason start his bike back up so he must have waited till she was out of sight. Watched to see she was safe until there was nothing left of her to see. Then he took off getting as far from her as he could. Good for him.

---

_OK. I'm resolved. I won't fight Lucky on anything. He gets full visitation. The boy's fund from Jason via Emily was never touched. The only money I had came from selling the house. I should get all that back but offer to pay any penalties. Whatever is left I will give back to Jason. That leaves me with my savings, which isn't anything to sneeze at. I can get us a decent apartment…. Is that an engine hum? _

---

Up over the hill the single light of a motorcycle appeared. It was headed towards her. Elizabeth contemplated about ducking into the trees but thought better of it. It was Jason but he, thankfully, passed her up.

---

_Nope, there are the brake lights. He's stopping. Oh God. Now he is waiting… should I cross the street? This is silly. I just need to think. Well, Elizabeth Imogene Webber-Spencer-Lansing-Spencer-Once-Was-Gonna-Be-Morgan, almost Spencer again, could have been Cassidine—*gag* did I just throw up a little bit? I wanna spit but I don't want him so see me do it! Oh this is gross…_

---

Jason wasn't going to make her do anything but he wasn't going to leave a woman out on a deserted street late at night all alone either, especially if the woman was also the mother of his child. Her body moved towards him with such confidence. He always loved the way she carried her self. Soon she over took him and kept walking. Jason shifted so he could watch her retreating figure finding he enjoyed that view almost as much as the other.

---

_He didn't even say anything. He just watched me like an ass. That's right. I'm gonna keep walking. I don't need you! I don't need any MAN. Men suck. Men blow turds. Men… oh, wait… I'm raising men. Well, my boys are gonna grow up to find intelligent wonderful woman who are NOTHING like their mother… Oh dear… (stop biting your lips they'll get chapped) but they say boys grow up to find women like their momma. Geez.. is that Jason coming again?._

---

Like Leap Frog, Jason once again passed her up, parked and waited. This time she plucked the helmet balanced between his thighs, put it back on and swung her thin leg over to straddle him once again.

"I'm not ready to go back to Gram's. I could use a drink. But not Jake's. Never again Jake's."

The roadhouse was just barely outside the city limits. Elizabeth had no idea where Jason was going when he pulled off the main road. The oasis announced itself with its bright red neon sign illuminating the starless night. The trees seemed to shy away from it making it feel dangerous.

Pulling up among the various motorcycles and roadsters Jason cut the engine. Replacing its guttural sound came a bluesy rock groove emanating from the speakeasy. Elizabeth knew why he picked this place. It was a dare. Even if it wasn't she had no intention of showing fear or hesitation. Setting a leg down she pulled the other one over the seat. Jason reflexively reached to steady her, his hand landing on the inside of her thigh surprising them both. He released his grip right away but it was too late, an instant heat flushed her cheeks.

When her lungs worked again, "Thanks again for the lift," she hooked the helmet on the handle bar. "You really shouldn't be seen with me. You're too dangerous-- I mean, it's too dangerous."

Neither confirming nor denying her statement the mobster swung his jean clad leg over but remained seated on the bike, just looking at her.

"Fine." She blew at a loose curl and spun around to face the entrance to the roadhouse.

---

_Why does one touch from him make me want him so bad!? With the things Nik woke up in my body… Oh God.. I can't imagine how out of this world being with someone I love is gonna be? DON'T THINK LIZZIE!!! YOU CAN'T HAVE JASON! Gotta think of something else… Music. If the music is this loud out here it must be blasting inside. This is kinda cool. How come I don't know about this place? When I was sixteen this would have been just my speed. (Rolling her eyes) Uh oh, am I'm giggling out loud? Great, one touch and I'm blushing and giggling… Jason is gonna think I'm nuts. OK. Let's get this show on the road. Do you think he thinks I was flirting when I called him dangerous? Geez Lizzie, stop talking to your self! You might say something out loud! God I hope he leaves. No I don't. Yes, I do!!! As soon as he's gone I'll call a cab. Will a taxi come out here?... _

---

Without warning a leather wearing, long grey beard sporting biker came flying out of the roadhouse. He seemed to have been tossed. Elizabeth went to assist the groaning man but he reeked so heavily of stale beer and whiskey she couldn't bring herself to touch him. He was moving anyway. He was fine.

She didn't know if Jason was behind her or not. As if she owned the place Elizabeth started stepping. Walking into the bar she was accosted by the sweltering heat of the joint. Unzipping her jacket, Elizabeth soaked it in. The aged wood had gone from polished to splintering to worn smooth again over the decades by the greasy hands of its daily patrons. The smell was similar to the drunk currently sprawled out on the dirt parking lot. The music came from a four-piece band staged behind chicken wire, for their protection no doubt.

She wasn't the only woman there by far. She was, however, the only one whose cleavage was not bound by leather. Instantly Elizabeth undid two more buttons on her blouse. At least she had only thrown on a pair of worn jeans and a white button up to meet Nik. Her fitted jacket was black with a faux-fur lined collar. She didn't belong but at least she didn't stick out like a sore thumb. Her bra was black and white lace, which, she noticed, the men at tables near her were admiring. 'Good' she thought. Lizzie had learned long ago that looking good cut down the harassing men to half. Lots of guys are too intimidated to approach hot independent women. Of course once they realized she was by herself… well, she'd cross that bridge then.

Every bar stool was taken. Spying the oldest guy at the bar, in his mid 60's maybe, she approach hoping his maturity would keep him in check. She inserted herself between him and another boozer to get the bartenders attention. It didn't take long since she'd only garnered more stares crossing the room.

"What'da ya having?"

"Shot of your top shelf tequila and whatever's on tap."

"It's on me." The older biker said.

She didn't turn to look at him. Instead she watched the beer flow from the tap and waited for her drinks. Sniffing the tequila Elizabeth was impressed, it should go down easy. Before the tender could return with lemon and salt the shot was sunk leaving a burning trail down her throat and heating up her cheeks. She turned to address her benefactor holding up the frosty beer.

"Cheers."

He held up his bottle and clinked it to her glass, "Cheers."

As she drank a long pull from the beer Elizabeth angled herself to survey the room again. Most of the eyes had fallen off her and were back to the task at hand: getting drunk and picking up women. There was Jason. She shook her head not really surprised. Her eyes followed him as he walked up to a dark booth in the back, far from the blaring amps of the band. He didn't utter a word yet all the booths occupants vacated with efficiency. She turned back to the bar.

---

_I love this feeling. It's like the tequila pushes the tension away so it can take over space in my veins. What's Jason's problem anyway? God it feels good to be somewhere no one knows me. Nik is an asshole. I'm a bitch. Lucky is… why do I do that? I'm about to call him a saint. (Shaking her head) He's not a victim any more than I am or Nik. We are all adults damn it. _

---

"Something you wanna say out loud darlin'?" her host asked, breaking the spell. She looked at him. "Just seems like you're havin' a conversation in your head there, when I'm sitting here all by my lonesome. Want another shot?"

"Sure."

"Here, have a seat." The biker offers his stool to her.

"No. Thanks, I'm fine. Prefer to stand."

He nods to the bartender pointing at her empty glass and two fingers. "So what's on your mind?"

Lizzie contemplates the question, "Um. I guess it's easiest to say 'men'. But that's not really the problem."

The shots arrive. He rolls his finger to signal another round, "To Lust, Life and Love," the older man suggests.

"To a Lust for Life." She agrees as they tap rims and toss the liquid back.

Involuntarily Elizabeth's body starts to respond to the rhythm of the band's drums as the tequila sinks in deeper. She taps her boot to the beat and rocks her shoulders in isolated movements.

"So are you looking for trouble tonight? Because you found the right place for it."

Quirking an eyebrow, "No. Believe it or not, my life right now is more dangerous than this place." She watches him take a sip off his lager. His facial hair covers a worn but gentle face. His eyes are a glossy dark brown. The calloused hand wrapped around his bottle told her he's likely a mechanic or in construction. "I'm in love with one guy who I can't have. Another guy is in love with me but I don't love him. I used to be, but not that way anymore. I gave another guy a taste and now he wants to possess me. Of course, _he_ calls it love." She scoffs, thinking of Nikolas. "And who am I in all this? A stupid woman who doesn't know how to shut up and accept a decent guy. No, instead I flirt with his brother and screw up my life. Literally. Screwed and screwed."

"What about the guy you love? He doesn't love you?"

"I'm not allowed to love him." She draws a finger down the condensation forming on her glass, "He loved me. I don't think he loves me any more though."

"He's married?"

"Nope."

"In jail?"

"Not yet." She laughs.

"So he's a criminal."

"Allegedly…" the beat picks up and she is practically dancing in her spot. So freeing to just say it all aloud.

Leaning in to her, "I knew you liked danger."

"Shhhh don't tell any one…"

The next round appears with fresh beers as well. The biker holds up his shot glass.

"May your love be a thousand miles long but comes in eight inch installments."

Not quit ready for another Liz can't deny the toast. They swallow the shots and she chases it with the last of the first beer.

"Wanna dance?"

**Elizabeth gives him her hand, 'Yes"**


	3. Hips Don't Lie

----

_I wonder, is Jason is watching me? This guy moves pretty deftly through the crowd. I bet he's a good dancer. Lawd I hope he doesn't bump and grind me!! Jason may no longer give a duck but he sure is acting like he's responsible for me tonight, or something. I haven't danced in so long!! I wonder if my hips still move. I must look so cheesy!!! I'm in a friggin' roadhouse with hardcore outlaws and I'm grinning from ear to ear. Someone shoot me! Oops! Better not say that aloud! Someone might! You know, the band, don't they sound like a bar version of that other band… um…Sex on Fire… oh, Kings of Leo? Leopold? Leonard? Or something?_

---

"What's so funny dawlin'?" Her dance partner hollers in her ear above the band.

Elizabeth turns to him. Instead of answering she starts rocking her hips from side to side as her knees bend. She gets all the way down to the sway of the music and back up again. Rising her arms above her head, she sinks her bottom right into the groove. The liquor has done its job convincing the young woman she is the coolest dancer in the joint.

The music is so loud she can't hear herself think. Elizabeth closes her eyes. Immersing her soul into the voice of the guitars as it rocks and rolls her body with a blue note that touches her broken heart. She's dizzy but moving feels so good. Who cares if she's not graceful? After a biker chick elbows her in the ribs and Lizzie bumps into a few other folks the biker takes her waist and pulls her to him for her protection. He smells like sawdust and beer. Their bodies flow well together. Older men loose their inhibitions about dancing she notes. Her trance continues. It's all about the music and letting go. Her third eye knows how sensual they probably look but that's not how she feels. She just feels free and alive. Freedom is something she'd been craving for so long.

"Hey Joe. Mind if I cut in?"

"Matt. Buddy, move along, this one is trouble you don't want."

Elizabeth barely hears the exchange over the guitars. The booze seems to have sealed her eyes shut for the moment so she doesn't see who said it.

---

_Please don't let him cut in. Joe? Is that your name? I guess I should have asked…_

---

"Come on, you owe me."

There is hesitation but she feels her body being passes along. This new partner has no rhythm and is so rough compared to Joe. Opening her eyes to a very tall sandy-red haired man grinning at her, she stops. The tequila evaporates.

"Excuse me." She tries to strip his hands from her waist but Matt wants to dance.

"Look Matt, I'll take her back. You don't need this."

The biker tries to ease the newcomer off Elizabeth. She looks to him for help. He sees the pleading written on Elizabeth's face. She's an angel, he thinks.

---

_Joe, you gotta talk this guy off me. If he doesn't release me right now there is gonna be trouble. Jason is gonna kill him if he sees me struggle against him. You don't even know about Jason. And he's HERE. Oh my God, that's right, he's here!! What am I doing?!_

---

All of a sudden Matt's grip falls away. He starts to ball his hands into fists but is careful not to make any sudden moves. He and Joe are looking up, over Elizabeth shoulder. Joe's mouth is slightly open. Matt looks angry.

Knowing Jason must be right behind her, the only statue on the dance floor, Elizabeth moves to Joe's side. Even though the biker takes a step away from her he lets Lizzie take his arm.

"Morgan." The redhead grunts, "I think we're fine here. No need to bust up our little party."

Lizzie won't look at 'Morgan' to confirm he is who she thinks he is. She didn't need his help and now he is embarrassing her. Joe had her back.

"Come on, this is between them." She tugs on the biker's arm. He is happy to oblige.

Jason reaches out and takes Elizabeth's other arm.

---

_What is this: Tug-o-War? And I'm the rope? Joe was right this place is trouble. Why do I always seem to find myself in the middle of it? Between brothers! Now between bikers? This is just awesome…._

----

"She's coming with me."

With a quick jerk Liz shakes her arm loose. "No I'm not. Who is this guy? Do you guys know him?"

"Yeah, and if he says you're his, then you must be." The redhead said dripping with condescension. "Go on little girl, do what Daddy says."

"Believe me, he's no Daddy," Lizzie guffaws, "he's no, he's no one, to me at least. He can't tell me what to do. Joe, can we go somewhere else?"

"See Morgan, she doesn't belong to you. None of us do. Not any more."

Jason can't break the stare between him and the redhead but he is anxious to look at Elizabeth. If he can see her face and check in with her, he knows with a look he can ask her to come with him. No one reads him like she does. Not that she always listens.

The dance crowd is starting to circle them. Not all but most recognize the enforcer. Not everyone's attention is on them but there is enough of an audience for the redhead to want to act tough.

"What're ya here for? You gonna protect us from the Zacchara's? YOU ARE the Zacchara's. What's left to protect us from? Where's the danger now Morgan? We don't need _you_ to protect us from _you_ do we? _You used to be_ one of us. Why don't you just go back to Corinthos? I'm sure he can't go long with out his bitch to hold his hand."

The ones who could hear laughed. That included Elizabeth. Even though Joe was going to remove her from the rabble neither took any action. Like everyone else they were mesmerized watching a train wreck happening in slow motion right before their eyes.

Jason knew the people here didn't like when Sonny Corinthos declared himself fit for leadership. They liked how he ran things and hated Sonny. Jason understood their need for autonomy and anarchy. When Jason stepped down, many small affiliates felt betrayed. He needed to stand strong representing Sonny. He should take this guy outside and beat the crap out of him but he couldn't leave Elizabeth unattended. There was no one here he trusted her in the hands of.

"Cat got your tongue?" the redhead pushed.

"This is about you and how you are treating a woman in my house. Sonny has nothing to do with it. But if you want to make it about him, I can take care of that too."

---

_I love the sound of his voice. He sounds so strong. Don't look Lizzie!!! If you look you'll be a gonner. DON"T LOOK! That's it: stare at his boots. No, no, no, no looking at his thighs either… Girl! Get your self together. Isn't there a beer with my name on it at the bar?_

---

"Joe, I'm thirsty."

"Elizabeth…" Jason's voice, barley audible above the din, speaking her name is like a leash tightening on her. She pauses but doesn't turn around. It's subtle enough no one really notices her hesitation except Jason.

The enforcer makes his first mistake of the night. He breaks the stare to see if Elizabeth's retreating figure will turn to look at him. Matt's right hook all but lands on Jason's chin. Jason leans but gets clipped in the shoulder and neck. He swings back with a cut to Matt's soft belly. The redhead doubles over but only for only a second. He must be coked up. The fight goes full on. Though their sizes are matched their skills are not. Jason has seen every trick in the book and counters the redhead's moves at every strike. Matt is down and bleeding in moments. Jason gets on one knee and takes him in a headlock. He surveys the audience to let them know with one twist he could snap the fool's neck. He sees the fear in the eyes of some. In others he sees their thirst for blood. He doesn't see Elizabeth's eyes. In a quick shrewd move the enforcer goes through the motion of snapping his opponent's spine but with none of the force and lets him fall to the floor. They know Jason showed him mercy. It's what makes so many outlaws here admire Sonny's enforcer.

Rising up Jason looks for Elizabeth. There is a scuffle breaking out behind him but he won't let himself be distracted from scanning the room for her. As if the two-man fight were the spark, a bar room brawl ignites and spreads like wildfire. Loyalist to the Corinthos organization started it but eventually anyone who was up for a fight joined in.

And the band played on.

Jason kept trying to spot his charge for the night but elbows and fist kept interfering. No one was really aimed for him. Most patrons were drunk though, so he did have to pound a few heads. In one glimpse, he wasn't quite sure, but he thought he saw her in the crowd. He recognized her by height and those curls. He started pushing his way through to where he thought he saw her.

---

_I gotta get to him. Oh Jason. Why couldn't you just walk away? I see you. You're looking for me... Sorry but I gotta stay low but I'm coming for you. I'd be gone in a heartbeat if I knew you wouldn't interrogate Joe with your fists to find me. Like I'd tell him where I was going anyway. Maybe I should just go- WHOA! That was close one. I'm gonna get smacked. 'Hi Grams, yeah, that's me with the black eye and split lip.' Ugh! I can't just go can I? Can't do that to him. (sigh__**)**__ Damn he's handsome… look at those shoulders. That jaw. How straight is that nose? Nobody better punch him in the face! Awe, but his eyes are so panicked. I have to let him know I'm OK. I'm still here…_

---

The bodies part before her, as Jason's rugged form plows through them. She can't help but see the consternation in his blue eyes go from relief to disappointment to frustration. He scoops her up throwing her over his shoulder like a doll but she's done fighting for now. More affective than a Hall of Fame linebacker, Jason gets her off the dance floor.

---

_Uh Oh. The booze is rushing to my head! It must be gravity. Wait. Why aren't we going outside? Why is it so hard to see upside-down? Oh look, the bouncers are tossing anyone near them out the door! WOW did you see that? There's a dog pile of men in the parking lot! Are we going up stairs? Is there a second floor to this place? Yep, those are steps. I can see those pretty easily upside-down. How is this getting me out of trouble?_

---

Jason grabs Elizabeth's hips and pulls her down from his shoulder. She looks up and their eyes lock. It is the second mistake of the night for Jason. He is instantly lit up from inside. The pools of his blue eyes start to boil. How is it he always finds such a need to be inside her whenever she looks at him that way? The way she surrenders to him, trusts him. It's a need to be under her skin, to invade her and make them one. It's only flesh. She is only a woman, one of thousands. In one step his body pins hers against a door. Her cerulean eyes still hold his. She is so open to him. Her fight is gone. He throws his clenched fists into the door above her head, pressing his chest into her, their hips touching as well. He drops his head into her neck to smell the safe house, to smell the Metro Court suite, to smell her bedroom. Her hand instinctively goes to his chest. He can hardly take it.

All the work to protect Elizabeth tonight and, in the end, she needs protection from him. He drops his left hand landing it on the doorknob as his lips sink into her neck. The door suddenly falls away and she stumbles back but he has her. Her arms wrap around his neck. After locking the door behind them he walks her backwards till the backs of Elizabeth's knees hit a bed. She falls back but he doesn't join her.

Up on elbows Lizzie watches her former lover struggle to put himself back together. He wipes at his face. He lets out lungs filled with air to relax. Then the pacing starts. His eyes keep dropping to her on the bed but he pulls them away immediately. Elizabeth becomes aware of her exposed chest. She sits up to button the blouse. Next she pulls up her knees into her chest.

"Jason?"

"Why Elizabeth?"

"It doesn't matter. You know why?"

Jason looks at her, stares hard.

"Just because you were able to cope and I wasn't doesn't mean our choice was the wrong one. It just means I am pathetic." She says quietly.

There is a long silence. It doesn't matter if there's less skin for him to see. It was always the woman he wanted. It never mattered what she was wearing. He wonders if he coped any better than her? He did manage to move on but if he was done with Elizabeth why did it hurt so much to have her so close?

"Look, Jason, I made some really bad choices after we walked away. You witnessed the results of those choices tonight. It was a mistake. Well 'mistake' isn't a big enough word. I don't think the Red Cross and FEMA combined have enough resources to clean up this disaster."

"Is Jake going to be alright?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know!"

"I think so. Kids are resilient."

"What happened?"

"It's such a long story…"

"Take your time. We'll be here for a while."

She took a deep breath. It really wasn't that long of a story, just complicated. She'd been running it over and over in her head to the point it distilled into a key moment.

"Lucky announced to the WHOLE family AND the boys we were getting remarried right before I was going to put an end to the madness. You should have seen Cameron's face. Jake didn't understand. But oh my God, my heart broke for them. All because the man who _should be_ their father" sparing a glance in his direction, "couldn't figure it out! I tried to make it work with Lucky, I really tried. Especially when I saw you and Sam at the carnival. Then later at the hospital… I was too worried about Jake but seeing you with her registered on some level."

"Don't make this about Sam."

"Fuck you Jason!" She stood up from the bed and barreled down on him. Lizzie got right in his face, "Fuck you! If you could climb back in bed with the woman who hired gunmen to threaten me when I was with the boys… if you can look her in the eyes, the same eyes that watched our son get kidnapped… If you could do the seemingly impossible, then I could try to work it out with Lucky. At least it was for the boys."

"Was Nik for the boys?" he swallowed hard, "I saw you and Nik at the hospital that day too."

He couldn't take having the heat from her presence so close to him. Jason stepped away from her but she followed staying right on his heels.

"I thought Nik was about sex. Then I thought it was because we both needed Em. Now I am sure it was to destroy my life and punish myself for using Lucky again when who I am in love with is YOU!"

"You have to let me go Elizabeth… You have to…"

She was still on him like white on rice, "You erased history Jason. It's like you went back to a time before Jake and I ever complicated your life. I tried to do it too but it didn't work for me. Lucky found out about Nik and that was that. Even though I'd broken it off with Nik for good, it was what Lucky needed to finally let me go. Did you know Sam came to see me the other day?"

Jason stopped and faced her. She'd taken off her jacket. Now she looked so much smaller. He kept his anger in check but his expression was clear, he did not know about Sam's visit.

"She came to see me after running into Lucky. She gave me an earful about how I dared to break his heart again, that I'm a user and a bitch. She wasn't wrong, Jason. I wasn't fighting her on it. But then she warned me off you. She was sure I was going to run straight to you. It was scary Jason. All I can say is you better not break her heart twice. Not if you want Jake and I safe."

He felt nauseous. She watched him pale at the news and led him to the edge of the bed. Jason let himself be guided but when he sat he pulled her down to sit next to him.

He looked at her, "What did she say? Did she threaten you again?"

"Does it matter? Just make sure she knows I am not a threat to your happiness. If Lucky doesn't fight me, maybe I'll leave town. There's a nationwide shortage of nurses."

"Wait. Slow down…" Elizabeth and Jake might leave Port Charles. Sam came to see her. Too much, too fast.

He put his hand over hers and encouraged her to lace her fingers with his. She was so beautiful but it came from within.

"I've made a mess of it too, haven't I?"

With her free hand she cupped his jaw and sought his eyes. Finding them she saw the hurt and confusion.

"Jason. I know we have to be apart. For years it seemed impossible I could ever have you in my life, let alone bare your child. But now… "

**"It feels impossible to say apart."**


	4. High & Dry

Holding her hand in place Jason slid his stubbled cheek into her palm. She cradled his face examining the lines of his profile. There is no reason to cry but seeing him so caught in a moment evoked silent tears. They fell long enough to wet her cheek and are gone. His rarely seen vulnerability exposed called out to the rawness in her. Neither felt a need to fulfill a lustful desire; what each craved was a connection, to be in tune with someone. They each had somebody who knew them well enough to anticipate a need but no one who really understood what they wanted.

Without breaking the connection Elizabeth repositions herself to sit on her knees. She unlaced her other hand from his and placed it on his other cheek. Drawing her fingers through his hair and tugged a little for him to lean back. As his back met the lumpy mattress she gracefully guided a lean leg over his hips.

Poised over Jason whiled caressing his face with both of her hands he reached for the waist straddling him. He wants this. He wants her to dominate him and tell him what to do next. He would hold her if she wanted. He would make love to her if she wanted. She could ask him to do anything, anything but let her leave.

Elizabeth walked his chest with her palms till she was sitting erect.

---

_He's clay in my hands and yet I wouldn't mold him into anything other than what he is. I have to get out of this room and away from Jason. He has my heart, he's about to take my soul! I love you Jason. I love who you are. Do you see it in my eyes? Do you know how wonderful you can be? Uh uh… hands off my thighs buddy…_

---

She slides off him to lie against his side. His leather-sheathed arm wraps around her and holds her close. They lay together for a silent time, each thought about the other and what to do next. Eventually she spoke.

"Is there a bathroom here?"

"Yeah. Over there." He bends his arm back to point at a dingy door.

She crawls over him to get off the bed. Guised to steady Lizzie as she makes her maneuvers his long fingers cleverly roam her body. In the bathroom Elizabeth relieves herself while trying to come up with a plan. She scans the room. There is a small window Elizabeth examines it as quietly as she can. Looking out its crumbling screen the drop seems too far.

---

_That leaves getting HIM into the bathroom so I can scram out the front. How do I get him in here? Maybe I should feed him beer, then he'll need to take a leak! Should I tell him he stinks or something so go take a shower?? -Oh, I know!!!_

---

He is still lying on the bed when she comes back into the room. A smile greets her; she can't help but smile back. He taps the spot next to him inviting her to rejoin him.

"Please?" He still needs to think and having her next to him rekindles an old motivation: love.

Lizzie obliges slightly frustrated at him for distracting her from the plan. Jason ignores her slight pout. They snuggle and breathe together like they'd been doing it all their lives. Jason's hand absently plays with her tresses while Elizabeth's hand explores the black tee shirt. Eventually her fingers find their way under the hem to feel the warmth of his skin. Jason tenses.

"Is my hand cold?"

"No." He removes her thin hand and places her palm on top of his shirt again, "in fact, it's a little too hot."

Elizabeth turns quick to see if he is flirting. Jason has his trademark half smile and a twinkle in his eye. She blushes and lays her cheek on chest again.

"I know you don't want to tell me, but I need to know what Sam said to you."

"I don't know Jase... What difference will it make?"

"Maybe none, but I need to know."

"I'll make you a deal then," she props herself up to lay flat across his chest, her legs between his, and looks into his eyes, "go get me another beer and a shot and I'll tell you." Her smile is that of a four year old trying to pull one over. His face doesn't change. "You can have one too." She sings.

"How about water?"

"No. A shot."

"A shot of what?" he grins.

"I was doing tequila but I don't think we should do tequila together again," Lizzie giggles, "so you get whiskey or something for you."

The man sits up like he does 1,000 sit-ups every day with a 100+lb woman on his torso. She ends up sliding on to his lap grinning at him. He kisses her. It wants to linger, the kiss takes up all the room between them but they go no further. The kiss' innocence is left up to the angels and demons to debate.

"I'll be right back. Lock the door."

It feels so good to smile with Jason. Where did their cares go?

---

_Oh, they'll be back Lizzie!!! Those cares didn't go anywhere. You're just in a wee little dream right now where happiness grows on trees. Just get away from him. He is with Sam and you've had enough men for a lifetime. I'm gonna be a monk. Can girls be monks? A nun. That's what girls are—oops umm, I don't think I can be a nun. It's been proven. Resume': Elizabeth Imogene Webber, temptress, slut, mother, saint. I might have a chance if the order could be reversed…_

---

"Elizabeth… It's good to see you smile. Lock the door ok?"

Before it closes behind him, "Jason!" He peeks around to see what her new request might be, "I'll be ok, OK? I'll be fine Jason. Don't worry about me. Alright? Oh, and get some chips or peanuts or something too, OK?"

Jason listened for the lock to click before going downstairs. The roadhouse was in full swing again if a little sluggish and missing a quarter of it's prior occupants. Getting to the bar was easy, same with getting the bartender's attention. He asked for a menu of snacks. If they still have the fryer on maybe he'll get her some fries too. The barkeep lays out an assortment of bags from Cheetos to Guacamole Doritos. A bag of peanuts go right into his pocket as he tries to decide on the chips. One of everything seems easiest.

As the tops get popped off the lagers Jason reflects on her last words to him_. 'I'll be OK_." Something in her tone wasn't right. It was too direct. It hits him like a wrecking ball propelling him towards the stairs pushing men and women alike aside. Taking the steps two at a time Jason reaches the door. He takes the handle and turns. It's locked. He feels relieved.

"Elizabeth?... Elizabeth, let me in." one second, two seconds, three seconds, four, "Elizabeth?.. ELIZABETH!"

Jason throws his shoulder into the door. It takes a few rams to splinter the frame but finally the door gives way. But it only gives way to an empty room. Almost too quickly he turns to leave for the parking lot when. Something catchers his eye, he sees a slip of paper on the bed.

'I love you. Forgive me. I don't know how to be with you

and I don't know how to be without you. But you've asked

me to let you go. You have my heart and always will'

Slipping the note in his pocket Jason runs down the steps like there are wings on his ankles. He wants to cry. He feels like he let her down. Like he lost her all over again. The cool night air braces his heart when he jumps out into the night. The lot is void of angels. There are a few staggering drunks but no sign of Elizabeth. One taxi is waiting for a customer. Down the road he spots a faint set of taillights before they vanish.

Jason practically leaps on his bike and cranks the engine. With a roar he is off.

* * *

"Do you want both shots?"

"No, just the tequila. Leave the whiskey for him in case he comes back. Can't believe he left a girl high-n-dry like this!"

"It happens. Especially with that guy. He gets a call and he's gone."

"You sure a cab will come out here?"

"Probably one already here. Always a few show up a closing time. No one lives nearby. And someone always needs a lift."

"Thanks." Elizabeth downs the beer knowing full well her bladder won't like it. She needs the numbness to squeeze out feeling bad for Jason and the trick she pulled on him. "Did you put a bag of chips on the tabs too?"

"Don't worry about it. It's all on Morgan"

"Thanks again."

"Tell Tony, the door guy, to stand with you if a cab's not out there. Don't stay in the parking lot alone."

**"I won't"**


	5. Candle in the Wind

The cabbie made one stop at Elizabeth's request. It took some pleading but the shopkeeper let her use the loo. She got back in the cab offering him the first sip off her half pint of 100% Pure Blue Agave juice. He declined.

She nipped off the bottle in silence for the rest of the ride. Finally a very drunk Lizzie poured herself out on to the asphalt of Port Charles' most exclusive neighborhood. Sitting in a heap she dug in her pockets for the wad of twenties the liquor store ATM finally spat out once she got the code right.

"Hold on, I got it…."

"Can I help you miss? Would you like me to take you inside the gate at least? Free of charge."

"No no no… here," she pushed herself back up and leaned into the front passenger seat, "is that a'nuff?"

The cabbie counted it and left pleased. Once the taillights were gone Elizabeth began her search. She staggered along the gate to where it attached to the red brick wall. Parting the shrubs she stepped along the wall.

"Ok… where are you? …. Don' think I forgot 'bout you, sneaky devil! I know you're here somewhere…." Eventually she stumbled upon the passageway back to her youth and broke out into a huge grin! "Ah ha! Gottcha!!!"

After sliding the brush away and scooping out the cobwebs Elizabeth crawled through and precariously planted her feet on the other side's manicured lawn. Sucking in a lung full of sobering night air, through blurred vision, she sought out the path to the mansion.

"Shhhh," Lizzie instructed her feet as they transitioned from the grass to the graveled driveway.

Leaving the path once she neared the house, Lizzie took the familiar detour through the rose garden. Sans their flower the rose bushes left nothing but stems and thorns to admire. Lizzie paused to take another sip of the warming alcohol. She felt the tip of one spiked stem and pricked her finger. The blood pooled into a dark black pearl on the end of her finger.

---

_It doesn't hurt. I must be numb. Nothing hurts anymore._

---

Pressing on Elizabeth reached the side of the mansion she was looking for. One last sip off the half pint…

---

_Better not bring a bottle of booze into Dr. Quatermaine's house. That's a no-no. I took a cab. Like a good girl who is hammered should. The most expensive cab ride of my life! …so far. Monica almost killed Sam because she was drunk driving. Monica missed, dang it. OH MY GOD!! (giggle) Take that back ELIZABETH WEBBER!!! You are rotten, stinking rotten._

---

"Hi Monica… Hope you don't mind my stopping by…" Lizzie slurred under her breath reaching for the wooden slats of the trellis.

Though it had been close to a decade since she'd made the climb to the second story it still felt like old hat. The trellis supported her and the vines made good cushioning, absorbing the sound of her assent. The best part was finding the window unlocked. She oozed in like an amoeba slinking over the windowsill only managing to knock over a few figurines. They landed with her on the soft carpet.

Whispering, "Emily… Em… Hey, I've come to see you. Sorry I hadda sneak in. I juss needed my bessfriend. Thought they'd think I'm crazy if I juss knocked on the front door… you know, since yer dead n-all…"

Kicking off her shoes Lizzie looked around the room. Gratefully Monica hadn't changed anything. It was still Emily's room. An older girl's version, not the one she remembers more clearly when Em and her would sit for hours talking about boys, but it was all of Emily's things still. Elizabeth drew the covers down and crawled inside the bed pulling the blankets up around her. Cocooned in the covers she listened to her staggered breathing. Softly she spoke to herself.

"Em… I miss you so00 much. I don't know what to do. I madea huge mess-a things. If you were here… Well, honessly, If you were here I woulda not be in this mess… You'be with Nik and I'd be… I , I don't know where I'd be… maybe you coulda helped Jase and I work it out. Em... I miss him as much as I miss you…"

The tears came on complete with sobs and hiccups she couldn't contain. It was an ugly drunk cry. In five minutes she was done and drained. In another five minutes she was fast asleep.

* * *

Waking to her body being shaken. It could have been hours later, Elizabeth wasn't sure. She was soaked through with sweat, and maybe tears. Monica Quatermaine sat at her side gently nudging Elizabeth's shoulder to wake her.

"Elizabeth?"

"Mon… Dr. Quartermaine…"

"Monica, sweetheart. What are you doing here? You were having a bad dream and I heard you call out."

"I'm sorry. I didn't…" she swallowed and became more aware of her body. She'd been crying in her sleep and there was a sad or scary dream lingering but she couldn't remember what it was about.

"Let me call someone for you. Do you want me to call Lucky?"

"NO!"

"It's OK sweetheart… We don't have to do anything right now. I was quite surprised to find you here. Were you missing Emily?"

"I miss her so much. Sorry I (hiccup) I broke in."

"Elizabeth, honey, are you drunk?" she brushed some of the matted curls off her forehead.

"A little bit, maybe. I was at a roadhouse. How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know when you came since you didn't bother with the front door."

"Oops. Sorry. (hiccup) I think I wanna cry some more. I think I wanna cry for a hun'red years." Her big eyes started to pool tugging on Monica's heart.

"Oh, Elizabeth." Monica stroked the girl's head and shoulders; it felt so soothing to be petted, Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Tell me what has you so upset."

There wasn't even a hit of hesitation, "I slept with Nikolas (hiccup)." She kept her eyes closed even though Monica's affections stopped. "And I told Lucky I'd remarry him. Pretty much at the same time." Elizabeth was prepared to have Monica join the whole world in hating her. It didn't matter anymore. "Don't worry Monica, Em would hate me too (hiccup). But none of it would have happened if she were still here."

"Elizabeth. I'm not going to judge you. I've done my fair share of damaging affairs. I know how twisted the heart can be…. I.., I think I just came to realize despite Alan and my conflicts, we were just meant to be, like you and Lucky."

"Not me and Lucky. Lucky is never coming (hiccup) back. And I could never take him back either. I will always love him Monica." She opened her eyes and sat up. The room tilted a little but she found Monica's eyes, "I just don't love him like that, haven't in a long time. You would never ever EVER believe who has my heat… I'm sucha (hiccup) looser!!"

The tears came back almost instantly. Every time she acknowledged to herself love was still there in full force for Jason, sadness over loosing him took over again. She was tired spinning out of control. Tired of pretending she didn't miss him. If the brutal truth was the only thing that would stop it, the truth and the accompanying tears is what she would give.

Monica drew her thumbs over Elizabeth's cheeks as she supported her chin and wipe away the tears.

"Is it my son? Jason?"

Elizabeth's eyes grew ten sizes with shock and disbelief. She gasped, "How did you know?"

"You were crying out his name when I found you. It's what drew me to the room."

"Oh no….I'm tragic! Pathetic and tragic!" She fell back on the pillow and let out a muffled scream.

"How long have you been in love with my son?"

"Forever." she confessed to the pillow, pounding it with her fists. Monica could still make it out.

The heart specialist chuckled at the little exaggeration. She knew her son's magnetism well. Could Emily's dearest friend been harboring crush for Emily's brother all this time?

"But why be so upset about it today. Did something happen?" She remembered the last time she bumped into them. It was in the park. Monica told Jason what a perfect family picture they made standing there with Cameron and Jake.

Extracting herself from the pillow, "Yes," guilt caused her face to pout, "I ditched him. He was only trying to protect me. I wish he would stop doing that!"

"What can I do to help?" Liz gave her a shrug, "Can I get you a glass of water?"

"Please?"

"Sure sweetheart."

"Can you call Gram's and tell her I'm ok too? She is watching the boys and expected me back. OH, but wait! Can I stay?"

"Of course you can. I'll let Audrey know you're alright."

Dr. Quatermaine gave her a motherly smile and exited the room pulling the door behind her. In the darkness Elizabeth wondered what she should do next.

---

_A grilled cheese sounded good. Getting out of these damp clothes sounds good too. Having Jason here to hold me with Cam and Jake snuggled on my lap would make it perfect. Is asking for a hot chocolate with peppermint marshmallows too much perfection? I wish Monica knew Jake was her grandson. It would be harder for her to hate me then. Gawd that's selfish. Jake would love coming over to this big house to play. Monica, this is your grandson, isn't he perfect! – Careful Lizzie, loose lips sink ships… You NEED to stop THINKING. Damn tequila didn't work at ALL._

---

The phone range five times. Dr. Quartermaine was beginning to expect voice mail when her son finally picked up.

"Monica. What can I do for you?"

"**I think it's what I might be able to do for you."**


	6. All That & A Bag o' Nuts

Jason didn't react.

"She's here."

"Who's there?"

"Jason." Monica said with familial annoyance. He knew perfectly well whom she meant. "I just thought you might like to know. It doesn't mean you have to react or give anything away but don't act obtuse. I found her in Emily's room. She's very drunk. I just thought you'd want to know. You are welcome to come by and check on her."

There was a pause. "Is that all?" Why so hostile? Quickly: "Monica?" she was still on the line, "Thank you." The call was disconnected.

He thought about his options. All he wanted to know was Elizabeth had gotten home safe. He didn't want to get involved in her life. Jason reasoned with himself how nice it was to see her again but their decision to be apart was the right one. Yes, he still loved her, making it the second most important reason to stay away from her.

A lone car whizzed by practically clipping his ankle resting on the foot peg. He'd skidded to a stop as fast as he could to answer his cell, barely getting off the road. Jason pulled his helmet back on and turned over the engine.

Monica came back into the room with a tall glass of water, some aspirin and a shot of some purplish looking liquid. Lizzie gratefully swallowed the pills with a long drink of water before drunkenly setting it on the nightstand. She was unsure about the other thing.

"Trust me, who knows hangover cures better than an alcoholic?"

"An Auss'railan?" her internal editor still inebriated too, "Jacss is Auss'railan but I never seen 'em drunk. Have you? Did you know I was once gonna have his baby?"

"That was a long time ago. You have two beautiful boy of your own now."

---

_Don't say it Liz!! Loose lips!!!!_

---

"They _are _beautiful Monica… I wish you knew…you knew... juss how special…."

"I know sweetheart. I had two perfect boys too remember. We are lucky mothers." With a melancholy smile Monica nodded towards the thin glass of mystery potion, "Drink it."

Elizabeth obliged. "ummyummy." It wasn't hot chocolate. More importantly it wasn't more booze, but it wasn't half bad.

"Now, let me get something for you to sleep in."

"Monica, no. I'm gonna leave… I'll call a cab. I am sooooo sorry f'breakin' in." She started to peel away the security of the blanket keeping her warm.

"Elizabeth, you are staying! I am happy to have you."

Elizabeth knew an order from a doctor when she heard one! Monica started to open some drawers in the dresser. The more she sifted through Emily's clothes the more nervous Elizabeth got.

"Um, I'll juss sleep in my shirt."

"You smell like alcohol and cigarettes darling. Let me-"

"No, really, iss OK."

Catching her tone, "Oh, you don't want to wear something of Emily's?"

"It doesn't seem right. I'm already takin' ah'vannage of her bed."…

---

_God. Was there a double meaning in that OR WHAT? Be polite Lizzie. Monica is being very generous and understanding. I wish I hadn't tossed the last of the tequila in the bushes._

---

…"She wouldn't wanna help me if she knew…" Elizabeth's shoulders slumped forward.

"None of that! No feeling sorry for ourselves. She would love you no matter what. Like you said, if Emily were here, it wouldn't have happened. We've all done some pretty stupid things trying to cope with her absence."

Monica settled on a cotton tank. "Shorts or pants?"

"Shorts."

She handed the selection to Elizabeth who reluctantly took them.

"You know where the shower is."

"Did you have a chance to call Grams?"

"Not yet, that's next."

'I know it's late. But she'd want to know."

"We can't help but worry about the ones we love, no matter the hour." The older woman bent over placing a heartfelt kiss on Elizabeth's forehead. "Sleep tight. Breakfast is in the family room, come down any time you are ready."

Sobering up by the minute, Lizzie managed to take a shower. She laid out her clothes on the bench by the window to air out. Putting on Em's PJ's she crawled back into bed but didn't feel right. It was too creepy to wear her clothes, especially when they still smelled sweetly of her dead best friend. After struggling with it Elizabeth slipped out of the sleepwear and tossed them towards the dresser. In just her undies Elizabeth found slumber and a night of comical dreams. At least part of her still had a sense of humor.

Jason drove around for over an hour. It was about 5 in the morning when he stopped at an all night diner. He ordered some eggs and potatoes to accompany his weak coffee. He couldn't go to the Quatermaine's but he didn't want to go home either. Why did she go there anyway? Did Elizabeth miss Emily that much? It all still felt unsettled like he hadn't done his duty, like he'd left a loose end somewhere.

After his meal he stood putting his jacket back on. Feeling a lump in his pocket that wasn't supposed to be there, he reached in pulling out the bag of peanuts.

Dawn was just breaking when Jason sat on the end of Emily's bed. The dip in the bed didn't disturb Elizabeth's sleep. Monica was perceptive enough to leave the door to the rose garden open for him. She'd given him a dozen keys over the years but he never kept them. Locks never stopped him anyway.

He watched her unmoving form for a long time and was contented to do so. It was perfect, spending time with her and she didn't know. Enemies were clueless. They were together. She shifted from her side to her back. A flawless face framed perfectly by the down pillow and her dark curls. Her breath slow and methodical and her eyes danced under their lids. What was it like to dream, he wondered.

Her feet kicked a little and the comforter slide down her body. Without warning Jason was staring at one of her milky white breast. The morning sun barely enough to light her nipple showing the rosy richness he knew from memory. Passion, fear, embarrassment, desires and fate all conspired in that moment to freeze the man of action from making any moves. Unable to turn his head away he watched the peak stiffen in the cool night air.

From all the travel books he'd read and pictures they included of masterpieces housed in historic museums, not one painting could compare to her. Remembering the renaissance exhibits he tried to understand in Italy, none compared to her. Flat stokes of paint could never capture the real beauty. Even if he mastered the ability to discern two-dimensional pictures as well as normal people, he knew in his heart she was the real masterpiece. After his eyes and heart were full he managed to pull the blanket up to her chin. This was the movement that finally woke her.

"Jason?"

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here?" She was sober. The concoction of purple stuff and aspirin put a blessed dent in the hangover Lizzie should be experiencing. Thirst caused her to lick her lips.

"Monica called me." He reached for the water on the nightstand and handed it to her.

Accepting it, "Thanks" Liz scooted up keeping the comforter up under her arms. She vaguely realized she'd been dreaming of him and Emily.

---

_Em, look, he's just so perfect he knows when I'm thirsty. Asshole. Why did Dr. Quarter- Monica call him of all people? Oh dear lord. I told Monica about Jason, didn't I? Brilliant. And about Nik …oh God, and lucky too. She must hate me! Why didn't she kick me out? Why? Because unlike you, Lizzie Webber, Monica Quartermaine is a decent woman who would never kick a lunatic who breaks into her house out into the cold. She just calls her enforcer son to come whack the deranged intruder her in her sleep._

---

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't ditch Monica like you bailed on me," unable to hide his grin.

It was a pretty bold move on her part. Having calmed down Jason was now able to admit (to himself) he was pretty proud of her for pulling one over on him.

Elizabeth kept drinking. Took till the glass was empty for her to figure out what to say next. Handing him the empty cup, "Sorry."

The house was starting to come to life. They could hear doors opening and closing, soft voices and that hum of electricity you can't really hear but you can feel.

"I want to help you but I don't know how. I don't think I can, not from a distance."

"I really am sorry for acting so wild. Believe it or not, those insane acts are the sanest things I've done lately. I know I was reckless but it felt good to be in control and do what _I wanted_. Not what I was compelled to do by some lame obsession." She paused and looked down that the patterned spread, "Though I think if I'd have stayed in the room with you, "looking up to see his eyes, 'any longer…" she let the sentence hang in the air.

"Me too." Jason held her gaze.

He meant it. He gently set his palm on her bare shoulder and let it slide down her arm. The warmth and roughness of his palm felt good on her skin to both of them. He would have made a move if she didn't so, in the end it was good she left.

Their hands interlaced reflexively. She looked down at their locked hands and his thumb massaging her skin. Looking back up at Jason with a devilish smile letting him know they were in danger again.

"Don't you have some one you need to be faithful to? Believe me you don't want to go down the road I did."

Jason gave her a squeeze and let go effectively answering her question.

---

_Don't be sad girl. He has every right to move on. I still can't believe it's with her, but to each there own. I can't believe I was gonna go back to Lucky!!! AHHH! …umm he's looking at my lips again. Ugh and every time he does I start biting them. I 'm gonna get chapped lips. See, if we were we together I could just kiss him and avoid all this chapped lips business. A PERFECT reason to get back together!_

---

They heard the doorbell. Though they both wondered who would visit so early neither one said anything aloud. Emily's room was closest to the stairs and the foyer. It seemed Jason had left the door open a crack too so faint sounds were making it to the room.

"Oh my God Jason. That's the boys! I'd recognize Cameron's giggles anywhere! Monica must have told Grams to come get me or something?"

Jason saw the concern. Was she worried about him? Worried about the boys seeing her here? What? Or was it excitement?

"Jason." She touched his face. "Your son is here. You can see Jake. This is perfect. It makes sense for you to be here, this is your family home." She watched his mouth as the faintest smile took hold of his lips, "You can safely see your son Jason."

With a full smile, "I'd like that."

There was a clatter of porcelain just outside the door. Both of them froze and went bug-eyed. Jason shot off the bed and opened the door. A tray with a cup and saucer lay by the door. Most of the cups contents now covered the surface of the silver tray. And he caught just the glimpse of Monica's back descending down the stairs at a rapid pace.

"Monica heard us." He mumbled turning around to look at her.

Elizabeth had flown from the sheets and ran to the bench. Her naked form catching his breath, despite more pressing matters. He turned away and let her dress without an audience.

**What to do next – what to do?**


	7. Baby, Please Don't Go

Dressed and standing before him with out a hint of embarrassment or self-consciousness she waited for instruction. Jason, however, lived in the moment and just a moment ago Elizabeth was naked and bathed in morning sunlight. He wasn't content to let the image fade so easily.

Tired of waiting for him to outline a plan. She needed to know how they were going to deal with his mother. Tire of his blue eyes penetrating her, "You should go down first, don't you think? This is your home." She suggested.

"Elizabeth, we'll go down together."

"Famous last words…"

Jason's smile was more in his eyes than on his mouth.

"What if they think we spent the night here?" she bit a nail and watched him raise is brow, "HERE – together!" _Duh._

"We'll tell them we didn't."

"Jason, your mother knows. This is bad right?" Lizzie realized she was chewing her index finger and stopped.

"I'll deal with Monica. You go be with your sons. Do yourself a favor, keep Edward away from them." Jason started towards the door.

Elizabeth touched his arm briefly holding him there a moment longer, "You can't lie to her now, she knows. You can't take her grandson away. She doesn't have Alan or Emily… or AJ. Just you and I bet you're never here."

"I won't lie to her. Trust me." He reached for the hand that just touched him. Elizabeth didn't think twice about his fingers lacing with hers again. Old habits die hard.

"You know I do. I just can't break her heart Jason. Too many broken hearts already."

They entered the family room a united front. Jason held her hand all the way down the stairs and through the foyer before freeing her. No one noticed them at first.

Cameron dangled in Edward's arms eye-level with the breakfast buffet. It would take a freight train with its horn screaming as it plowed through the middle of the richly decorated room to distract them. Cam fixated on the pastry while Edward tried to talk to him about the finer points of a perfectly poached egg with salmon using Russian caviar as an added enticement.

Audrey and Tracy stood in the corner exchanging light conversation over coffee. They genteelly lifted their cups, sipped and set them back down on the matching saucers with the satisfying chime of porcelain on porcelain. Pictures of Lila inspired their topic, as the women looked over family portraits on display.

Monica sat on the couch with Jake in her lap. She held him so tight, her face buried in his fine blond hair. The image didn't match the lightness of the rest of the room.

Facing forward, the little boy on her lap smiled when he saw Jason and his mom enter the room. Monica didn't notice. Jake was completely unaware of her crying softly into his tiny body but the parents could see her fragile shoulders shaking. Happily Jake munched on a croissant. Each fist held a half while thin flaky chips of crust dusted the front of his shirt and clung to the wet corners of his smile.

Jason took Elizabeth's hand once more to give a reassuring squeeze before stepping away. He was half way to Monica before anyone noticed him.

"Jason?" Tracy asked questioning her eyes.

Audrey's eyes quickly darkened looking from Jason to her granddaughter and back to Jason. There was an infinitesimal grunt of disappointment but she kept her mouth closed. Lizzie gave her a warning look but knew Audrey wouldn't make a scene about Monica's son being in Monica's house even if it appeared her granddaughter had been with the gangster.

"Oh, Jason, welcome my son; nice of you to stop by." Edward greeted. "Seems we have quite a few distinguished guests this morning. Such as your self, and young Master Webber here and," glancing at Audrey, "one of our oldest and dearest friends." He set Cam down keeping his hand's on the youngster's shoulders. "Say good morning to your mother. Welcome Elizabeth. I trust you slept well?"

"Hi Mommy. Can I have that?" Pointing where some sugary confection innocently lay.

Elizabeth nodded reluctantly and looked back at Jason. He'd laid his leather jacket on the arm of the sofa. Leaning over he whispered to Monica gently trying to pry Jake from her arms. Monica was resistant.

Elizabeth's nod slowed as shee looked back at her son, "Yes honey. But only if you eat some eggs first." Finally looking at Edward, "I slept well Mr. Quartermaine, thank you."

"Come, come Elizabeth, you've always called me Edward." Cam tugged on the old man's leg. "Yes, son?"

"She said yes, she said yes!" pointing with his free hand where he supposed the pastries lay just out of sight.

"Cameron Webber, don't pester Mr. Quatermaine. Mommy will fix you a plate in just a minute, OK?"

"He's fine dear. We are doing some serious negotiations here, aren't we young Master? Leave him to me."

Cam bounced on his toes and looked to Edward with glee. He put his full attention on the boy scooping a spoonful of scrambled eggs on a plate.

"Since the caviar doesn't seem to be of your liking, can I interest you in some bacon young man?"

Nodding, "And some milk please."

Jason was standing now with Jake set on his hip. His black tee shirt a magnet to the crumbs his son let spill. The boy noticed his mommy again and she waved at him.

"Hi sweet boy."

Jason took a moment to reassure Monica he'd be right back. Meanwhile Jake smiled, happy to be where he was, towering over all eating his buttery bread. Jake's blue eyes shifted to watch what his big brother was doing.

Monica turned her face away as she wiped at her eyes. She couldn't look at Jason. Fortunately Audrey and Tracy's were too busy rolling their eyes intermittently between him and Elizabeth, exchanging knowing looks about the Quartermaine's and Webber's black sheeps, to notice Monica.

Carrying Jake back to Elizabeth, Jason breathed in his son and marked the scent. He took note of his weight in his arms. The color of his eyes, the shape of his hands, though bigger, still matched his. Jake's father memorized all he could before transferring his son to Elizabeth's loving arms.

Jason smoothed a hand over the top of Jake's head while Lizzie brushed the crumbs off Jason's ample chest. Crossing back to Monica, Elizabeth knew he would need to take his mother outside to discuss what she just learned. In an effort to keep eyes off Monica and Jason she said the first thing that came to mind.

"I hope I didn't disturb you last night Tracy."

"What?" she looked at Lizzie as if for the first time.

"Please excuse me for stopping by so late. I was a little, ah, inebriated and missing Emily. So sorry if I disturbed you." She blushed.

"No, I didn't hear a thing. Daddy, did you remember to turn on the alarm last night? It's supposed to keep the riffraff out isn't it?" She gave a sideways glance to include Jason.

"Tracy, dear, it's never prevented your husband from getting in this house so I don't bother any more. You were last to bed; you should have set the alarm. And since when has an alarm ever stopped Jason?"

Turning to Audrey Tracy asked, "I don't know why any of us should be worried about setting the alarm. Alice should stay up till the last of us goes to bed and set it. Don't you agree? What else are servants for?"

"Well, I suppose..." Mrs. Hardy hesitated.

Jake wanted down. He wanted to see what yummies his brother had. Elizabeth set him on the ground and he motored right over to the 0ne doling out the goodies, Edward Quartermaine.

"Tracy can't you see I'm busy? We have guests to entertain. What can I get for you young man?" he asked Jake.

Without her youngest to hold, Elizabeth folded her arms under her breast and took a few steps into the room hoping to get a better angle on the patio where Jason and Monica now stood. She'd seemed so frail and tender following Jason to the garden. Monica listened intently to her son. They touched each other briefly. Then Jason did something she felt sure he rarely ever did. Jason enveloped his mother in a big hug. Monica formed to him, clinging to her son, her body shivering with what Elizabeth recognized as tears. She realized Jason was the only thing holding his mother up.

All Elizabeth could do was observe. She could barely form a thought if she tried. It was another lifetime when she spent time in the big house. They'd remodeled since then. Inhabitance had come and gone. There were more ghosts and new faces. Somehow the Spencer's had taken root in its floorboards. LuLu and Luke's pictures crowded with the rest of the gold and designer fames on display.

---

_Maybe one day there will be a picture of Jake among them; maybe taken with Cameron? The Quartermaine's are notorious for adopting people into their family and laying claim! Why not Cameron? I can just picture Jason holding Jake and Cam on his knees. I'd love to paint it! But it won't happen. Jason's out there right now telling her to forget about Jake. Telling her she has to ignore her grandson when she bumps into us at the park. Telling her to not go down to hospital daycare and bounce him on her knee or bring him treats. Asking her, nay forcing her to promise to keep the one secret we don't really wanna keep either. At least I don't. How can he do that to her? How can he continue to do that to himself. This was awful. _

---

"Elizabeth?" Audrey asked again.

---

_How long has Grams been standing in front of me? Great Lizzie. Way to NOT draw attention to Jase and Monica._

__

"Hi. Thanks for bring the boys over and picking me up."

"Of course. I couldn't leave Monica stranded with you."

"Oh- of-"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Sorry." Her eyes turned concerned, "Did Jason- was Jason…"

"He just got here this morning. Just before you I think. I bumped into him upstairs."

"Oh," she let out a sigh of relief, "Well I have some errands to do. Tracy is going to give me lift to the hospital. Here are your car keys. I drove your car since it has the car seats. I suppose mine is wherever you left it? Jake's maybe?"

"No. It's down by the docks. I'm so sorry for stranding you. I just needed…" she looked at Jason and Monica again.

---

_OH NO YOU DON"T!!!!_

---

Without another word to Audrey she took the key and ran.

* * *

It was settled. Now he needed to get away and get away quick. Nothing felt right, yet it was the only thing to do. He was sure of it. And he trusted Elizabeth.

Knowing she'd be looking he didn't turn back or look over his shoulder. Jason placed a lone kiss on Monica's swollen cheek before releasing his hold hoping she'd be able to stand on her own. The woman was stronger than he knew. Steadfast she urged him with a plea to stay. His eyes twinkled and Monica knew he would go no matter what she said so she said nothing.

* * *

---

_Jason, look at me. Jason! I can't believe he is leaving. Jason, look at me!!_

---

Lizzie's tread was so naturally softly no one noticed her burst into a run hitting the French doors with her shoulder except Audrey who stood stunned. Tearing past Monica, Elizabeth kept running. As soon as she saw Jason's back it dawned on her he'd forgotten his jacket. Was he in that much of a hurry to get away?

"Jason!"

But he kept walking. His long legs taking great strides to distance himself from the mansion.

"Jason!"

Yes she could catch up but he could hear her too. Why wasn't he turning around?

"Jason!" Elizabeth's pace slowed.

---

_If this is what he wants, why am I chasing him? We were working as a team just a minute ago. Dealing with a situation involving our child. Now he wants to be gone without explaining anything to me? He can't get away fast enough… so stop kiddo. Stop pretending. Stop chasing._

---

When Lizzie turned around it surprised her how far from the house she'd traveled. By the time Elizabeth reached the patio Monica was waiting with Jake in her arms. He barely registered what she was saying about all the roses and how they would look so beautiful in the summer. Still he happily sat in her arms and played with her gold necklace.

"Did I say I loved him?" she asking the doctor as she neared. "What I meant is I h-a-t-e him," getting close to her son and gently tickling his stuffed belly, "yes I do, huh, h-a-t-e that man, don't I? Yes, _you_ are the love of my life aren't you? You and Cameron." The little boy giggled with each tickle and bounced in his grandmother's arms.

Unable to wipe the grin from her face, "He wouldn't stop?" Monica asked with eyes on her newly discovered grandson.

"No." Jake smiled at his mommy hoping she would tickle him again and she did. "He's the most stubborn man I know."

"You don't have to tell me that." there was a beat, then, "Thank you Elizabeth."

"You're welcome, for what though?" _For making Jake?_ She smiled, maybe blushed because making Jake was not problem at all.

"For talking to Jason. I know he would 't have been as generous if you weren't here to talk to him." Monica gave Lizzie an ear-to-ear grin; "I get to visit Jake if you bring him here."

"Really?" she was genuinely surprised.

"I have to keep your secret. I understand why of course. And Edward and Tracy can't know."

"Tracy might already know. Luke knows."

"Luke?"

"When Laura woke up we told her the truth about Jake. Everyone was emotional and Laura was all about the truth."

"Really… Luke knows? So he knows what a big thing Lucky is doing for you?"

Nodding, "Uh huh. And Laura. I don't know if they approve but they aren't the types to interfere." Jake was itching for another tickle and Lizzie obliged. "So Jason said it was because of me you get to see Jake?"

Monica didn't hear, "I really doubt Tracy knows. I will tell you why later. Audrey is going to want to leave soon and we need to talk."

"Audrey is getting a ride with Tracy. Is he getting heavy, do you want me to take him?"

"No. I'm fine. Good, so we have a minute then."

Elizabeth felt her stomach turn. She was getting nervous. What arrangements did Jason make? Jake wanted down so Monica relented and set him on the ground. He ran back into the house to see his brother and their new best friend Edward.

Dr. Quartermaine continued, "Now, there has to be a reason for you to bring the kids by. Jason had an idea. He thought you should come live here."

"What?"

"Yes. I could hire you as a nurse for Edward, or me, or Cook. I don't care. The boathouse is too dangerous for the boys and it's probably not big enough anyway, but we have a guesthouse. Alice lives there but she can move to the boathouse. She'll understand. She's actually been talking about moving back into the main house, so whatever Alice wants is fine. Jason said we couldn't make you stay if you didn't want to. I'm sure you're thinking I'm crazy. Why would you want to live under our dysfunctional roof? So that's why I think the guesthouse would suit you best and there's so much room for the boys. And… and. Elizabeth? What do you think?"

Both women faced each other, arms folded. Monica's eagerness was the antithesis of Elizabeth's hesitation. The wind blew Elizabeth's tresses off her shoulder. Her head filled with one bellowing word: **WHAT**?


	8. The Outlaw

There wasn't anything to say. What could she say? It was like being hit with a rubber mallet, not quite enough to knock Elizabeth out but certainly enough to render her speechless.

They stood there a few moments longer before Monica finally spoke again.

"You do need a place to live, don't you?"

"Ah…"

"Jason said you sold your house but had to moved in with Audrey for some reason?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but roll her eyes: for _some_ reason? Yeah, she'd made a mess of her life.

"Oh. Of course, Lucky."

She nodded.

"You have so much to process, I know... I can empathize; I've just learned I'm Jake's grandmother after all. And the girl I always knew to be in love with Lucky... well, she has feelings for my son."

Elizabeth heart skipped as Monica blatantly voiced of her secretes. Quickly looking around to make sure they weren't overheard.

"No one but us out here. Edward is watching the boys. Tracy and Audrey are gone by now, I'm sure. Look. Why don't you take care of any errands you have, leave the boys here and just think about things? Come back for dinner. You can see how the boys are, if they're comfortable with us. You don't have to decide right now."

"Monica… I don't…"

"Please Elizabeth. Just think about it."

As Monica made her plea she took Elizabeth by the elbow leading her back in to the mansion. Cam and Jake were done eating. Alice was taking the last of the buffet dishes to the kitchen. Edward had one of each boy's hands in each of his.

"Elizabeth. Just the woman we wanted to see. We'd like to ask your permission to go see my train set."

"Your train set?"

"Yes, it takes up one of the basement rooms." Edward said proudly.

"The_ whole_ room." Monica clarified. "It's one of those electrical sets with the miniature towns. I can't believe you've never seen it."

Bent at the knee to face her boys, Lizzie couldn't deny the wonder on their faces. They were excited yet apprehensive. Not really knowing where they were and these people but everything they offered was so amazing.

"Do you guys want to go with Edward?"

Cam nodded and Jake mimicked him.

"Can Mommy leave you guys here while I do some errands?"

They nodded in unison again.

"Promise to be good boys?"

"Yes." Cameron said, his smile growing with Elizabeth's.

"Ok then. If you need me you have Monica or Edward call me ok? Be good for the Quartermaine's. Make me proud. Ok?"

"Thank you dear," Edward said with a genuine smile as she rose to his level, "there aren't many here I can share my hobby with. Come on men. Let's go conduct some trains!"

"What do they like for lunch?"

Elizabeth turned to the heart surgeon, "Are you sure this is OK? They can be a handful."

"Are you kidding Elizabeth? We are thrilled to have them stay. Look how happy Edward is."

Sighing, "Well, they are pretty good with mac-n-cheese, PB&J, quesadillas. Neither will touch a tomato and they aren't big into meat yet."

---

_I hear myself talking but it doesn't feel real. Am I actually leaving the boys here? Am I REALLY considering moving in? Hell no. But I can't just say that, I have to put in some thought- then I'll say no._

---

"They like hummus too."

Monica turned. Alice had suddenly returned startling them both.

"I'll let cook know." The burly woman was a step ahead. She made to pick up Jason's leather jacket.

Together, "Just leave it." Monica and Elizabeth said and then giggled at each other.

"My son will be back to get it. Let's leave it where he'll find it."

Elizabeth never did feed herself so the first thing she did was stop at Kelly's for a grilled cheese. A rare meal alone, she watched the teenaged waitress serve customers. Lizzie reflected on her youth spent as a waitress at Kelly's. Her life had always been tainted with some kind of drama, but despite it those were good times. She met Jason when she worked here.

Grams car was a short walk from there. She drove the car to General Hospital and tracked Audrey down. Thankfully there was only enough time to give her the key and describe where she'd parked. There wasn't room in Lizzie's head to take in a lecture from her grandmother.

The walk back to Kelly's was fog lifting. By the time she reached the park air enter her lung unobstructed by tense muscle. Her arms swung easily from her loosening shoulders. The detached feeling lasted till she came upon _that _patch of grass. It was in _that_ spot, out from under her nose Jake was kidnapped. Eyes forward, forcing other thoughts into her head, but Elizabeth couldn't prevent her body from having a physical reaction to _that_ curse section of manicured nature.

If she could kick a memory's ass, she would. Instead she focused on the line of hedges to the right when she walked passed. But then Lizzie started imagining Sam standing there, witnessing Jake being taken quietly from him crib. Such a good baby, he rarely cried. Instead of hating the park her hate of Sam began to rekindle. By the time she got to the street, though, Elizabeth had convinced herself all over again how Sam earned her forgiveness from Lucky and Jason so she should forgive her too. After all, when a person's life is spinning out of control they can do a lot of fucked up shit.

---

_ENOUGH!!!!!!! Why does my forgiveness of others come at the expense of my own heart? I give up so much forgiving others. No. That's not right. Forgiveness isn't the problem, forgiveness is good. I loose too much PRETENDING nothing happened and acting like I'm not mad as hell!!! _

---

Turning right out of the park on to the sidewalk her pace strengthened. Bouncing confidently with each vow as she made for the diner where she'd left her car.

---

_All that's ending NOW Lizzie Webber. You are forgiven Lucky, Nik, SAM, Jason, Mom, Dad. We are all forgiven. But I'm done acting like nothing happened! You're done putting others worth over your own worth, you hear me? We are all adults. What Sam did was wrong. What Nik did was wrong. What I did was wrong. So from now on stop beating yourself up and LEARN something from it all!!! For Christ's sake! Learn something. …_

… _is someone whistling at me? _

---

Elizabeth noticed the front end of a car just to her left cruising at her walking pace. Its shiny chrome looked expensive. Afternoon sun winked off its bumper.

_Whoooooot Whooo!_ The international sign for 'nice ass' blew again.

"Need a ride?"

She didn't want to turn around; show any interest. Was someone actually hitting on her? In the street?

"No Thanks, I'm fine."

"You sure? Looks like you'd fit perfectly in this seat beside me."

Something about the voice seemed so familiar as it reverberated in Elizabeth head. She couldn't help but peak at the driver… "Michael?"

"Oh. Ah, hey. Elizabeth. I didn't know it was you…" He laughed but not because he was embarrassed. Just surprised to learn the ass he'd been ogling was older than he thought.

The top was down on his convertible. Elizabeth stopped to put her hands on her hips and give Michael her best motherly expression of disappointment. He put the brakes on the coupe to enjoy it.

"Practicing to be in the family business I see."

That surprised him, "Uh. No. Actually Dad and Jason won't let me." More than a little unnerved to be making that confession to an acquaintance.

"Reallllly?" she exaggerated. "Hum. They won't let you become a dock worker?"

The teenager turned three shades of red.

"I can probably put in a good word for you. Let them know you have great potential with that whistle."

"That's ok." He laughed. "Anyway, need a lift?"

"No thanks. I'm almost there."

She watched the son of Port Charles' number one mobster drive off wondering if that could have been Jake one day.

---

_Naw. Jason would make sure his kid had way smoother moves._

---

When all was done Lizzie made her way back to Grams' house. She had to admit, walking the threshold, it pained to be back in that house. Grams was her fallback but she was almost 30… couldn't she stand on her own?

Pulling a dozen different outfits from her suitcase she wasn't sure how to dress for a Quatermaine dinner. Her and Em would usually raid the kitchen and avoid family sit-downs. Did they dress for dinner? Was it another buffet?

Settling on fitted slacks and a silky white blouse Lizzie covered it with a sweet but light, casual sweater. If it was fancy she could take off the sweater.

---

_If Jason comes back I can take off the sweater. OH SHUT UP!_

---

On the drive over Elizabeth rehearsed how she was going to say 'no, but thank you' to Monica's offer. Smiling, Lizzie had the sneaking suspension she'd chicken out and just ask for more time to consider it.

Cowboy hats made of real leather. Chaps, well worn and dusty black. Hip holsters with no guns. Sheriff badges cut from metal, gold plated and dinged like antiques. Fringe on the long sleeved shirts, red like one of the stripes in the plaid pattern. And boots. Real cowboy boots. Her boys still wore their own jeans however.

They had to be the cutest things playing sheriffs and outlaw with Alice. Alice was the outlaw. Out of breath they ran to their mother when she demanded a hello kiss from them. Jake couldn't stop laughing as Alice growled she was 'gonna get him'. The pack tore off in a different direction.

Elizabeth didn't have to lift a finger. Monica didn't even hint at the lingering issue in the air. They served cocktails before dinner but only Edward and Tracy drank. It was surprisingly warm and cozy as if the day had worn all the spite out of them.

When she saw her boys again they were dress in fresh clothes, hands and faces washed. They were so tired, but their hungry bellies kept them awake. Flushed cheeks and calm, exercised little bodies, they followed Alice and the rest into the dinning room when the dinner bell rung.

---

_Monica is playing dirty! She wasn't born a Quatermaine but she sure has learned a thing or two from them! I can't remember when I've seen the boys so happy._

---

Desert and coffee was served in the family room. The boys each got a chocolate dipped cookie while they regaled Elizabeth with stories from their day. Alice took them up to brush their teeth and prepare for bed.

"Don't worry," Monica said. She took a seat on the couch where Jason's jacket still lay, "When you are ready Alice and I can help you get them in the car."

She nodded, too full to protest, "Are all those clothes from when Aj and Jason were boys?"

"Yes." Lightly rubbing a spot on the worm leather jacket.

Edward looked more worn out that the boys. "What an unexpected day. Elizabeth, my dear, it will be a pleasure having you here on the grounds with us. Well, good night all."

Lizzie didn't know what to say. But Tracy butted in anyway, "Daddy, she is NOT moving in. Have you heard her say yes? No. So don't get your hopes up."

Tracy soon followed him once she found her book. Elizabeth wondered what Tracy would read. She would venture the smart looking cover concealed a heady romance novel. But then, she was in love with Luke. It could be an action-adventure romp.

Smiling at the thought, "Good night Tracy." All she got was a grunt in return.

Finally alone Monica rattled on about the day they'd had and how happy the boys seemed. She insisted she didn't want to hear Lizzie's answer to her proposal. She wanted Elizabeth to take more time, even if the answer was yes. Generous to a fault, Monica wanted to be sure for all of them it was the right course of action.

Elizabeth decided to spend the night and let the boys sleep. She begged Monica to not make it hard for her to leave in the morning. She had a shift in the afternoon and needed to get her little family unit back into their routine. Monica agreed saying good night, placing a motherly kiss on her forehead.

Alice said good night last.

The room abandoned but for Elizabeth, she switched from the chair to the couch. Curling up in the corner thoughts and images clicked by like a slide show in her head. So much to consider. She wished she knew why Jason even started this snowball. Pulling his jacket over her like a blanket she hoped he'd show up so they could talk about it.

The last thing she remembered was tugging a curl from the corner of her mouth after a big yawn.

Luke Spencer dimmed all the lights once he'd successfully poured a cognac in one the crystal glass. Taking his first sip he settled into Alan Quartermain's chair. Amused he watched the enchanted Ms. Webber sleep. He hadn't expected to see her at the mansion. The house was dead quite. Everyone had been in bed for hours.

He recognized her non-traditional blanket right way and considered it. _Now, was she so small she fit inside his jacket, or was the owner's chest so broad it could contain a small woman?_

The aged liquid swirled in the glass releasing its aroma. Luke dipped his nose in and sniffed before taking another warming sip. A tiny glint out side the French doors caught his eye. He studied the area. It came from just beyond the potted tree. He wouldn't have seen it if the moon weren't full and Alice having done such a superb job keeping the window so clean.

It must have been an illusion; the flash didn't reappear. Luke took his time assessing the gamble and then slowly rose. Setting the glass down he approached Elizabeth as silent as a silver ally cat. Suddenly it was there again. A metallic glimmer abruptly closer, then quickly back into the shadows as soon as Luke looked up. Now he was sure.

Carefully swapping a soft blanket for the leather motorcycle jacket, Luke did not wake the sleeping beauty. Letting the leather drape from his fingers he held it up like a white flag or a dirty bar rag.

Stepping out side he quietly shut the door behind him. Luke stood still and listened.

"Show yourself Outlaw…"

The night always had noise. As silent as it might seem, something, no matter how big or small, was always busy scratching and clawing. Luke heard it. He was content to listen and wait on the enforcer.

"What did you think I was going to do? Hurt the princess? Rushing the door with your gun drawn? Not too bright there, Morgan."

Jason stepped out of the shadows, no weapon in sight, but Luke knew better. The enforcer stepped up to Luke taking his leather jacket back. He slipped his arms in right away shrugging his shoulders to force the jacket into place. The men sized each other up, Jason's eyes dark like deep water, Luke's mouth in a perfect smirk.

Jason three steps backwards, spun on heels and got several paces before stopping at Luke's voice.

"It's a good thing you're doing," Spencer said to Jason's back. "Stay away from Lizzie Beth."

The man he addressed didn't respond other than to tense his shoulders and suck in a breath.

"I couldn't do what Lucky's doing. It's a huge sacrifice he's making."

Jason was suddenly in his face. Quicker than he imagined a big guy like Morgan could manage.

"Sacrifice?" The mobster groaned.

"Oh that's right. You probably think taking on two kids that aren't your own is a blessing. Spare me." He could see Morgan's knuckles glow white in the moonlight as he tightens his fists. "Look, my son and I don't see eye to eye. But I know he is hurting right now. The last thing he needs to find out is all he sacrificed for your kid and Lizzie was for not because you're back in her life."

"Although I'm sure Officer Spencer," Luke tried to not react to the jab , "would be glad to know his father's taken an interest, I don't think he'd consider any of this your business."

"I'm sure your right."

Jason waited. He knew Luke wasn't done.

"Lizzie is the closest thing I've seen to a mix of Laura and myself. LuLu is all Daddy. Lucky is his mama. But Lizzie? She may not be my blood but I understand her. She's the flame like my Laura and we are all little moths drawn to her. But Lizzie has never really wanted the white picket fence. She's a free spirit that's been caged far too long. You're everything she wants, and everything she can't have."

"Good night Luke."

"She's everything you can't have too. Just remember that Outlaw."

The last thing Jason heard as he slipped off through the patch of thorns was,

"Good night Morgan. You saved LuLu from that psycho Artist' de Jour, so I owe you. **But I won't pay the debt with Lizzie's heart. Stay away**."


	9. Life's Like a Sandwich

Luke watched her eyes flutter. He swirled his drink and waited for Elizabeth to focus on him. She felt the blanket and right away knew she'd missed seeing Jason.

"I thought about waking you but decided to cover you instead."

"But I had…"

"What?"

"Never mind." Assuming Jason claimed his jacket without bothering to wake her, why open that door with Luke by explaining?

"I was pretty surprised to see you here of all places, darlin'"

Sitting up she said, "Yeah, the boys are upstairs." Stretching her neck, "Tracy didn't tell you?"

"No."

"I broke in last night."

Luke laughed. He noticed her confession was without a hint of embarrassment. She was changing. Deep within, his pickled old heart ached for what she and Lucky endured to finally stop believing in fairy tales. Fortunately for Luke Spencer he didn't believe in looking deep within so all he felt was proud.

Still chuckling, "That's my girl; steal the family jewels then get them to invite you to dinner. That's how we roll. Cheers." He held out his glass to her and nodded.

"More like, I was a drunken idiot and they invited me to stay. Go figure."

"We roll like that too… and we try our best to not fall down."

Their initial smiles faded till the pause boarded on uncomfortable. Elizabeth's mind was stuck on Jason ignoring her once again.

---

_It's not like we don't have legitimate things to talk about. I expect the good citizens of Port Charles to act like I have a scarlet letter on my forehead but not Jason. What's his problem anyway? UGH! I hate men right now!!_

---

Luke wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault. In fact the new and improved Elizabeth was down to just about one flaw: Jason Morgan. There was nothing wrong with her. But he didn't want to make Morgan look noble by giving him any excuses either.

Draining his glass, Luke asked, "Want a sandwich?"

"Thanks Luke", shaking her head. "I'm fine."

"Keep me company then?"

"Sure."

She pushed the blanket away, stood and folded it neatly. Lizzie followed her ex father-in-law to the Quartermaine's stately kitchen. Luke flipped on a small overhead light that shone down on a butcher block in the center of the prep area. When he opened the stainless steal doors to one of the two refrigerators it cast more light around the room. She watched him pull out spreads, a tomato, greens, grilled peppers, lunch meat and a block of cheese. They were already on a platter as if Cook expected him.

"Get the bread out, will you?" He nodded towards the corner of the counter with an ornate breadbox on it.

She didn't ask if he wanted the fresh baked rye or olive Panini, he was getting the whole grain, like it or not. After adding it to the butcher block she took a seat on one of the stools lining the tiled counter.

"I know where Cook keeps the Godiva Hot Chocolate powder…" he tempted.

He looked up from his burgeoning masterpiece to see Lizzie being coy. She was biting her bottom lip trying to suppress a devilish grin. 'Lizzie's the flame alright, that's for sure', he thought, 'what man wouldn't want to be the reason for those smiling eyes?'

"It's in that cabinet, in the blue jar. Milk is in that 'fridge. Copper pot's hanging there." Luke directed pointing with a large carving knife.

Each went to work creating comfort from food. Luke declined her offer to make him a hot chocolate.

"Luke?" Gently she stirred the chocolate and milk starting to bubble at the edges of the orange pot.

"Hum?"

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Why? Shouldn't I?"

"No. You shouldn't but I'm glad you are. I'm still recovering from being royally chewed and spat out by your daughter."

"Yes. My spawn can be quite…"

"Aggressive?"

Nodding as though adjusting to the description, "Yes, but…"

"Emotional?" she wanted to say hypocritical.

"That too. But…"

"Clueless yet spot-on at the same time?"

"YES. That's the ticket." Luke added a pickle to his plate and joined Lizzie at the counter where she was sitting down with her mug of chocolate. "How did I manage to be part of raising two extremely insightful, brilliant children that don't have a clue at times?"

"Lulu is doing alright."

"I'm afraid she's traded in her high heels for high wire slippers. That one is walking a _very_ thin line. She's in your shoes actually." Rubbing his hands together Luke prepared for his first bite.

"Really? God forbid. Poor girl. Is it Domin- I mean Dante?"

"She's determined to stick with him despite being put smack dab between the cops and the mob." He bit down showing instant satisfaction. The sandwich was perfection.

"You mean between you and Sonny."

Swallowing quickly, "I mean between Jason and Lucky." Luke clarified as nibbled on the bits of deli meat and veggies spilling on to his plate.

She stopped blowing on her steaming hot chocolate, "Oh… _those_ shoes."

"That's why I'm taking Lucky with me to France. He's off the case because of conflict of interest or something. LuLu still refuses to admit she saw anything and without her testimony they don't have a case against Corinthos. I just hope Dante isn't sticking around Leslie Lou hoping he can get her to turn snitch. She swears he cares about her… I just don't know…"

"That's a tough one. I always knew Lucky loved me but the job… well, sometimes the cop overruled the husband."

"Exactly. I know darlin'. Been there." The pickle snapped between his teeth putting a period on the sentence.

"Jason would never hurt LuLu you know. And Sonny would never order him to."

"I know but Lucky doesn't see that and he will continue harass Jason on LuLu's behalf. It'll only make things worse. I can't blame him though. Jason did have a choice to save Sam or LuLu- you know, in that Franco mess- and all Lucky can see is he didn't pick LuLu. He's got some idea about LuLu never choosing the life but Sam did. In hindsight I'm not sure it's all that clear cut. I know Jason saved my kid's life, though, by having Dante Brasco go after her. But, honestly, I gotta back my kid up. It's kinda hard for me trust Jason too."

---

_Of course Jason hurts people. Let's face it, he kills traitors!! But it's Sonny's call and Sonny bases things on emotion. As long as LuLu is quite, she is safe. I can't believe I even brought Jason up! Change of subject!_ STAT!

--

"Is Laura OK?"

Licking his fingers after another bite of perfection was down the hatch, "I think so. We haven't heard from her since she got her clean bill of health. She said she wanted to do some traveling but we thought she'd still stay in touch, you know?"

"I'm sure she's cruising the French Rivera with the top down. I can picture her beautiful blonde hair with a silk scarf tied around it, bright red lipstick, blue skies…. You know, I think I should be sitting next to her in that car."

"Me too Thelma." He smiles tapping his elbow to hers so she'll see is wink. "I'm sure Laura's fine. But Cowboy's concerned and it's a good reason to get him out of town for a while."

"Take care of him Luke. He didn't deserve what I did. Make sure he knows that. Make sure he knows it was me, not him."

"Lizzie Beth?" He held her eyes in his when she looked at him. "You didn't deserve it either. Not saying how you handled it was right but we become prisoners when we lockup our hearts. It gets stir-crazy in there. You busted out and it wasn't pretty. But you're out. Just be careful and listen to your heart now that it's a renegade. Know what I mean?"

"Nope."

"Fair enough" he laughed. "Make ya a deal. I'll look after Lucky if you keep an eye on my daughter. "

"Deal." Placing her hand on his shoulder, "And I'll make sure LuLu understands your leaving is as much to help her, as it is to help Lucky; if she'll listen to me."

Giving her a genuine expression of gratitude as he patted her hand, "Appreciated."

Lizzie felt grateful to Luke too and gave his mustard smeared cheek a kiss to show it. His eyes twinkled back at her. Taking a sip of the hot chocolate she had one last thought…

"Any chance you can take Nik with you too?"

"You know I love 'ya darlin." Tilting his head slightly, "**But every man has his limits**."


	10. Bait, Lure & Tackle

Slamming the screen door behind her, Elizabeth let out an exasperated grunt. Things were easier when her brother was around to mediate. She couldn't have one more argument with her grandmother and survive it.

"Mommy!"

"Hey guys, time to come in and wash up. Dinner soon."

After weeks of April showers the good weather had the boys playing outside most of the day. They were walking mud pies. Cameron came to her first and she stripped him down to his Spiderman undies right there on the porch.

"Go on in. We'll get you in the bath and in your jammies as soon as I get your brother to come in." With a pat on the butt she he scooted him off. "JAKE, come on honey!"

Her youngest squatted in the middle of a mud puddle digging for worms. His rubber boots were black but they used to be yellow. His little hands were almost purple from the cold but he was undeterred. Light was fading so he put his face closer to the wet earth. Elizabeth knew she wasn't getting anywhere so she joined him instead.

"Whatcha got there?"

Holding out his filthy fist the ends of his grip squirmed with wiggling worms.

"Ewe, gross!"

Jake looked at her quizzically.

"They're all dirty. Maybe we should wash them off? Do you think they'd like that?

Jake nodded and rose.

"Come on then."

He followed her to a dish left outside where rainwater had collected.

"Here, put them in there."

Fascinated little Jake opened his fists and let the worms drop. He squatted down to watch them squirm in the water. The mud broke away exposing there pink, spineless bodies. "Day swimming." He observed.

"Let's let them take their bath and you and I go in and take a bath? Then we can have dinner. Are you hungry?"

Looking up at his mom he nodded.

"Good. Come with me then."

Before she could avoid it, he took her hand in his little grimy one. She held it despite the muck and worm slime. His little fingers were ice. Tipping the dish with her foot, Jake didn't see his mommy free his wormy new friends.

Cam and Jake splashed in the tub while Gram mixed up some oatmeal for the kids. She knew how they liked it with raisins and brown sugar. Of course Gram didn't think it was an appropriate dinner but decided to not add that to their list of arguments lately.

Elizabeth dried the tikes off and ushered them down to eat. They wore their PJs so she tied kitchen towels around their necks to catch spills. The boys ate the oatmeal with gusto. Cameron was so hungry he didn't even try to bargain for more brown sugar. Gram took the opportunity to step away and talk calmly with Elizabeth.

"You know I love you and the boys. You are welcome here as long as you need. Nevertheless you should consider, right now, this might not be the best place for you. I've been trying to wrap my head around how one girl, such a smart girl, could mess up her life so badly."

"Gram…"

"Let me finish. I know I shouldn't even think about it since it's none of my business. And I know you know what you did was wrong. For some reason I can't turn off my thoughts, as admittedly judgmental as they are. I think I just feel so protective of the boys. I know this doesn't sound like an apology, but it is. I _am_ sorry for being so argumentative."

"It's OK. I understand. This is your house and you should be free to think what you want."

"It's not that sweetheart… I don't know." Audrey couldn't find the words though they sat on the tip of her tongue. So she changed the subject. "Have you made a decision about the Quartermaine's job offer?"

---

_Oh so that's it. We are welcome but it's time to go. Gram, I guess everyone has his or her limits, just like Luke said. How does that song go? Mmm Oh, _… I would do anything for love/but I won't do that._ Shit, what did she ask me? Ah, I remember--"_

---

"I've thought about it every day. Remember you even had me do a pros and cons list."

"Yes I remember. And there were more pros than cons. Has that changed?"

"No."

---

_No- but then I couldn't tell you all the cons now could I? You and the damn list. Con: Jake is a Quartermaine heir and no one in the house but Monica knows. Con: Monica could slip up and if Edward or Tracy finds out that will be the end of that. Con: How do I explain why filthy rich Q's are suddenly doting on my sons and me? Con: what if I get used to said doting and start liking the easy life? It's all just so… bad. Dangerous. Tempting…. (more cons for the list) _

---

The pause was filled with the chatter of little boys. Elizabeth thought about how much fun they had at the Q's mansion. They seemed to be genuinely wanted there. Her grandmother put Jason in the con column. Though, secretly Lizzie put him in with the pros. She liked the idea of him running into Jake more often and crazy Sam couldn't say anything about it. She'd still like to talk to Jason only he was leaving it up to her, as usual.

Sighing, "I guess I will make an appointment with Monica to go over and check out the guesthouse."

"I think it's a good idea dear." Jake dropped his spoon. The clag of metal on polished wood floor drew his great grandmother's attention. "Jake, stay right there darling. I'll get you another spoon." And she did.

Michael Corinthos was at the Quartermaine's when Elizabeth stopped by. She didn't appreciate the way he sized her up. This was the second time but she'd excused the first incident because he didn't know whom he was whistling at then. Did he think he was looking at the Town Slut so it was okay to freely gaze at her breasts and cock an eyebrow of approval?

The exchange happened in the doorway as he was leaving the residence. The whole thing took seconds. Michael didn't say a word to her. To Elizabeth's chagrin, Monica stepped into the foyer just as she was about to say something about it. Michael's Cheshire grin powered up a watt knowing Elizabeth had to hold her tongue.

---

_That boy has gotten so cocky! He reminds me of Nik at that age but without the good manners. Are you here solidifying your position as favorite grandchild, huh Michael? Now that you have an older brother to compete with, bet you're rallying the allies. Someone needs to take that kid down a notch. On second thought, if I get one wish it's that he never finds out Jason is Jake's father. Now there is a rivalry no one can benefit from. Jeez, what a mess._

---

"Elizabeth, so glad you decided to come by and discuss the position."

"A _job_?" the young man's voice questioned.

Elizabeth looked behind her. She thought Michael was gone till she realized the door never clicked shut. Apparently he lingered in the threshold to check out her ass again. She glared at him. Impudent eavesdropper!

"Yes Michael. Ms. Webber is interviewing for a job here. As a nurse. We are so honored she's considering it."

Taking a few steps back into the house, "Are you sure Grandfather's heart can take it? Having such a pretty girl around?"

"Michael…" Monica smiled but used a tone to let her grandson know he wasn't being respectful.

"And I hear she's so _easy_…. to get along with."

He exaggerated the word 'easy' for Elizabeth's benefit and she got it. Man, the dirtier the laundry the wider in spreads. She was used to snide remarks nowadays. Some times she accepted them from the people she'd directly hurt but this kid? No, she didn't have to take it from him.

"Michael you're so sweet. Isn't it adorable, Monica, what comes out of little boy's mouths? I get this all day from my toddler," crowning her dig with a high watt smile of her own.

Michael clearly didn't like being called a little boy. Elizabeth and he stared each other down. Monica, not being as quick on the uptake, didn't know what to say. She was sure she missed something. All the woman could think to do was separate them and hope nothing her grandson did would sway Elizabeth's decision to move into their estate.

"Yes… yes, we'll be lucky to have her around here. Edward already adores Elizabeth. Come," taking Lizzie's elbow,"let's go take a look at the guesthouse."

"Oh this is perfect." Michael muttered after them. "_Perfect_." The youth whispered so just Elizabeth could hear, "This little boy knows just where to go if he wants play doctor."

The nurse practically choked on her disbelief. She would have hauled off and slapped him if she'd had the chance. Monica had her going in the other direction. There was one consoling thought. At least she pretty much knew now, Michael was a virgin. She was sure Carly would be so proud.

Used to shaking off people's negativity lately, Elizabeth happily chit chatted with Monica down the path to the garages. The neat garden path led them past a stable of Quartermaine vehicles and around a corner to the guesthouse.

Lizzie loved how the whole complex seemed to be surrounded by its own private forest. The old growth trees probably went back to the start of the Quartermaine family hundreds of years ago.

The two-story guesthouse linked with the garage. Architecturally it looked like an extension of the garage but its shutters and stone chimney gave it away as a house. It was double the size of her last residence.

They went inside and toured around. Upstairs had five bedrooms and three baths. Downstairs had a full kitchen, dinning area, kitchen nook, living room, game room, two baths, one half bath and a study. Alice had already moved back into the house. Besides a few wrestling trophies and posters the housekeeper hadn't found new homes for, the place was bare.

Monica could see Elizabeth was intimidated by the size. "It'll look smaller with furniture in it."

"I'll need an advance just to stock the place!" she joked.

"Actually, we moved all the furniture back to storage. There is a barn opposite the lake house. Edward and I wanted you to be able to pick out your own stuff. So all you need to do is to go down there and tag what you want." Monica rubbed her hands together excitedly, "and if nothing suits you, we'll go shopping."

"So that's where Jason gets his generosity streak from." Elizabeth winked.

"If that's true, and he learned it from me, I'm flattered. Figured out awhile ago, you can't take it with you so enjoy what you have and spread it around."

"Amen."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think I'd be nuts to turn this down. But what's the job?"

"I was thinking we'd make you Edward's and Cook's nurse. They do need someone to make sure they are taking their medications responsibly. Neither can really be trusted. I'd like you to monitor their blood pressure and the like as well. If you could also encourage them to get out for a walk or even just play with the kids, I think it would improve their health and their disposition."

"If I accept I won't take a salary. The house and the," clearing her throat, "anticipated _babysitting_ is enough."

Dr. Quartermaine smiled, "Are you sure? I can arrange a fitting salary to compensate for dealing with Edward. I can also arrange a leave of absence from General Hospital."

Touching her arm, "Monica, I know how much having Jake here means to you. That's why I am considering all this. People are already going to ask questions so let's not let them see you bending over backwards for me and the boys, ok?"

"I understand. However, here on the grounds, I am going to spoil you, _Cameron_ and Jake. Is that understood? Babysitting is something _I'd pay_ _you_ for."

Laughing at how Monica pulled rank, "Yes ma'am." She appreciated Monica emphasizing Cameron too.

"I am serious Elizabeth. I will open a tab at Jake's, or pre-buy movie tickets and have the popcorn, soda, hotdogs, pizza and ice cream waiting for you if that's what it'll take to get you out of the house."

Elizabeth laughed out loud. "Getting me too fat to get out the door might defeat the purpose."

I'll take that as an acceptance of my offer?"

"Yes. But, "holding up a finger, "one more agreement: this is on a trial basis. In three months let's evaluate how things are going. If either one of us isn't happy, the boys and I move out, no protests. OK?'

Reaching out to shake the hand of her new-hire, "Ok."

Lizzie smiled and didn't take her hand. Instead she gave Dr. Quartermaine a big hug. "Thank you."

They walked out of the house together arm in arm giggling like giddy school girls.

"Now, let's talk about that babysitting," Elizabeth suggested. "Are your free Thursday nights? I wanna sign up for a pole dancing class."

"You can't be serious!" Monica gasped.

"Oh, but I am. In fact, you should come with me one night! We'll have fun." Lizzie's smile was dazzling, "I hear it's a _great_ workout. **And it will go nicely with my new image don't you think?" **


	11. Gitty Up!

(note: _I just noticed that when I upload a document the symbol I was using isn't recognized. I using a it for breaks in the story. Sorry for the not so smooth segues before.. now I am using a solid line "_____" to distigush it. The --- 3 dashes are still for Lizzies thoughts. Enjoy--_)

* * *

"I thought there would be more mirrors… there aren't any!"

Dr. Kellie Lee openly laughed at the petite brunette. "Elizabeth, we are taking a pole dancing class, not The Learning Annex's How To Strip 101."

"I know but…"

"Hello Ladies." A southern belle in booty shorts that look like underwear, and a tank top greeted the two General Hospital staffers.

"This is Suzy." Kellie introduced. "And this is Elizabeth, the girl I told you about."

"Gurl prepare for the best workout east of the Mississippi." With a frown she added, "Kellie says you've had some hard times," then a big toothy smile popped out, "Sexy is gonna be OK again! Just you wait and see! We're gonna have so much FUN!"

"KELLIE! What did you tell her?" Elizabeth blushed.

"Nothing the world doesn't already know! Look Liz, I am not saying you are a sex addict like I was- am," to Suzy, "Recovering." Back to liz, "But for a while there sex was managing you, you weren't managing it. This is gonna be one way for you to get your power back, your confidence."

"But I have my power back!" She wanted to pout. "I wouldn't touch Nikolas again with a ten..foot.." suddenly aware of her surroundings and the bad pun. She had to commit, "_POLE_!"

Lizzie chuckled giving the other gals permission to join in.

Kellie put her arm on Liz's shoulder, "I love you. If anyone gets how someone can use sex to manage the pain in their life, it's me. Trust me. This is not just a workout for you. Some part of you spun out of control and sex was the catalyst. I want you to learn that sex, being sexy, is not a weakness. I know what it's like to be walking around that hospital with everyone whispering. But eff them if they can't take a joke!"

"Yeah. Fuck them!" The teacher interjected in her sweet twang. They looked at her straight-faced. "_What_?" she shrugged.

____

No matter how many times she watched it performed, there was just something awkward about how she approached the pole. Lizzie wanted to look all perky like the other gals sauntering up to the pole and taking a turn around it to build up momentum. It was no use.

---

_I am never gonna get this. I am such a dork. I feel like my limbs are made of plastic._

---

"Come on girl, one more time." Suzy encouraged as she approached the newbie.

Lizzie was sweating like a dog. The first part of the class, stretches and strength exercises, felt amazing. They were tough on her body but she like pushing it, enjoyed feeling strong. But when they started the actual pole work she had problems. The sexy walk around the pole was throwing her. It didn't require strength of muscle, more like strength of character. She started and stalled.

"Where's the bar? Give me a shot of tequila and I can do this!" she laughed at her self. Hollering across the room to Kellie, "I need some Lickit, Slamit, Suckit!"

Kellie laughed and waved her off before going back to work on her own moves.

"So this guy you wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole…" Suzy asked as Lizzie tried again.

"Uh huh?" It was no use; a 5 year old beauty pageant contestant had more poise.

"Are you angry at him?"

"Yea," Lizzy conceded as she stalled again. "So?" She pulled up her sweats to get more skin to grip the pole with.

"Can you use that anger to control your nerves about being sexy? Use it to let him know he's not going to take anything away from you."

Her suggestion was good advice but it didn't strike a cord of truth with Lizzie. Nik wasn't a problem like that anymore. "_Maybe_..?"

The instructor was almost at a loss. Suddenly she got behind Lizzie, firmly placed her hands on the younger woman's hips and held on.

"Move Girl…" Suzy tried to guide Lizzie's sway. "Loosen up. Close your eyes. I KNOW you have this in you. Ok… feel the beat…" Her fingers tapped a rhythm on Lizzie's pelvis as she pushed her hips into motion.

The Texan kept encouraging Lizzie's hips. Finally Elizabeth closed her eyes and concentrated on the music. She was still stiff but at least moving and feeling a little less self-conscious.

"Now imaging you are alone in a big empty room. No one can see you. Your chest is opening up, your shoulders are loosening…"

And sure enough they were. Lizzie was imagining the box shaped room, dark except for a loan, warm spotlight on a simple pole in the center.

--

_It's not so scary. I don't know what I am so afraid of…_

---

"…Remember that feeling you get on the swings… not as a kid but as a woman… how it feels to grab the chains and push your body using gravity to move you through the air… the rocking of the swing.. the gentle wind…."

---

…_the way the breeze feels on my skin… the sun on my face.. _

---

"… there is a fan on in the room… feel the air on your skin…. That's good." Suzy let Lizzie's hips go, she was in the groove finally. She admired the how sensual Elizabeth was, her shoulder and hips working together to generate a soft wave. As she gently pushed Lizzie towards the pole, "there is a man in the shadows, he's sitting in a big ole chair watching you, but you can't see him… now dance for him Lizzie."

To her surprise, Elizabeth stepped forward and barely lifted her lids. She reached for the pole and held on to it. Walking around it, picking up her pace. After one full revolution building momentum Lizzie hooked her Achilles heel around the brass cylinder and pulled herself off the earth. It hurt but she didn't mind. Lizzie road the thrust as her body spiraled to the floor. Gracefully her other foot landed first. Bring the other along side she came to a stop in a squat.

---

…_the man smiled, pleased, the shadow is covering all but his mouth. His long fingers grip the arm of the chair. He is restraining himself… his legs are far apart and I've made them tense…_

---

From the squat Lizzie rolled her bottom up first and followed with her arched back. Standing in her baggy sweats, breast proud, ass unashamed, Lizzie fully opened her eyes.. The dark room of her imagination evaporated replaced with the studio and stares from Suzy, Kelly and some disgruntled nurses, all agape.

"What got in to you?" Kellie demanded with a growing grin.

---

_Jason._

---

"Nothing… I don't know. I guess I just lost myself for a minute." But her face was suddenly flusher than the earlier work out had achieved.

"Class, if you saw that, it was the perfect demonstration of the Fireman's Swing." Suzy followed with applause and, everyone but the nurses, joined in; they turned their backs returning to their rudimentary maneuvers.

The skin at the back of Lizzie's ankle was red and tender. Her muscles had been stretched way beyond what they were used to. Despite that, Elizabeth felt sexy and a little nervous that Jason had a hand in getting her there, even if it was just in her imagination.

That high dampened slightly when she watched Dr. Lee grip the pole, climb up, sweep her shapely legs around it, bring her self forward, do the splits in the air and suspend herself there. The pediatrician just floated upside down in a display of purely elegant upper body strength.

---

_Way to put Jason out of my mind Kellie! Thanks! I am so never gonna be able to pull that off! Suzy did give me props though. Geez I can't believe how big my ego is right now! One successful maneuver and a pat on the back from the teacher…You want to be a pole dancer! Elizabeth Webber: Nun By Day and Private Pole Dancer By Night: EXPOSED! For heaven's sake Lizzie. Grow up. You are a mother. That's right! You are one HOT MAMA!! – is this what they mean about empowerment? Am I doing this right?_

---

In her East Texas accent Suzy announced to everyone how happy she was to see all the new faces and she hoped to see them all again. But she only winked at Lizzie.

Elizabeth watched the women as they filed out. The experienced ones all wore tanks and short-shorts. Other than Kellie, who was the trimmest, most of the woman had a few pounds that rolled and added to their curves. None of them seemed shy about any of it. They were mothers and housewives, teachers and account executives. Confidence in their bodies and an ease with laughter emanated from each one. Did they go home and dance for their lovers, for their husbands, for themselves?

Who could she dance for? On one hand men were the last creatures she should be concerned with. On the other hand, there were three grown ones she seemed to give a lot of her power to. Could she be a powerful, sexy woman and not give it away to a soft-lipped smile designed to weaken her knees?

"What's the matter Elizabeth?" Kellie was trying to assess Lizzie's expression.

Lingering thoughts of her fantasy crept in. Jason's smirk as he sat in the shadows watching her dance but she forced the image out.

"Nothing."

"You sure, Sweetie?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Changing the subject, "everyone looks so normal. And besides mirrors, I half expected flashing disco lights, but no, it's just a studio that happens to have a dozen firemen poles."

"I told you. It's not at all what people expect. You had fun right?"

"A blast! " she answered sincerely. "I feel like that guy from the Fantastic Four though.. the rubber guy. I've never stretched so much!"

Like a summer breeze Suzy sauntered up to Kellie, "Girl, you make sure to bring this one back to me, OK?"

Elizabeth smiled bashfully.

"Look she's flirting with me already. Yes, yes Lizzie Dear. I will take you under my wing and whip you into shape. You will be climbing the pole in no time." The instructor's laughter sounded like a cheery church bell.

Kellie was all smiles too, "She has _the look_ doesn't she? She's hooked." To Lizzie, "I warned you."

Some of the other gals Kellie recruited from General Hospital interrupted the trio. As they thanked the teacher and Kellie, Lizzie was given the cold shoulder. She would have excused her self but the other gals had already maneuvered their backs to Lizzie and effectively cut her out of the conversation.

---

_You think you are getting to me? Hell no bitches. I still have seniority over you at the hospital. One day you are gonna need me to cover a shift or something. Do you think I'm gonna say yes? Hell no! _

---

Lizzie made a quite exit letting the attitude of a few nurses roll off her shoulders. Once outside she called for a cab. For a second Lizzie thought about phoning for the Quartermaine limo but changed her mind. Kellie met her outside.

"Where's your car?"

"I hitched a ride with Dr. Quartermaine so we could put the car seats in her limo."

"Limo. Damn girl. Call the limo to come get you."

"I can't. She's already babysitting so I could come to this class. I can't impose any more."

"Um, it's the limo driver you're _imposing_ on and he gets paid for it."

"I'm good with the taxi."

"Well, I'm not happy leaving a sexy, young mother waiting alone…" She bumped her hip to Lizzies.

"Kellie, go," Lizzie laughed, "I'll be fine."

Finally, at Lizzie's insistence, the pediatrician acquiesced.

Despite her cotton shirt, damp still with sweat, molding to her form, Lizzie held off putting on her hoodie. The night was unusually soft and warm though a chilly breeze was mixing in with the spring air like a cocktail. It felt intoxicatingly fresh on her skin. She daydreamed again about being on a swing, which morphed into swinging around the pole… and Jason.

Six months ago, Lizzie would never, ever consider taking a pole dancing class. Decades of pleasing others hadn't worked out so well so she was trying new things that interested HER. It's like she'd come full circle. Landing in Port Charles as a teen she was the town rebel, doing the exact opposite of what would please people. In between that time Lizzie had worn many hats for many people. Maybe life was forcing her back to the beginning so she could find out who she really was?

"It's just a dance class. How can I do any more damage?" she asked herself aloud.

---

_I'll find away! Oh, Lizzie, no one is gonna ever know. Why would anyone care? We wore sweats and tee shirts. What's slutty about that? It was fun! Besides, even if it was sexy, what's wrong with that? Apparently I will have to show more skin if I wanna grip the pole though. Oh, I did love that little workout outfit the accountant had on! Wonder what it would look like on me? Hope they have it in pink. I think I need to go shopping. Not too sure about the 8-inch platforms Suzy wants me to get though…_

---

The street was lonely now that all the cars abandoned their parking spots. Slow moving traffic passed on their way to restaurant row. The last people she expected to see were Detective Falconari and Lulu Spencer. But the car backing up, as the passenger window slid down, held none other than Lucky's little sister and her new beau, Sonny's long lost son.

"Need a ride?" Lulu's voice couldn't be any dryer. She stared out the front windshield as if Elizabeth wasn't there. Clearly it was Dante who insisted they pull over and not ignore a seemingly stranded woman.

"I'm fine, thanks. Taxi's on its way."

"See, Slut's fine." Lulu said to the driver in the same arid tone.

Lizzie gasped. "Let it go!!" putting her hands on her hips to take a firmer stance.

"You heard the slut, let's go. We've done our good deed for the day. I'm sure Mac will give you a gold st—"

Dante quickly ducked his head to speak and cut Lulu off. His eyes went immediately to Elizabeth's clingy shirt.

---

_Don't you DARE cover up Elizabeth Webber!!! Remember what the teacher said! Embrace you sexuality. Besides fuck them if they can't take a joke! Go ahead Lulu, scoff all you want! Remember, I'm Port Charles' resident ManEater!!! WATCH OU!!_

---

Lizzie couldn't help but giggle at the thoughts in her head. It threw Lulu to hear it revealing a chink in her armor but she held fast.

"Sorry Ms. Webber, we haven't met officially. I've seen you at the hospital. I'm Dante Falconari."

---

_Eyes up here buddy._

---

Lizzie hunched down, despite the pain in her sore muscles, to be level with the car's doorframe; Dante's gaze followed. Fearing the blond might decide to take a bite out of her arm, Lizzie's reach into the car was tentative. Dante met her half way and shook her feminine hand.

"Nice to meet you, officially. Thanks for stopping." Taking back her hand she looked at Lulu who was still staring straight ahead. Lulu's expression said '_someone just took a crap in her lap and it was sooo inconvenient_'. "Lulu, have you heard from your dad or Lucky."

"What's it to you?" bothering to turn her head a little so Lizzie could see the distain on her face.

"You know I talked to Luke a couple of nights before they left. He wanted you to know—"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. Especially from YOU."

"He just wanted to get Lucky away so he wouldn't make things worse—"

"Oh yeah, you would think it's Lucky's fault. Never your fault, right Elizabeth?"

"Ok, Ok, ladies. Unless there is a vat of mud somewhere nearby, I'd rather not see you two pull each other's hair out." Lulu slapped Dante shoulder without so much as a twitch on her pretty face. "Owe." The driver glared at his blond passenger, "Are you sure you're Ok Ms. Webber?"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?" Dante winced in anticipation of another smack.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

____

Finally home, Lizzie found Monica contentedly rocking in the chair next to Jake's bed. The tike was sleeping soundly, little hands twitching as he dreamed of chasing ducks at the park. They were trying separate bedrooms for the boys. Jake was taking to his room just fine but Cameron was showing some anxiety.

"How was class?" Monica whispered.

"Fun. Really, you will have to come once." Monica looked skeptical. "Really. It's great for building your core strength." She flashed a teasing smile. "I need a shower but I'm wanna check on Cam first. Can you hang out?"

Monica nodded and continued to rock slowly.

Alone in his big room Cameron had all the covers over his head. He was so still she couldn't tell if he was asleep.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Cam?" She came around the bed to sit beside him. Speaking to the mound of blankets, Elizabeth asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Um, is Jake ahwhite?"

"He's fine Honey. Monica is with him." She placed a comforting hand where she thought his head was.

"So nobody came and stowe him?"

"No, he's fine. Is that what you think? Someone is gonna _steal_ your brother?" She gently pulled the covers over to find her little boy curled up.

"They did befo'," Cam stated with sincere eyes gazing up at her.

Elizabeth sighed. It was released from deep in her lungs. A breath she had sucked in over a year ago and not let out till now.

"Bad guys came 'n got him. I was 'posed to watch him but he didn't fo'ow me when I said we hadda hide."

"I know Honey but that's not your fault. That was mommy's fault. I should have been there. I'm sorry I let you down Baby. I let you both down. But we got Jake back safe and sound."

"Jason and Sam saved him."

Sam. Lizzie swallowed her medicine, "Yes, they did and we are so thankful, aren't we?" Cam nodded as he sat up on his knees. Lizzie patted his dark curls. "I wish it never happened but the good thing is you and Jake have SO many people who love you. If you got lost, me and all the other people who love you so much would never EVER stop looking for you. So if a bad guy EVER tries to take one of my boys again they are gonna have to get through me first. "

"Weally?"

"Uh huh. And look at what else is a fact. Did Jason find Jake?"

"Yeah, bowf times."

"So what does that tell you? A guy would have to be pretty stupid to try and take one of my boys when they know Jason is just gonna find them anyway, right?"

"RIGHT." Cam jumped into his mother's arms and gave her a big hug. "So is Jason watchin' us wight now?"

Elizabeth coughed to stall, "Umm… maybe, no… I…"

Cam pulled back and clapped his mother's face between his tiny palms. Rubbing her cheeks and pushing them forward to make her have a funny face, "Cause he was here be'fo. He played wiff Monica an' Jake an' me."

Just then Elizabeth noticed Dr. Quartermaine in the doorway. Lizzie snuck a look at the heart specialist who gave a confirming nod to back up Cameron's claim.

Talking through puckered lips making Cam giggle, "Then he might be but he probably went home to sleep because he knows we are safe."

"And he was tyw'ed."

"Right. Tired. Did you tire him out?"

Dropping his hands and giggling, "He was the horsey." Cam snickered as he snuggled against his mom.

"Whaaaat?" Shocked, Lizzie needed another confirmation. Monica nodded with a grin and shrug as she folded her arms under her breasts. Lizzie shook her head in disbelief.

"Ok giggle-head, time for bed."

"Can I go say g'night to Jake again?"

"Only because I love you so, so, so much. You should be asleep young man."

She lifted him with her when she stood. They passed Monica and went to Jake's room. Once Cam was sure Jake was fine they walked back to his room. Lizzie tucked the covers tightly around him. Pulling a few of his stuffed animals to rest around his pillowed crown.

Speaking softly to Monica who lingered in the doorway, "It's OK, you can go. Thanks for everything."

Monica waved goodbye and blew Cam a goodnight kiss. They waved back. Then Lizzie lay her stiffening body down next to her son to whisper a fairy tale in his ear. She stayed with Cameron till he fell asleep which didn't take long.

She grabbed a quick shower. The hot water felt so good on her taxed muscles. Liz tried to picture Jason on all fours bouncing two little boys on his back. It just wasn't possible. It was like trying to picture Jason in swim trunks, or something, but with his big, bad enforcer expression. One can't look lethal in Hawaiian board shorts. The two things just don't go together. Even when it's to the delight of young children, a six-foot enforcer can't be macho crawling around on hands and knees, whinnying like a pony.

**Something in the universe was off; Elizabeth Webber was pole dancing and Jason Morgan was playing horsey…**


	12. Shaken Not Stirred

Thanks for everyone's wonderful reviews! Sorry it's taken so long to do any updating. Forgive me?

for some reason I can't get this program to make the accents to indicate when we are in Lizzie's head (italicized) and when we are out. Hope it's not too confusing.

* * *

"**Shaken. Not Stirred"**

"I need to talk to you."

The hub was the usual organized chaos with charts and orders shifting hands. Epiphany was briefing the next shift leaving Elizabeth in charge.

"I can't right now Sam. I'm busy." She barely looked up from her work to address the dusky brunette.

"I can wait. I'll be over here." Sam turned to head for the waiting area.

"Sam!" Lizzie's whisper-yell, stopping the woman in her high-heel booted tracks. When she had her eye, "I really can't. I've had my break already. I'm off pretty soon so I have to finish all this before shift change."

Her nemesis sauntered back to the hub and waited, thinking Liz had more to say. When Lizzie didn't offer anything else Sam spoke again. Her voice low, measured with an ounce of irritation, "So I'll wait till you are off. I know you don't have the boys. You're free as a bird."

"Look Sam…" A doctor paused near them to deposit a file. She waited till he was gone. "I really have nothing to say to you. And I think you've said all you need to say to me. So let it go. Whatever's on your mind, just let it go."

"Five minutes is all I need. It'll still be light outside when you get off. Meet me in the park." Sam paused to intensify her expression. Looking up under her dark lashes, "and don't think of not showing up. Or next time we _will _have our little talk right here. Am I clear?"

And she was gone. Lizzie watched agape as the elevator doors opened and swallowed Jason's girlfriend whole. Elizabeth tried to refrain from imagining giant teeth chewing up the woman and spitting her out on the bottom floor.

_This is Thursday! I have pole class and I really want to go! Last thing I need is another heart-to-heart with Samantha '_Nothing Can Touch Me' _McCall. Especially in the PARK!_

The single mother had done all she could to mimic the passive attitude towards Sam both Lucky and Jason had. Were they just bigger people than she was? The more empowered Lizzie felt, the less tolerance she found for Jason's current bedmate. The façade of niceties towards the woman was crumbling.

Lizzie dropped all her stuff off in her car with the hope she could still make the class. For a second she considered getting in and driving off but another confrontation at work would be the last thing she needed. If her brother wasn't Chief of Staff, Lizzie might have called Sam on her threat. As it was, she'd already put Steven in too many awkward 'brother vs. boss' positions.

Low beams from the sun extended the day by stretching its rays to the last. Spring was evident in the park by all its budding plants. The air was fresh and fragrant. Upon spotting Sam, Elizabeth pulled her sweater tighter around her body. It wasn't cold, but the sight of Sam waiting for her was chilling. The woman looked like a million emotions coursed through her body. Anger appeared to be the dominant one. Lizzie almost felt sorry for her.__What did I do now? I haven't seen Jason in, I don't know how long. Why is she mad at me? It can't be because of the roadhouse. That was too long ago. If she asks, I'll tell her the truth, I'd see Jason in heartbeat if he made any effort to see me. I miss my friend. But it's not mutual. He hasn't tried once to contact me. I need to tell Sam she can't keep me away from Jason- no one can, except Jason and myself. And he's doing a fine job of that all by his lonesome. That should make her happy._

"I came. Now what's so damn important? I have somewhere I'd much rather be."

"I bet you do. Do you think_ I_ want to be here?" her arms flew up in the air. "I don't know how anyone can remain so self-righteous after all the heartbreak they've caused, yet here you are acting all smug."

"Get to the point Sam."

Lizzie's arms stayed crossed over her chest whereas Samantha's hands gestured in the air like sun-drunk butterflies.

"I told you to stay away from Jason."

"So."

"So he disappears like clockwork now; every Thursday for example."

"Well, as you can see, he's not with me."

"I know where he is damnit! He's at the Quartermaine's. Where I happened to know you live now."

"Well, if he's there, as you say, you can clearly see that I am not."

"Daddy always taught me: watch out for the quiet ones," she smirked kicking the ground as if realizing for the first time it was a lesson worth learning. "You are up to something Elizabeth, and I am warning you AGAIN. This is not a game and I am not playing."

"I AM NOT _playing_ either Sam! I am so sick of your threats. SO sick of them." She sighed, "He sees the boys. I didn't even know it till Monica told me. But you should be happy." Lizzie tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice, "He only goes over there when I'm not."

"Oh- but you'd like to be there. Believe me; I know you, and your type. It's just a matter of time before you start showing up when he's there. Unless I stop you. Jason doesn't like surprises, and neither do I. So this is just another warning. DON'T start making yourself available so you can manipulate him again."

"I did NOT-"

"YOU DID!"

_Calm down Lizzie… this won't get you anywhere. She sees it her way and you have the truth! At least I have my version of it.. I didn't manipulate anyone did I?_

Letting out a breath, "Why don't you just tell _him_ to stay away from me? I'm the one who lives there. What, didn't the 'Danger' speech work this time Sam? Aren't you the one who demonstrated so nicely how gunmen can come out of nowhere?" Gesturing with her hands trying to look scary, "_So stay away from the boys! _Ugh!" Sam shuffled and folded her arms unable to hold Lizzie's gaze, "... wait a minute, you can't, can you? Oh this is rich..." suddenly Liz felt she had the upper hand, "Jason hasn't told you where he goes or what he's doing. And you can't tell him you know because then he'd see what an untrusting bitch he's bedded."

Sam's hand flew up to slap Lizzie but she caught her palm inches from connecting with her cheek. Yanking her hand back, Sam still kept it fisted at her side. Liz took a healthy step back.

"Look, Lil Miss Home Wrecker, I know about everything he does when it comes to _you_…

_Sure you do… liar. You've been sneaking around following him, haven't you skank? Such a liar…_

… I know about the roadhouse and your little bar room brawl." She smiled, loosening her fist when Lizzie's jaw weakened slightly, "Didn't think he told me, did you? I know you told him about our last little _chat_. I know he's actually seeing Jake when he's visiting Monica…

_Only because you followed him! He may have told you some of the roadhouse stuff but not all of it!_

…And I know you want him back. He's told me everything."

"I never told Jason I want him back!"

"_I KNOW_ you want him back."

"Then what's your problem if you know so much?"

"Not gonna deny it, huh Elizabeth? Well, he doesn't want YOU! Get it into your tiny little brain.-"

"Why would I deny it? I didn't stop seeing him because I stopped loving him!—" Lizzie tried to interject more but Sam wasn't slowing down.

"-Jason's too soft, if you start coming around rubbing your ass on him like a cat in heat he's gonna feel sorry for you." Sam continued over Lizzie's scoffs. "Poor pathetic, horny Elizabeth: no Nik to abuse? My cousin must have been out of his mind! Jason's busy. He can't constantly be letting you down easy, you pathetic slut. He needs to be home- with me. It's a waste of EVERYONE'S time. Got it!"

Abruptly Sam ended the conversation. She stormed off, wanting to leave while she was ahead. Sam couldn't resist giving Elizabeth a shove as she passed though. Lizzie stumbled back into a hedge but regained her posture quickly.

"Bitch." She muttered, "you could never be his home."

_What the hell was that all about? Jason needs to put that woman on a leash! He doesn't want me. Can't she see that? Sam's nuts. She needs medication!_

The car felt like it was on automatic pilot. Elizabeth headed straight for the Q's mansion without really realizing it. Her inner dialog went over and over the conversation with Sam. Two things came clear to her. One, Jason and Sam were on the rocks. Two, Sam was nuts.

At Main and 7th Lizzie pulled over. She took a breath and let the car idol. Half her thoughts voiced aloud…

'What am I doing?'

_Running to Jason for protection? Why? _

'He loves me and never stopped_.' _

_No, you love him, and never stopped. _

'He loves me too?'

_But I'm not allow anywhere near his life. He's wiped me out of it_.

_What if he did let you back in?_

'I am not going back to getting on my knees for that man! If he wants me, he knows where to find me.'

_Meanwhile Jason'll have to figure out she's crazy all by himself and I need to be _

'far, far away'

_from both of them when he does…_

As Lizzie swung the car around, the last thing she said aloud was, "Don't think you won this round Sam. I'm turning this car around because I am turning my life around. This is for me, not you."

So much for Sam's five minutes, it was too late to make Pole Class but it was too early to go home. Lizzie did not want to risk running into Jason. He'd read her face and know there was trouble. No, she didn't want to have the Sam conversation with him.

Dressed in scrubs with only her new pink booty shorts, matching tank and sweats in her bag, Lizzie didn't have a lot of options. Though the nurse had sworn off Jake's it seemed like the only suitable place to go. In the backseat she slipped on the tank top and the sweats. The line of her black bra went contrary to the straps of the candy colored fitted tank so she kept her sweater on despite its sterile hospital smell.

"All I need are the curlers in my hair!" she chuckled to herself looking in the side mirror; the confrontation with Sam almost forgotten. Lizzie felt proud, she was getting better at letting things go and not worrying how to fix it for everyone else.

Jake's was really warm it was inside. Coleman hadn't seemed to register the weather change. The sweater itched but she kept it on.

"Long time-no see, Sweetheart. Where' you been?" The toothpick in Coleman's mustache covered mouth wiggled when he grinned and winked at her.

"Hi Coleman."

"You haven't been here the last few nights out with the girls. Wasn't the same without you."

"Awe I'm sure they did just fine. Don't take it personally, but I've been avoiding this place."

"Now why would you do that Sugar?"

"I let too many mistakes happened here."

"Awe now darlin'- First, whaddya havin'?"

"Beer and a shot, please."

As Coleman filled a mug he finished his thought, "Lizzie, you can always come here. The walls have eyes, but they aint got no lips. All secrets, all mistakes, all the good times live here, within these walls, like one big happy family." He gave her the beer and placed two shot glasses between them. "And there have been some good times, right?"

"Yes," she meekly conceded not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Tequila?"

"Please."

He filled both of their glasses to the brim. Setting a saltshaker between them, Coleman went back for the lime wedges.

"Hey," a pleasantly masculine tone sounded at Lizzie's ear. She suddenly noticed the man who'd saddled up next to her. "Can I get set up too?" he asked Jake's owner.

"Mr. Falconari, nice to see you again," Lizzie smiled.

"And you, Ms. Webber."

They both watched Coleman set up a beer and shot for Dante.

"Old habits die hard eh, Falconari?" Resting his elbows on the bar Coleman explained to Lizzie, "The Cop Bar is downtown, but Dante here, he used to come in with the Corinthos gang… and he's still coming. Right, Detective?"

"Thought I heard you say this place aint go not lips? Less talking Coleman, more drinking," Dante's eagerness to dull the edge clear in his voice.

"Bottoms Up." Jake's owner lifted his glass first.

"Wait!" Lizzie took Dante's free hand and licked the flesh between his finger and thumb before quickly dashing salt on it. Then she did the same to herself.

"What?.." Dante was taken aback but amused at the same time.

"He poured the cheap stuff." Lizzie clarified. The bottle had a top-shelf label leading Dante to lift his brow in doubt. "Coleman's been pouring from the same bottle for years now. Why open a new one if you can just keep refill the old one, eh Coleman?"

"Oh…" Dante nodded. "I see."

"The kid knows me well. But I can't believe you narked on me to the PoPo." Coleman winked. His two customers ignored him and lifted their glasses. "Hey, what about me?" The barkeep offered the back of his hand eager to know what Lizzie's pink tongue would feel like on his skin.

"The alcohol will kill whatever germs Dante has… but you Coleman, I think it would take something industrial, no offence, you're on your own."

Dante laughed so hard he almost spilled his tequila. He needed that laugh, was primed for it. It had been a shitty day.

"Everybody ready?" the petite woman wanted to know.

"Cheers." They said.

All three clinked the shots together, licked the salt and threw back the tequila. Lizzie immediately sucked on her lime. Dante just went for his beer all the while smiling at the girl. He could see now why Lulu thought her former sister-in-law was a troublemaker. He'd always been under the impression Elizabeth Webber was a good girl, the philandering aside. In Bensonhurst affairs were not the unexpected evils they were in Port Charles so he'd never really held that against her. Everyone from Lucky to the postmaster said Webber was a good mother. That's what mattered to him when it came to judging character. But in this moment, her halo did seem to sit a little crooked atop her silken locks. Girls like her capitalize the 'T' in Trouble, he mused. She and Lulu had that much in common.

Coleman excused himself to tend other customers. The night wasn't too busy but there was a steady flow to keep him busy and the heat seemed to make them thirsty.

"So what brings you here tonight?" Dante asked unsure if he wanted to take the seat next to her or not.

"My car. Might be a taxi taking me home though." The booze heated up her cheeks.

_Fuck 'em if they can't take a joke. I don't care how bad I look. It's hot in here….isn't that a song?_

She took off her sweater. Dante helped her, holding the collar as she shrugged her arms out. Her flawless skin was just as he remembered it from when they shook hands, but this time a slightly flush from the warmth made her glow. She had two kids, but her tank top proved it was a lie by clinging to her flat belly. Dante even suspected the contrasting lace bra was more for decoration, as her breasts would probably stand up on their own. He laid the sweater on the opposite barstool and took the one next to her for his own.

Lizzie drew from her mug. The cold beer was refreshing. "So Lulu let you out? Or is she on her way?" Making a hand gesture, "should I bust out my karate moves just in case?"

Dante just sighed deeply as the corners of his lips tried to smile. He gave up and took another drink from his beer.

"So we probably shouldn't go there?" Lizzie asked, already knowing the answer.

_He's cute. Lulu got herself a nice guy, but he's so conflicted. Duh, Lizzie, wouldn't you be if you were a cop and found out your dad was a mobster…. And then the girl you're dating could testify- put Sonny away for life- but was keeping her mouth shut… Cop or boyfriend – Cop or son?_

"Dante, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think…" the pause deepened. "Never mind. You are who you are. Can't look back."

"Is that the question?" Humored by her self-edit. He figured she wanted to know what everyone wanted to know: would he still have been a cop if Sonny had raised him? Dante wanted to know if Sonny would have still been a mobster if he'd known he had a son.

"Yep. I mean, no. My question is, are you ready for another?"

"Coleman!" The detective signaled for a second round. The color of her fitted top accented the pinky glow in her cheeks. Elizabeth was good company and easy to look at.

"It's not fun having everyone know your business. Believe me, I know. And you had yours plastered in the papers and on the 5 o'clock news. I just had mine go out on the General Hospital telegraph. And of course it made the headline of the Spencer Family Gazette." She chuckled at herself glad to have a sense of humor about it now. "It's gonna blow over though, and you'll get a chance to know your dad. He's a good guy."

"Yep. A real model citizen."

"You know what I mean. You've seen his kids. He loves them. Protects them. You can't fault the guy for being good at what he does."

Dante was interested. Was a new theory possibly? Would be good to hear someone give different take than what he'd been getting.

"Enlighten me."

"Everything that comes around goes around, right? Life is cyclical. But in that circle there are always opposing sides. Doesn't make them good or bad, right or wrong; it's just part of life trying to balance itself. Sometimes opposites even attract."

"Really? So you don't believe right and wrong mean something?"

"Oh I DO! I do." Coleman had refilled the shot glasses and laid out fresh limes on a napkin but she ignored them so she could use her hands when she talked. "Some things are pure evil…

_Like Sam McCall. That's mean.. she's not all evil.. just… wait, what was I saying? Umm I love the first rush of alcohol in the blood…_

um…but most of the time, even within the bad, there are good intention or seeds of justification. On the flip side, good deeds are sometimes selfish. I'm probably not explaining it right."

She reached for the salt and licked her hand then handed it to Dante. He mimicked her. They both reached for a shot glass.

"To the Yin Yang." He offered.

"You are getting me!" her smile was infectious. "To Opposites being part of the Whole. To balance."

The tequila went down smoother than the first time. Dante thought about it for a while he watched her suck the juice out of the lime. The silence deepened but Lizzie kept quite and played with the condensation on her beer mug.

"So you are saying…" the detective trailed off.

"Oh please continue. I really wanna know what I said." She giggled, afraid her attempt at philosophy was a party downer.

Taking on a scholarly air, "Ms Webber, I think you are suggesting there are necessary evils in this world."

"Oh. Huh. Could be… I thought I was saying we are all looking for balance so if you are on the wrong side you try to find your way to the right side and if you are on the good side, sometimes you find yourself being _baaaaad_."

"Now I am confused again." He laughed.

"Me too! Isn't this fun? I love bar philosophy. I'm sure after a couple more rounds we'll have it all figured out."

"But the bummer is tomorrow.."

Almost in unison, "we won't remember it." They laughed and touched beer mugs.

"I think I get you Webber but it doesn't change that fact I'm a cop and long lost Daddy is a gangster."

"It's not supposed to. It's just supposed to give you permission to get to know him. You are a part of each other. Cop and criminal are just sides, they aren't the whole Truth. Truth is a lot more complicated. There are bad cops right? Why can't there be good criminals? Ever heard of Robin Hood?"

"I like you Webber but you are making my head spin."

"Sure it's not the tequila?"

"It's you."

"Dizzy Lizzie. Great. How'd she get out?"

"One more?"

"I'm game if you are. Hey! The pool table's free! Wanna play?"

Coleman brought their third round to the table along with a bowl of popcorn. He paused to admire Elizabeth's hindquarters as she lined up her first shot after the break. Dante kicked him in the shin when he noticed and sent him off.

The barkeep suddenly remembered what it was he wanted to tell Lizzie before the shape of her ass distracted him. Nikolas Cassidine was just in. He wanted to tell her the Prince had glared at them for a while before storming out. Oh well.

She missed.

"Told you I'm horrible."

They picked up their fresh glasses.

Man, her eyes are blue, Dante noted.

"My turn for a toast?" Lizzie looked hopeful.

"Go right ahead Webber."

"May your love be a 1,000 miles long, but come in 8 inch installments."

He couldn't help but crack up again; the things that came out of her mouth! She laughed too making it contagious. The couple both had to hold their stomachs while their eyes filled with teary laughter. Felt so good to laugh. Life had gotten too serious. Not since Emily was alive had she laughed so richly.

When the games were done and the bar was closing Dante felt like he'd lost 30 pounds of dead weight. Elizabeth felt lighter too. His sense of humor clicked with hers and they'd spent more time in fits of laughter than actually playing pool. They hadn't even drunk that much by the end of the evening.

When she realized his place was walking distance that left only her needing a cab. He waited with her like a gentleman. She probably could have driven but Dante insisted and even paid the cab fare. They hugged goodnight and not once felt awkward.

The cop was too relaxed from the levity of the night to notice the sleek black car, though its spit-shine detailing didn't fit in with other parked cars. He wasn't usually so unobservant but Lizzie had a way of distracting men and Dante was not the exception.

The Mercedes' tinted window cracked ever so slightly. Nik took another nip off his flask watching the Italian embrace his Liz. His temper simmered to a controlled boil as he decided which one to follow.

After the taxi dropped her off, Lizzie took a detour walking through the dark grounds remembering how just a few months ago she had to crawl through the rabbit hole to get here. The thorns were still sharp, though buds were starting to form on Lila's rosebushes softening the garden. They hadn't matured enough to give off a sweet scent yet but the turned earth lent a brusque aroma like strong coffee to the night air. It felt like the ground was stretching through its kinks after a long winter's hibernation offering new life and promise.

Still riding the wave light Dante and her laughter evoked, Lizzie decided to stay off the path. Without her body to trigger the motion-sensors (a new addition, probably Jason's suggestion) the estate remained in darkness. In the absence of Man she could hear an owl and the croaks of toads. Stars glittered above her head giving off just enough light to navigate.

Monica put the boys to bed in the main house after Lizzie called saying she'd be out late. She was free to make a bed of grasses and sleep outside if she dared. The idea was tempting but as soft as the new blades were, they would be dewy and the moon couldn't reflect enough of the suns rays to keep her warm.

When her trek circled around nearing the garages and her new home, the wildest patch of land belonging to the Quartermaine estate opened up. It was practically her backyard.

It completely contrasted its manicured sister at the front of the estate. The air was rich with mystery. Lizzie breathed in tasting both saccharine and bitter elements as the air slide over her tongue. It came from the mineral rich soil and the grainy sweetness of tender new leaves.

Lizzie's gaze traveled the lone path, like a white scar, cutting through the acreages of untamed clover and wild rye leading to the Quartermaine's lake. Beyond the trail the land rolled till it met with the distant tree line. The forest there seemed impossibly darker. Magic happened there.

She wished a brilliant white unicorn would come traipsing out or a twinkling star would magically turn into a forest nymph, fly down and perch on her finger.

Spying one of the brightest constellations Lizzie focused on it while she spun her tiny frame around and around. The world twirled with her making her head dizzy. Startled suddenly when Liz heard her name on the wind, she stopped, training her ear on the night in case it came again.

"_Elizabeth_…"

It was garbled but clearly her name, and not from the mouth of a forest nymph either. She looked for the source, surprised to see Nikolas staggering along the cobbled walk to her home. He triggered the first light just as Elizabeth was about to call out his name to hush him up.

Before that could happen, a strong hand was over her mouth and another around her middle pulling her away from the light. Like the thin lip of a spent wave stretching up the beach Lizzie watched the faint lamplight chase the tips of her shoes as she was dragged off into shadow.

Her heart thundered. She knew it was Jason almost instantly but couldn't help but be frightened when he grabbed her. He stopped where the artificial light wouldn't reach them. His warm breath made a shushing sound as it slipped between his teeth and into her ear. A shiver ran down her neck. Jason released Lizzie's mouth but the arm around her waist remained. There was something so masculine and protective about the way he was pressed up against her, holding her to him. Though Elizabeth could feel every point where their bodies connected she did her best to ignore it.

"_Elizabeth_!" Nik called out again, his voice full of pain. "ELIZabethhh" he slurred.

They both faced the scene at the garage house. Lizzie leaned back into Jason aching over Nik's suffering, wishing he wasn't but grateful Jason was there to prevent her from trying to comfort him. There was no comforting Nik.

"ELIZABETH!" Nik cried again. This time as if he was being tortured.

Jason felt Lizzie tense. "It's OK, no one in the main house can hear him," he whispered. "The boys are asleep there."

Lizzie turned from the scream when Nik cried out one more time. She buried her face in Jason's chest. Hesitantly the mobster put his other arm around her and held her gently.

"I'm so sorry," she muffled into the flesh somewhere near his rapidly beating heart.

He didn't know if she was apologizing to him or Cassidine. Probably both.

Nik's soft whimpers carried over the grass. There was one thud as he attempted to knock on the front door, practically giving up before he started. Then, suddenly and venomously a "Bitch!" echoed around them. Jason stiffened. Where his chest was warm and comforting it suddenly felt like she was leaning on the trunk of a giant oak.

"It's OK… I earned it." Pulling back to seek out his eyes so Jason could see she meant it. Her comment didn't seem to sooth him.

"He'll be gone soon." Jason's voiced coldly even as his chest loosened again and his arms tightened around her. "One way or another. I promise."

Lizzie accepted the comfort and snuggled into his chest inhaling the scent of him. The sky rolled past. Maybe it was affection, maybe it was gravity, but her body began swaying in his arms. It was like their long-ago dance at Kelly's only this time no quarter for the jukebox.

Eventually Nik let a stream of obscenities fall out of his intoxicated mouth as he left. The lights triggered again spotlighting his graceless exit.

Lizzie was the first to loosen her hold. Jason let her go somewhat. Unsure if he didn't want her too close or if Jason was afraid she'd leave, Lizzie let him hold her at a distance.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I don't know where he came from. He's never been here before. I'm so sorry you had to see that."

Jason's jaw tensed, "He's upset. I can understand."

"Really? I can't. Except when I think about…. well, him and Em. Losing her really devastated Nik."

"Yes. But that, what we just witnessed, wasn't about Emily."

"Yes it was." She had to believe it was.

"He's devastated, Elizabeth. Over loosing you." Shaking her a little to make Elizabeth look at him, "But it's his choice to act like that, it's not your fault. He's a grown man."

"I didn't mean to…"

"I know."

"Lucky, Nik, even Ric… they all act like I destroyed them. They had a hand in it, didn't they? Or am I just Elizabeth the Relationship Killer?" She so desperately wanted to fall back into his chest and wallow in self-pity but his elbows were locked.

"Ric is an asshole who never deserved you."

"Nik is just lost and thought he found something in me to make sense of his life. Meanwhile, I used him to destroy mine."

"You wanted to destroy your life? …with Lucky?"

"A part of me, yes. Isn't it obvious?" She almost laughed. "Going back to Lucky was the right thing to do. For the boys. I was in love with him once. I thought I could make it happen again… After you…" she furrowed her brows, "I was so," whispering, "numb."

"I'm sorry." As guilt washed over him, Jason couldn't help but loosen his hold on her. He didn't want her too close to him, not when they were alone. Starshine glimmered off tears welling in her eyes. The sight of them weakened his resolve.

Lizzie felt the change. She walked into Jason and he let her. Delicate hands splayed over his chest. He embraced her and leaned his chin on her crown. Lizzie angled her jaw to rest her nose and mouth near his collarbone. This was home.

"I love you." Lizzie said, the heat of her breath penetrating his shirt. She could smell his aura, warm and earthy like he was a part of the wild surrounding them.

Jason used his chin to maneuver her face to look at him. They had adapted to the ambient light and could see each other better. Into the other's eyes they stared till Jason's lips finally brushed hers. He swept a light kiss over her mouth again and knew it wouldn't stop there unless he forced it to. She pulled on his collar not letting him think about it again. With more passion they shared a deeper kiss.

To Jason's surprise it was Elizabeth who broke away first.

_Not all the laughter a man like Dante can offer, or the intensity someone like Nik has, or the comfort and safety the love of a guy like Lucky can provide even comes close to what's rolled up into one of those kisses. - no one fits me like you do, and I'm the only one who fits you... Maybe one day you will realize kisses like that are worth the fight? Till then._

He would never know it was Sam that made her breakaway. After the scene in the park Lizzie knew Jason had to come to her with a clear head. He would assume she was acting in self-preservation, he would be partially right, so she let him. Without a word Lizzie walked back to the house.

_Suck on THAT Samantha! He waited for me. Jason, you are gonna be in so much trouble when you get home. Maybe I should warn him…? I can't. He has to decide what he wants. God, please let it be me. Sorry God, that's selfish. Dear God, please just keep Jason and my boys safe and happy. Keep everyone safe and happy… and yes, even Sam. Thank you. Amen._

Lizzie fumbled with her keys, the kiss still coursing through her like some kind of unearthly root looking for a place to take hold. The key ring fell from her hand so she had to crouch down to find them. Standing up it was a newly learned reflex to roll her bottom up first. Legs straight..

_Stop it Lizzie! How embarrassing!_

This time the key found its home and she was inside. Lizzie ran like a mad woman to the second floor. She went straight for Cam's room whose window overlooked the front of the house. There he was! He'd come closer to the house. Close enough for her to make him out but not trigger the lights. She watched Jason walk in tiny circles rubbing the back of his neck. When his loop brought him to face the house he'd look longingly at the front door for a second. It made her smile.

Leaning her head against the frame she drew a finger over the places he'd kissed, careful to not make any overt movements.

_He's so beautiful. I do love him. Enough to not go down there. He has to figure it out for himself this time. Please Jason, figure it out. Or come up. Just bust down the door, come up here and take me…!_

On his next turn, when he faced the house, Jason didn't look at the door. Instead he looked straight up to her window. She froze. He stopped pacing. They stared at each other, each electrified moment vibrated between them rattling the stars.

Jason finally let out a sigh and dropped his eyes. Lizzie watched his chest hollow with the loss of air. Forcing one foot in front of the other, Jason walked away with her eyes following each step. **He seemed to take all the stars they'd shaken loose with him.**


	13. Grass Stains & Chocolate Smears

What? Two Chapters in what day! LOL - Again, the italicized chunks are when we are in Lizzie's head...

* * *

"**Grass Stains & Chocolate Smears"**

"You are so beautiful." He breathed then inhaled her delicate scent ever grateful to have her under his French gabled roof again. Even with his oversized desk separating them, he was sensitive to her aroma.

Overlooking the compliment, Lizzie set her purse down and pushed up the sleeves of her thin sweater. Despite being nervous she kept her tone professional. "Sorry if I am interrupting. I've been calling and you never pick up… I thought I'd take a chance."

The Cassidine Prince had been ignoring her calls all week hoping the object of he affection would eventually come out to confront him. He'd obviously played it well. In the middle of his study Elizabeth Webber stood like a capped vile containing the elixir his veins had been craving for so long. Nik had it bad. He adjusted some papers on his desk to steady himself before approaching her.

Everyone thought this was all still a rebound from loosing Emily. It wasn't. Liz was under his skin. It was about how soft she was, how responsive to his touch she was. It was about the way his name sounded on her breath. And when she said it, somehow it washed away all his sins, all of his pain so Nikolas felt alive again. Emily was gone; it was Liz he couldn't let go of.

Coming around the desk to greet her, "Yes, I saw you called. I've been busy, but it's fine. It's good to see you." Nikolas tried to smooth his palm over her hair once he was close enough. Lizzie pulled back abruptly sparking a glint of anger in his dark eyes. She shied from the look as much as the touch.

"Nik, I just wanted to talk about the other night. You really could have scared the boys and I don't want something like that to happen again. They've been through enough."

"I know. I am so sorry. I'm sure the Quartermains have changed the code on the gate by now.

_Oops. I better tell Alice to do that! Hope I don't have to tell her why._

It was very inconsiderate of me. I didn't wake them, did I?" He stepped into the spot she'd just abandoned. Nik would have her up against the wall in tiny steps if he could be patient. "I was drunk." If he could touch her again, make her remember what they had.

"I know. I know you wouldn't behave like that normally. But…" the words stuck when he reached for her hand. She took another couple of paces back. His desk and the back of the couch acting like a slaughter chute.

"I wouldn't. You know me Elizabeth. It's been very difficult, missing you so much. I thought when Lucky left town it would give us a chance…to talk. To be together." He watched Liz lower her perfect head. If he could lay his hands on her and make her respond to him like she used to. Force her to stop fighting him and remember. A tentative finger went to her chin to lift it up.

Lizzie let her jaw rise with his touch hoping to see the old Nikolas. The pain she felt when she didn't recognize him was guilt laden. She pulled back from him again.

"You know I want us to be friends again Nikolas. I really do but I think we need more time."

_And more distance! Shouldn't have come out to Wyndamere._

"I think we can be more than friends. I love you Liz…"

"But I don't…"

"...We were before. When we kissed, that was more than friends. When I was inside you, -"

"Oh Nik..." Lizzie winced, taking a few more steps away from him.

"…that was more than friends."

Suddenly Lizzie realized she had nowhere to go.

_This isn't good…._

Her back was inches from the wall. She made to dodge him but Nik's arm came up bracing against the wall, blocking her. His other arm went to her hip and he leaned into her.

She pressed on the arm blocking her and Nik took it as an opportunity to take control of her limb. Holding her wrist firmly up against the wall he used his knee to get between her legs so his hip could keep her in place.

"Nikolas. Please, don't." Her free hand went to his shoulder and pushed but he didn't budge.

Lizzie's inner dialog was mute with fear. It should be telling her to kick or scream like she was trained to but all she heard was: _it's Nik_, _it's Nik_, _it's Nik_, as if that made her safe. She'd known him all her life it felt like. _ It's Nik_.

Turning her head away as his came near, Liz felt like a fire-breathing bull was trying to nuzzle her. His overheated body heaved against her small frame. The hand on her hip traveled up her ribs and over her breast. Lizzie's was still pushing on his bulk to no avail. He was too heavy for her. Nik cupped her bosom as his fingers zeroed in on her nipple. Finding Lizzie's tender point, even over her clothing, as if it were Nik's own body he was touching. Even as she flinched Nik pinched harder and soothed it enjoying how immediately it hardened at his stimulus. He mistook her pained whimpers for moans of pleasure. Blood coursed everywhere but to his brain. He dragged his tongue over her neck like an angry serpent.

"No… _No…._ please…. _Stop_."

"I can't…" Nik labored. "I can't, you taste so good."

She felt tears burn hot in her eyes just as his hand left her breast and traveled down to where his thigh had her pinned. His fingers slipped between her skin and her pants. Not bothering with the zipper he forced his hand to the silky fabric of her panties.

"NO-" but he covered her mouth with his smothering lips.

After she refused to kiss him back Nik breathlessly begged, "Stop me. For God sake, _stop me_."

Lizzie felt his whole body weaken with hesitation. She pushed him off her, his arm tore away from her pants. Lizzie ran. She ran so fast, right passed their audience never noticing the sliver demon under the arch.

Waiting for his heart to slow, Nik shifted his erection to a more comfortable position. He couldn't help himself, even knowing he was being watched, Nik tasted his fingers unapologetically.

Not wanting to touch her grandson while he was in such a state, Helena held her ground.

"Darling Nikolas. If she is what you want, then she is what you will have. Just let me help you. And all I ask in return is a little help with Valentine."

As Nik's heart found its normal pace a part of the old Nik tried to surface. He fought the urge to run to Elizabeth and beg for forgiveness because knew the sight of him would only frighten her now. He had to fix this but he didn't have a clue as to how. When did he go from being a Gentleman to being a monster? Had unrequited love and desire turned his heart that black?

Helena moved closer to the Cassidine Prince. "Do we have a deal?"

Lizzie was barely out of the launch when the bile she'd been suppressing finally escaped. It wasn't much. She'd been so nervous about her decision to go out to Wyndemere, an appetite for food never really developed. Lizzie knelt over some potted plants emptying what there was of her stomach's contents.

"Are you OK?"

Liz recognized Dante's voice right away but she was too incapacitated by the visceral response to Nik's assault to answer. Something about it being Dante who found her, however, was at least comforting. He was safe.

"It better not be morning sickness. Elizabeth, so help me! If you are trying to manipulate my other brother with a baby now that Lucky isn't an option!"

Lulu's voice was even more familiar than her beau's however it had the opposite affect. She tried to pull herself together. Rising on shaky legs, Dante reached out to steady her. Lizzie wanted to pull her arm away, she didn't want to be touched but a part of her was still outside looking in. She seemed to have little control over her limbs.

Lulu had another quip ready but Elizabeth looked shockingly pale. Seeing her so weak and her eyes so vacant, Lulu's sharp tongue voluntarily laid flat in her gaping mouth.

Vaguely Lizzie felt her body pulling away from Dante's grasp. She was leaning away from him, wanting to flea the wide eyes staring at her but if Dante let go, she'd probably fall over. Lulu continued watching, dumbfounded.

"Ms. Webber, Elizabeth, are you OK?" The shock in her eyes told him Liz wasn't just seasick. "Are you injured? Can we take you to the hospital? Let us help you." The girl who was so full of mirth the last other night seemed like she might shatter now. Dante wasn't using much muscle to hold her up but when her body started to convulse he tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him. "Lulu, call an ambulance!"

"N-n-n-o," Lizzie stuttered through chattering teeth. "I'm-m n-n-not hu-hu-urt. Ju-ust wann-n-a go ho-o-o-mme."

"I don't think you should drive."

"_Are you in shock_?" Lulu asked more out of curiosity than concern but the lack of animosity impressed Dante. Lulu couldn't see anything to indicate Elizabeth had an accident or something.

Lizzie just shook and stared blankly at the path ahead. She wanted to be on it, moving forward, moving away from Nikolas _and his hands_.

"Maybe walking will help?" He looked at Lulu who nodded and shrugged.

They each took one of Lizzie's arms and started walking with her down the pier. Lizzie seemed better with each step. She wasn't talking yet but her feet were definitely picking up speed. The couple exchanged questioning glances but neither said a word. They took a turn at the end of the pier. Lizzie's shaking was easing the farther away they got.

"Can you just wa-walk with m-me to Kelly's?" Lizzie spoke in a weak but steadier voice. She was focusing on getting to her car. It was parked near by there.

_Maybe they'll leave if I say I'm getting the flu? I'll say I'm getting tea and toast at Kelly's. Why won't my body work right? I'm in shock, that's why. Why did Nik- _his hands_- DON"T THINK ABOUT IT!_

Both Dante and Lulu noticed when Lizzie winced at something they couldn't see. She was doing better but then suddenly squeezed her eyes shut and wobbled a bit. They were almost to the diner but neither person assisting Liz knew what to do next.

_So close… almost there… Lizzie, he's a cop. You could report Nik. Right, because a former lover goes to HIS place to be assaulted? You couldn't deny the affair. How many times did you go out there saying no more only to end up fucking him again? You've confessed publicly to enough people what a cheat and slut you are. Good times on the witness stand. __**But that's no excuse! **__I know. At least he didn't rape—(_the bile rose up again) WHAT_ DID I TELL YOU LIZZIE? DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!_

Quickly swallowing, "I think I'm just getting the flu… s-sorry for scaring you… if I did. Sorry." Lizzie tried to sound normal as she pulled her arms way from them. Lulu let go but Dante kept a supportive hand on her back. "I'm just gonna get some tea-"

Suddenly Michael and Morgan Corinthos enthusiastically walked out of Kelly's and nearly plowed right into them. The brothers stopped short surprised to see their oldest sibling albeit newest member of the Corinthos family before them. The older half-brothers glared at each other.

"Hey Dante!" Morgan greeted unreservedly.

"Lulu, Elizabeth." Michael said with a nod to the women only.

"We went to the Q's today! Tested out the lake to see if it's warm enough to swim in yet. It's not, but I bet it will be soon. The lake is _way better_ than the county club pool! They have a boat I can drive. It's not big like Jax's but I can practice on it…."

"It's got oars." Michael interjected.

Morgan ignored the taunt, "…Maybe you wanna come out some time with us Dante, when it's warmer?"

Morgan filled up the air while the others thought of ways to get away from each other. Lizzie stared at the ground unable to move away since somehow she was in the middle of all of them. Dante's hand was still on her back.

"I don't know…" Dante looked at Lulu for help.

"Sure Morgan. We will be out there this summer for sure."

"Well, Morgan and I gotta get going. _My_ little brother here left his DS at the Q's so we gotta go back and get it or mom will have a fit."

"She has to play it every night before bed. She says the beeping noises put Jocelyn to sleep but I don't buy it." Morgan laughed.

"Hey. Can you give Elizabeth a ride?" Looking at Liz, "you live out there right?"

Lizzie nodded.

"She's not feeling well." Lulu added approving of her boyfriend's idea.

Michael finally looked at Lizzie who, he had to admit, was looking kind of peaked. He really didn't want to but enough of his father's and Jason's chivalry had rubbed off on him so that he couldn't say no to a woman, especially with his little brother watching.

Lizzie looked up at Michel. Meekly she said, "I really wanna go home. I don't think I can drive." She was fighting back the nausea and shakes again.

Rolling his eyes, "Just don't throw up in my car."

As Michel helped Elizabeth into his coop, Morgan hopped into its tiny little back. Unable to suppress it any longer, she'd let the tremors rack her body again. Michael did his best to keep the concern off his face but he hadn't quite mastered the stone cold stare yet. He'd only ever seen his sister shake like that and it wasn't because something good happened to her. But all Elizabeth had was the flu right?

Jason Morgan hated his apartment. Mostly he despised it because he didn't recognize it anymore.

"Master have you decided what's to be done about Fair Lulu yet?"

"Nothing is going to happen to her."

"It better not!" Maxie declared barreling down the steps. "Lulu won't say a thing and you know it! If I can keep my mouth shut, certainly Lulu can! Spinelli, tell him!"

"You heard it from the mouth of Stone Cold. He just said nothing will become of the Original Blond One…. Right, Stone Cold?"

Jason scrubbed his face with his palms. Did the penthouse shrink with the new décor? He was feeling so restricted. "This isn't any of your concern, either of you: Maxie, Spinelli." Each got a look from Jason as if blue laser beams shot from his eyes to theirs.

Spin thought it best to change the subject, "Besides Lulu isn't the problem is it Master? Detective Falconari, the first spawn of The Godfather, it is he who has my master wound so tightly, yes?"

"You know what I think," Maxie took Spinelli's arm and stood almost behind him for protection, "I think it's Sam, or the lack of Sam, which ever way you want to look at it, that has Jason wound up so tight."

Jason glared at her through hooded eyes. It was none of her business and Maxie damn well knew it. He didn't want to talk about Sam or Dante, at least not with Maxie in the room.

Searching for words to rescue his non-wife, "Ah, ah, what Maximista refers to is a specific lack of presence in the house, say, a warming affect, that maybe Samantha provided when she was a frequent guest here of Stone Cold's?"

"Sam's busy with her family right now, and you know it." Jason wanted to throw a billiard ball across the room but alas there was no more pool table on which to store the potential projectiles. "This is the way it has to be right now. Respect it, please. You too, Maxie. Neither Sam or I need your kind of _help_."

More in the Jackal's ear, her perfectly glossed lips informed him, "Ha! What does _he_ know about what Sam wants? _I've_ seen her more in the last month than _HE_ has. Humph."

She'd maneuvered Spin in front of her. The Jackal was more of a sacrificial lamb between Jason and Maxie than a protective barrier.

"What. Happened. To MY POOL TABLE!" Jason was ridged with frustration. "_I'm going out._ Spinelli get a hold of Bernie and tell him we have to reschedule!"

"Are you going on one of your mysterious rendezvous?" Spin almost applauded with excitement. The PI business had fostered a real love of mysteries. This was a good one but the Grasshopper would never deem it proper to investigate where his Master went. Jason would tell him one day and put his mind at ease.

With keys in hand, leather jacket clutched in his fist, Jason made a beeline to the front door.

"A rendezvous? With who? Are you cheating on Sam!"

Jason never heard her questions. The door slammed shut too quickly.

"Is he having AN AFFAIR?" Maxie was outraged. "And that POOL TABLE has been missing for over a MONTH!"

"I know not where my Master goes. Have you not noticed his mysterious departures of late?"

"No. Jason's always rushing off here and there at the drop of a hat."

"Well, though just now is not part of the pattern, my keen awareness has picked up on a certain regularity with some of his missions and they don't appear to be related to the, ah, coffee business. Sometimes not even The Godfather himself knows where Stone Cold is."

"That bastard!"

"I think it's not an affair however, Fair Maximista," he comforted, "when he returns his temper is usually much played out and he often sports a smile."

"That's an affair Spinelli." Maxie put her hands on her hips. "YOU better not come home played out and smiling one day!"

Taking her fair hand Spinelli placed a sweet kiss on her scented skin, "I promise the Fair Maximista is the only one who can play me and make me smile."

"Awe… That's sweet Spinelli but Jason is clearly having an affair!"

"I do not think he is cheating on Fair Samantha. It is not the Stone Cold Way. Besides, My Love there are other clues, however I am not privy to share them with anyone at this point."

"_However_, you could be wrong! Wait, what other clues and why won't you tell me? Non-husbands are supposed to tell their non-wives everything."

He didn't want to tell her about the grass stains or the chocolate smears Stone Cold would sometimes return sporting. She did not know about Jake. Spinelli was aware however, that The Maternal One had moved to the Q's residence providing a perfect guise under which little Stone Cold could get to know his true father.

"In due time."

"Whatever." Maxie was convinced of her own conclusions and wanted to see Sam right away.

Jason didn't release his grip on the throttle till Lulu and Dante had Elizabeth out of his site. He'd been sitting quietly on his bike watching for the harbor waters to turn black as the sun departed. He didn't know Elizabeth was at Wyndermere. Jason had randomly picked a place along the docks to do some thinking. It wasn't unusual for an arbitrary spot to end up being a place Elizabeth was however, especially when she needed him.

Earlier, cloaked in shadows, Jason found a bit of peace in his solitude overlooking the pier. The penthouse didn't feel like his anymore. Jason was more at home anywhere his bike took him these days, than he was at the penthouse.

He'd reflected on how well it was working out for Elizabeth and the boys at the Quartermaine's. She was managing on her own and didn't seem to need him, or anyone. The boys were well looked after. He'd been able to see them at least once, sometimes twice a week. Monica gratefully never asked questions, probably out of fear. She let him make some minor security adjustments. Monica wanted her grandson close whatever the cost. Cameron was thriving.

And Sam was giving him much appreciated breathing room ever since he asked if they could take a break.

That night in the field Jason almost entered Elizabeth's house several times. Finally he talked himself into leaving. Thinking Cassidine could still be lurking nearby was what pushed him to abandon her front door. Jason had to make sure the threat was gone.

Elizabeth had been on his mind since he'd kissed her again. He wasn't doing Elizabeth any favors by kissing her. And then she told him she loved him…

Actually she'd been on his mind ever since the night at the roadhouse which is why, shortly after, he asked Sam for some time. It was painfully difficult to shake the image and feel of Elizabeth's mouth on his and that wasn't fair to Sam. Besides his personal issues there was all the stuff going on with Sonny and Michael. Jason didn't really have the luxury of time. He shouldn't even be hanging out on the docks if he thought about it, there were things to be handled.

It was around that line of thinking the enforcer first heard Dante and Lulu approach on their way to Spoon Island. Jason stayed still as they walked near, oblivious to his presence. Grateful for the distraction they provided, he switched to contemplating Dante; another puzzle without all the pieces. He wanted to make sense of things or let them go. Elizabeth was good at helping him work through that kind of stuff. She was good at sifting through his thoughts to see what really mattered.

Then the low hum of the launch cut through the air as the motor pushed the boat to shore. Assuming it was there to pick up Dante and Lulu, Jason watched confused when Elizabeth got off the boat.

The man battled to stave off a complete wave of anger and jealousy as it washed over him. Elizabeth was coming from seeing Nikolas. How could she? After this town tore her apart, she would go there and subject herself to it all over again? His ears burned, sweat misted his forehead almost instantly. _WHY WOULD SHE GO THERE?_ Throwing him off more was her immediate dive into some decorative plants. By her heaving shoulders it appeared she was vomiting. Seasick? The waters were tame.

Lulu and Dante's reaction to her staggering frame was what flushed his anger and turned it to worry. What was wrong with Elizabeth? She looked like she'd been knocked out for the count and only stood out of pure pride. They were a little too far away for Jason to make out nuanced expressions but their body language was unmistakable. Elizabeth was in shock and Dante and Lulu were worried. WHAT. HAD. THAT. BASTARD. DONE TO ELIZABETH?

Her beautiful face was so ashen when they passed him unseen. Usually her alabaster skin had a translucence that made her so alive. She looked like the walking dead, flat, lifeless except for the tremors spiking her body. The image haunted him till they were a long way down the sidewalk.

As they disappeared Jason finally released the death grip he had on the bike's throttle. If it weren't for Falconari, Jason would have run to Elizabeth's side instantly. But he couldn't simply ignore what he'd seen and do nothing. That left just one thing.

Swinging his leg over the bike, Jason headed for the launch. He and Nik were going to have words…

_Home. Home _echoed in Lizzie's head when she got in the car. Morgan had to remind her to fasten the seatbelt. He was saying something else but she didn't know what, just nodded which seemed to satisfy the younger boy. Lizzie folded her arms over her chest, careful of her sore breast, to contain the shivering.

Michael drove fast like Jason. He had the top down. Grateful for the cooling affect the wind had on her clammy cheeks, Elizabeth closed her eyes. Morgan was so sweet. He'd petted her hair. Maybe he just wanted it to stop whipping him in the face? Either way it had a peaceful effect. She was feeling better and the tremors stopped.

After parking Morgan hopped out and ran straight to the main house calling back, "I wonder what Cook made for dinner?"

_I bet all Carly does is defrost or get take out. The kids must love a home cooked meal. Hey- looks like my sense of humor is returning?_

Elizabeth was still a little out of body. She didn't move right away, just watched Morgan run into the house and kept staring at the grand doors long after they shut. Michael studied her profile. Elizabeth's color was returning. She had a dramatic jaw line and her neck was long and smooth. Shaking his thoughts, Michael got out and moved to her side. He opened the door for her and gestured for Lizzie to take his hand.

_I must look really bad if Mike is being nice to me…_

Lizzie took his hand and actually used it to get out. She wasn't one hundred percent back yet. It was hard to feel grounded.

"I'll walk you home."

"It's OK, I have to get the boys first anyway."

"I'm sure Monica or Edward has them. Why don't you go throw some water on your face first?" The young Corinthos couldn't believe he was being civil to Elizabeth. He didn't really understand why he'd been mean either, other than she was such an easy target for his anger. Others were that way with Elizabeth, so Mike had just joined in.

"That's a good idea. I probably look awful. But you don't have to walk me. I'm fine. I- I'm just-" she let go of Mike.

_Nik's hands…_

"-getting

_STOP THINKING ABOUT IT, LIZZIE!_

the flu." Tears welled in her eyes battling her inner thoughts. Part of Elizabeth wanted to get back in the car and drive with the top down for a long while.

Without hesitation Michael took her elbow and started leading her down the path. They walked in silence. When Lizzie used her hands to wipe tears from her cheeks Mike had to drop his hand. He repositioned it to lightly lie at the small of her back. Something told him she needed an anchor.

"Where's my bag?" she sniffed realizing her purse wasn't with her, therefore her keys.

"I don't know. You didn't have one."

"I must have left it…."

"Don't you have a spare key here somewhere? I bet Alice has one. I'll go get it."

"Under the rock."

He was already a few steps towards the main house. Mike turned back and retrieved the hidden key letting her in. The door closed quickly but paused briefly so she could mutter a 'Thank You' at him.

"It's OK," Michael said to a closed door.

The young man stood there perplexed. He had no clue what had happened to Elizabeth Webber but something primal stirred in him. It was a need to protect her. His mind raced between the way he'd overheard his mother speak about Webber and the woman he just helped into her home. She looked so fragile and yet he had a clear sense Elizabeth was shouldering a burden so great it would humble the strongest man if he were to try lifting it.

Splashing cold water on her face wasn't enough. She still felt dizzy and nauseous but only in waves. Lizzie probably needed to eat something.

_His hands… DON'T ELIZABTH! DON'T YOU DARE! But they were touching me. I didn't want it. I didn't ask for it. How could he? Nikolas? What have I done to you?_

"What have I done?" She asked the face in the mirror.

Lizzie turned on the shower faucet and watched the water spurt out. Eventually the steam started to cloud around the bathroom and she figured it was time to remove her clothes.

The water seemed to push her down under it's relentless pounding. Lizzie resisted the desire to sink to the shower floor. She scrubbed every inch of her self taking care when it came to her bruised nipple. Feeling how sore it was triggered tears. They melded with the shower eventually dragging her down. Lizzie pulled her knees up and let the water beat her at will.

_I have to remember Nik isn't himself. He would never hurt me. On purpose that is. I am the closet thing to bringing back Emily or a connection to a happier time he has. It wasn't me he was touching. It was an idea. Jason's wrong. He is not crazy over losing me. He never had me. We were friends filling a void. I took advantage of him… it's my fault. I pushed him too far. I just have to learn my lesson and stay away… And right now I need to get myself together… Cam and Jake need me. _

Elizabeth reached up and turned the water off.

Drying, careful again where she was hurt, Lizzie heard voices in the house. It sounded like the boys. Monica must have brought them home. She needed to dress quickly and make them dinner. Lizzie wasn't even sure what time it was but having goals, being needed felt grounding.

After throwing on a thick robe she went downstairs to discover Michael, not Monica, with Cameron and Jake.

"Hey, I thought I'd bring them home. They are feeding Morgan up at the house. I am NOT into calamari or whatever slimy thing they are having. Give me a cheeseburger anytime. These guys have already eaten- right guys?"

"I had pizza." Jake told Michael. Jake and he were eye to eye with Michael sitting and Jake standing.

"That's what I heard." Then, smiling at Lizzie, "and they were anxious to see you."

Mommy didn't appear to be a big deal anymore. Her sons had the attention of a big boy; she was an after thought at this point. A pile of Lego's scattered around the different lengths of legs huddled in her living room.

"Hi Mommy. Look what we're building!" Cam held out something resembling and airplane.

"Wow." She approached, "That's cool. So you guys already ate?"

_Don't cry Lizzie! So what if someone else took care of them. They are taken care of. Stop with the tears! They still need you, you're their mommy._

Lizzie blinked back the unwanted moisture in her eyes and bit her lip, "Maybe we can have some dessert then? Say thank you and goodnight to Michael."

"Mmmm what's for dessert? I can stay a little longer Elizabeth." Michael was smiling greedily like Cam though his eyes showed genuine concern for Elizabeth.

"I want fewt woll-ups! St'waberry!. Yay!"

"Me too!" Jake said.

"But we have to finish da rocket. Huh Michael?"

"Strawberry roll-ups for everyone then. Michael, really? You want one?"

Jake stood up loosing interest in the blocks. Realizing he missed his mother more when he heard her voice, the tyke extended his arms up to her.

"Oh Baby." Lizzie scooped up her youngest and cuddled him. "You give the best hugs!"

Jake hugged her back for a few long moments while she rocked him. Breaking the embrace, Jake started to play with a few of her tresses not wrapped in a towel. She kissed him and smoothed his back. "Have you been a good boy?" Jake nodded absorbed in the feel of her long damp hair. "What kind of pizza did you have?"

"Cheese."

Overhearing, Cam added, "And sauce!"

"Was it good?"

Jake nodded yes, "we had milk too."

"Mmm that sounds good. Are you tired? Should we get your pj's on?"

Jake nodded and leaned in to hug her again. He tilted his head and laid his pink cheek on her shoulder. His baby blue eyes not really fixed on anything, just absorbing the love of his mother.

Michael continued to play with Cameron but kept an eye on Elizabeth and Jake. He was loved like that once. He recalled Jason hugging him and being up so high but feeling so safe. He remembered Jason's jaw too and how it felt like sandpaper when he didn't shave. Something pinched his gut when he remembered being set back down. It was always too brief. He remembered missing Jason. His mother and father must have held him like that too, right? But it was different than Jason's hugs.

"I'm gonna take him up. Michael, you are welcome to stay if you want but Cam, don't forget he has his own brother to look after OK?"

She witnessed a vague nod from her oldest. It made her smile. He really loved playing with older boys.

"Thanks. I'll get the roll-ups."

"Thanks Michael. Middle shelf in the pantry."

She heard Mike giving ideas to Cam about where the fire would come out of the rocket as she stood to go into the kitchen. Lizzie didn't see Michael's puzzled look as he watched her climb the stairs**. Jake cooed in her arms,** **his love already healing her wounds.**


	14. No Dogs Allowed

thank you so much for coming back to the story. sorry the updates are far between. I am new at fic writing and bit off more that I could chew BUT I won't give up. Even if I am down to one reader when I'm done (myself LOL!).

* * *

**No Dogs Allowed**

"Mommy." Five year old Cameron Webber waited but his mommy barely stirred. "MOMmmmMEEeee!" he tried again with some impatience.

Lizzie woke with a start! "What baby? What's wrong?"

Perched on his knees watching her, Cameron rolled his eyes. By his expression and stance she knew nothing was seriously wrong.

"Jake's twying to make his own b'weckfast again."

"Uh oh, that means trouble." Lizzie ruffled Cam's hair, "he's so silly. I'll be right down." She said through a yawn.

"Ok." The boy slid off her bed and trotted down stairs.

Last night Morgan came to get his big brother not long after she'd taken Jake up. The Corinthos boys left shortly after, each with a strawberry roll-up. Once she had her little ones down, Lizzie finally ate something. The meal consisted of Hydrocodone for her throbbing head, tea and cold leftover mac-n-cheese. The combination effectively knocked her out for the night. Thankfully it blocked any bad dreams too, leaving a pleasantly numb head to toss and turn on her pillow.

She felt better. The previous day's events already blocked with plenty of morning distractions.

Last time Jake made his own breakfast Cameron helped. Lizzie found them down stairs, a half gallon of 2% soaking into groceries scattered across the tiled floor. Cameron was wise to warn her this time and not participate.

That just left Jake. Her littlest one's determination being what it was, Lizzie decided to forgo the robe and slippers and go straight downstairs. In loose flannel bottoms that didn't match her tank top, Lizzie bounced down the stairs after Cam.

"_**JASON!"**_ her oldest cried out.

Instantly Lizzie's heart fluttered. Her bare feet froze on the bottom step. She gingerly leaned around the staircase to peek at the kitchen. Cam was crashing into a leather clad Jason who squatted next to Jacob. The man looked like a giant next to her little ones. He stark black boots seemed to be floating on white. He was going for a sideways gallon of milk glugging its contents on to the floor. Jason tried to whisper "_shhhh_" to Cameron but stuttered when he caught a glimpse of Elizabeth peeking at him.

Their eyes locked. He looked nervous. He looked caught. Lizzie must have looked nervous too, though there wasn't just one word to describe what she felt seeing Jason in her kitchen.

Lizzie felt exposed. She felt happy. She felt bewildered. Crossing her arms over the thin material clinging to her chest, she braved steps towards the kitchen. He looked good. He looked like he belonged. He looked like he should be there every morning.

Jason wanted to stand but he had two little boys demanding his attention. Jake started to walk through the puddle of white kicking his bowl closer to Jason. The plastic gallon container, now held upright with some of its contents preserved, Jake felt sure some milk would make in his bowl.

At the same time Jason was rescuing the milk, Cam tugged on Jason's jacket asking if he was there to babysit them. As if the sight of Elizabeth rendered him deaf, Jason failed to answer little Cameron.

Amusement showed on Lizzie's face when she reached her odd little family. As estranged as it was, something still looked right among the chaos.

"Hi." She crooked a smile. "This is a sight I thought I'd never see."

Jason looked at her; his ready scowl out done by the sweetness of her tousled hair and sleepy smile. There was color in her cheeks. She looked much better than what he'd been privy to the night before.

"Sorry. I should have knocked- Whoa buddy, come here-," Jason noticed Jake and snatched him up before he tracked through more of the debris, "but it looked like you could use a hand." He set his son down in a dry patch.

Having no luck getting an answer from Jason, Cam piped up again, "Is Jason gonna baby sit us today Mommy?"

"Are you kidding, I'm glad you happened by. Thank you. Last time they tried to feed themselves I lost a week's worth of groceries." She looked around her kitchen. "But I think your superhero timing is off by a coupla minutes."

"Jason's a supa he'wo?"

"Sorry." Jason sounded sincere.

"I'm teasing you." Lizzie grabbed a towel. She knelt beside Jason and started dabbing at the spilled milk.

Cam tried again, "Awe you gonna baby sit us Jason? We could pway Batman and Wobin"

They were close. Too close. He could smell lotion heated by her skin, something with vanilla. Lizzie loved how small and feminine she felt next to Jason. Strong and independent was her motto but in his presence she would allow herself to be vulnerable.

Thinking of a way to separate them, "Hey, why don't you take that little monster," Lizzie tickled Jake's belly, "to the table for me?"

Jason obliged her by standing with Jake tucked into his arm still holding the milk in the other.

Liz drew Cameron's attention, "Baby, why don't you go with Jason to the breakfast table?"

"Come with me Buddy."

"WAIT! Will someone PWEASE answe' me?" Cam exaggerated his frustration with a pout, hands on his hips.

"Sorry Honey, the adults were talking. What did you ask?"

"Is Jason owa _baby sitter_?"

Stifling a laugh, "No, baby. Mommy doesn't have to work today. Jason is… why are you here?"

He had Jake situated. Jason was taking off his jacket. Not sure how to answer, he looked at her stalling. For a moment Lizzie thought she saw a flash of anguish on his face. Then Jason nodded to the counter and turned his attention to Cameron who'd sulked his way over to the table.

"Come on Cam." The mobster picked up her oldest.

Lizzie looked where he'd indicated. Her purse, the one she'd left at Wyndemere, it was suddenly there like a magic trick.

_-He brought my bag?_ _BUT HOW DID IT END UP WITH JASON?-_

After setting them at the table with some urgency, Jason got both boys their bowls and added milk to the cereal.

Lizzie leveraged herself against counter and glared the bag as if it were full of venomous spiders.

_-I don't understand… how…._ (Images of Niks study flooded back. The stale odor of the room, the cold lustful look in Nik's dark eyes) _How…? _(She flexed her muscles trying not to shake)-

Jason could see Elizabeth's shoulders quiver. He moved to comfort her but Cameron interrupted.

"Hey whez' my spoon?"

Rushing, Jason finally found two utensils in the second drawer he opened. Oblivious, Jake was happily picking out the kernels of cereal with his fingers and sucking off the milk. "Here you go."

Silently the man stepped to Elizabeth. He stood right behind her; hand hesitating over her shoulder. Still not convinced he had a right to; Jason lowered his palm to caress Lizzie's bare skin. She didn't shrug off his gentle squeeze so he put his other hand on her opposite shoulder. "It's OK." He hushed.

"He…" Lizzie choked then stifled her moment of weakness. She didn't need to burden Jason with her mistakes; moreover the boys didn't need to see her upset.

_-I feel sick. Push it down. Get it out of your head. Think about, think about… Jason's hands. Ok… _(She focused on Jason) _They are warm. And dry. They make me feel safe… I wanna cry. Oh God. Get it together Webber!-_

Lizzie rubbed her eyes. They were dry but she needed to shut everything out for a minute. As her ribs spread to take in a full breath of air, her back expanded brushing against his chest. She let the air out slowly.

Jason knew Elizabeth wouldn't tell him what happened. Nik hadn't either. But he wished someone would because not knowing was testing his patients. Elizabeth was clearly still traumatized. The only thing taming his temper was the smoothness of her skin under his rough palms.

"If he doesn't have a black eye, I know he's at least got some loose teeth. Hope that helps you as much as it helped me to loosen them."

Surprised, she managed a light chuckle. Turning under his grip Lizzie slid her arms around his tapered waist. She pulled her self closer to his warmth. "You didn't?" she muttered into his chest feeling herself calm down a little.

Under the curious eyes of the Webber boys, Jason returned the embrace bringing them even closer. He rested the side of his chin on the top of her head. "I did." She smelled good. "Are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

Elizabeth moaned a non-answer.

She was even shorter with out heels but Jason enjoyed how it allowed him to fully engulf her like a human shield. Feeling selfish, Jason tried not enjoying the fact he could tell she didn't have anything on underneath her thin PJs. She felt so soft and female against him. If she didn't move away from him soon she'd feel just how selfish some of his thoughts really were.

Suddenly his jeans felt heavy. He craned his neck around to see Jake tugging on them. The two year old had climbed down from the table and now wanted up. Still holding Elizabeth he bent over to scoop up Jake. Was this the first time Jason was able to hold the mother of his child and their son in his arms at the same time? For such a monumental moment it was painfully brief.

Shimming away from his arm, "I'm gonna go get dressed."

"No." Jason said quickly, too quickly.

She didn't know what he meant. No: don't get dressed? No: don't leave?

_-Don't leave the sanctuary of your arms? Believe me, I don't want to. I have to.-_

"I mean you don't have to, not on my account." That's not what he meant but Jason already felt like an idiot and didn't dare open his mouth again. He just wanted to hold them a little longer. Something he clearly did NOT deserve.

She gave him a tender smile. Before ascending the stairs it dawned on her, "Will you be here when I come back down?"

Jason nodded while Jake ran his hand along his father's jaw enjoying the feel of the rough stubble. His fingers were sticky but Jason didn't mind.

"Finished!" Cam announced.

Jason realized there was still a huge mess in the kitchen.

* * *

By the time Lizzie returned Jason had the floor picked up and the boys busy with morning cartoons. It was the first sign Lizzie had it was Saturday. Funny how twisted her head was, she knew she had the day off but didn't know the day of the week till just then. Jason was on his cell. She had the distinct feeling he was about to hang up and say he had to go.

Not knowing what she wanted Lizzie waited for the inevitable.

_-If he stays he'll press me on what happened at Wyndamere. But if he goes I might never know how he ended up with my purse. OR why he punched Nik. _

_He always goes. _

_He's gonna go- _

Jason turned. He kept talking to Sonny but his eyes were all hers. She wilted slightly recalling how sweet he was with the boys and how familiar they were with him now. Lizzie couldn't take her eyes off him either. He looked so masculine with his commanding posture. More than anything the blue of his eyes seemed to be caressing her in very intimate ways.

Jason took in the red, handkerchief-patterned halter and her worn jeans. Pink polished toes peeked out from the frayed denim hem of Lizzie's fitted jeans. Her hair brushed out but still down and pushed behind her bare shoulders.

Jason realized looking at her made him want to father more children. His Aristotelian brain analyzed it must be a primal feeling that surfaces when anyone meets a partner who's DNA is compatible with theirs. He didn't feel it when he looked at Sam and that had always been a good thing. Jason knew he could never turn his back on a second child if there ever was one. It's what made Sam the sane choice. The logical choice.

Lizzie hesitated. She leaned against the couch and waited. She wanted to pass Jason, make some coffee, but he was blocking the way. Her head slowly lilted to one side as she sized him up and it drew a smile out of Jason.

_-OK, this is getting ridiculous. Are we flirting? UGH! I was molested last night and now I am thinking about how much I want my former lover, MY OTHER former lover- grrr- to rip my clothes off! THIS is what gets me into trouble. I need to man-up. WOman UP!- _

Lizzie stood taller and set her face with determination. She was going to breeze right by him. Put on a pot and wait to see if he wanted his for here or to-go.

It almost worked.

As she passed, Jason reached out taking her arm. The trembling started with a quick spark then radiated up both their limbs. Angling her gaze on him, he was waiting with his blue eyes. Lizzie watched him mouth _'one minute'_ indicating his call would be over soon. The second he released her she regretted it.

* * *

He was on the call for a while. So when Jason sat down at the table it surprised Lizzie. She really had expected him to take his leave but instead, once the call was over, he filled a cup and joined her.

Unbidden, Lizzie proclaimed, "I can't tell you." Jason took a sip but didn't say anything. "Not because I don't trust you. I just… besides, I shouldn't be laying this on you." She couldn't look at him.

Jason reached out to cover her hand, "We're still friends, aren't we? If I can help, I really want to."

"You can't." _Friends_… That hurt even though it shouldn't.

"Tell me what happened and let me decided."

Elizabeth looked over at the boys hoping for an escape but the cartoons still held them captive. Jason took his hand back and sipped his coffee.

She looked at him finally. Jason held his breath just in case he needed help containing his displeasure. Lizzie started but stopped. Started again, "He… I shouldn't have gone out there. It's my fault."

Letting out his breath, "Why _did_ you go out there?" putting a little too much heat behind the question.

She noticed but answered, "I needed to talk to him and he wouldn't answer his phone." Lizzie flicked her nails on the cup. "I wanted to make sure he understood what he did the other night could have scared the boys and I would call the police if it happened again."

Jason secretly chastised himself. HE should have gone out there and warned him. He should have handled it and told Elizabeth not to worry about Nik. "You know Helena Cassidine is in town."

She wasn't sure if it was a question or a scolding. "Yes. I've seen her at the hospital but she's staying away from me and I'm staying away from her."

"Do you know why she's back in town? Luke's gone right? Doesn't he usually keep her in check?"

"Luke's with Lucky in France, or at least I think France. I have no idea why Helena is in town. Should I worry?"

"When shouldn't you worry about her?"

Lizzie nodded agreement. "Good point."

"I bumped into her out there." Jason continued.

"I didn't see her when I was there. Is that why you went to Wyndamere, was it to see Helena?"

"No." He sipped again choosing his words. "I saw you last night. You looked like someone upset you."

Lizzie eye's widened, "so you went out there to defend me?"

"I didn't know what happened. I couldn't just sit there."

"Why didn't you come to me- Oh, because of Lulu and Dante?" He nodded. Trying to cover her grin with her cup, "did you really punch him?" she sipped her coffee and eyed him.

"Yes. I said I did."

"Jason!" not hiding her smile this time.

"He wouldn't answer me and I didn't like the look on his face. But then Helena's goons came and pulled me off him."

"Really? How many men did it take?"

"Elizabeth." He tried to look stern. "It's not a joke. Helena and you have history and now you have… history… with her great grandson. It's dangerous for you to be out there. Please don't go out again."

"I have NO intention of EVER going out there EVER again. At least not until the real Nickolas comes back. I don't know who that guy is anymore."

Lizzie wondered if she could really tell Jason all of it. Either way, he was making her feel better. The horror of the molestation was hers alone, but some how she didn't feel as alone right now.

"Jake is getting big."

She took the out he gave her and changed the subject, "he is. He's so much like you, Jason Morgan. It's funny because I didn't know what to expect. I never knew Jason Quartermaine."

"He'd probably be better off more like him."

Lizzie reached out and brushed his cheek, "I don't think so. Jason Morgan is the man I fell in love with…" Jason took her fingers and held them to him a little longer.

"Elizabeth…" When she said things like that it felt like cells in his body froze and shimmered in place as if time had stopped.

"MOMMY! What are we gonna do now? I wanna go out side. Can we get a dog?"

Jason reluctantly let Lizzie take back her hand.

"A dog, Cam?" she asked standing from the table.

Jason watched her with Cameron. Elizabeth explained how dogs were a lot of fun but a lot of work too, but they could talk about it and make some plans for the future. Jason's heart swelled and cracked, reassembled and swelled again. He couldn't imagine a better mother for his child. She wasn't perfect, he knew, but he could help thinking she was.

Lizzie got Cam to bring down clothes for Jake and himself while she ate some toast. Jason help them both dress for outside.

"Jason,' Cam asked, "wanna come out side wiff us? We can't get a dog though."

"For a minute buddy." He looked at Elizabeth to see if she'd smile, see if he was welcome. What he got was eyes that adored him and a smile on lips he needed to kiss.

* * *

Lizzie wanted to spend more time with Jason. Thank him for getting her purse… for punching out Nik. Besides Nikolas' own conscious, it would most likely be the only punishment he got for attacking her. But there was never a right moment. Naturally the boys got all of their attention till Jason got another call. Then he had to excuse himself.

Watching him go didn't hurt as much this time. They'd connected a little just like at the roadhouse.

_-Poor guy. Keep telling him you love him Webber. That's EXACTLY what he__ doesn't__ need. The guy has a girlfriend and here you are telling an unavailable man you love him. Hey! I never told him I didn't love him, right? Thin, Webber, very thin. How long has it been? Two years? His moved on. You gave it your best. You just gotta learn to keep some thoughts in your head… Tell Jason you love him all you want- in your head.-_

Monica didn't waste any time getting to the yard where they played. She approached Lizzie and the boys with a blazing smile.

"And to what do we owe this little family occasion?" she looked over her shoulder as if her gangster son might sneak up and catch her gossiping.

"Monica. It's not how it looked."

"What? It looked like two people in love spending time together as a family."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and shook her head. "You just want the truth about your grandson to come out," she dropped her voice to barely above a whisper, "_so they can start calling you grandma_."

"Elizabeth, my dear, as much as I'd like to deny it, that would make me a liar."

"Monica, see what I got?" The older woman bent to greet her small visitor. Cam held up a jar with green leaves and sticks in it. "Jason caught a w'izard."

"A wizard?"

"A lizard." Lizzie clarified.

"That's really nifty Cam." Monica declared though all she saw was leaves and twigs.

"Not as coo' as a dog but it's pwetty coo'."

Monica zeroed in on Elizabeth with raise brows and a big smile.

As if reading her mind, "**no Monica, no dog." Lizzie laughed. **


	15. Mama Needs A New Pair of Shoes

Seemed like just a matter of time before the boys would have a dog. But so far… no dog… no running into Jason either.

Another great day off with the boys brought the week full circle. Sipping her morning coffee, Liz soaked in the morning sun standing in her 'backyard'.

_-I could get used to this…. Ha! I HAVE gotten used to it. What single mom wouldn't? You'd be a pretty ungrateful you-know-what if you didn't appreciate It Miss Lizzie. It's scary though, getting used to not struggling. What if it all gets taken away? Yeah, what if? Well, it's the boys who will get hurt, that's what!—_

Lizzie glared at Monica's profile. The elderly surgeon seemed ten years younger since the Webber family moved in. She relaxed. _- Well, if you get kicked out, I doubt it will be Monica, mistress of the house, who'll be doing the kicking-_

"Are you working tomorrow?" The doctor held her mug with both hands while watching the boys dig.

"Yes. …I was wondering…?" Lizzie smiled when Monica turned, interested, "The boat house."

"Yes?"

"Well, the weather is getting warmer. I don't want to presume, but you mentioned swimming in the lake?"

"Of course. Do you mind if we sit?"

Monica led and both women sat at the worn-smooth picnic table near where the boys played.

"Would it be OK if I put swimming suits and floaties in the boat house, and some towels? Just so we can be prepared?"

Monica laughed in her genteel way, "Dear, I'm sure you will find all you need is already there. I thought you were going to propose something much more serious. It's sweet you are still shy but please, Elizabeth, think of this," she gestured over the property, "as your home. Who knows, one day it might all belong to you."

Bug-eyed, Lizzie's jaw dropped, "… You… Monica, you can't be serious."

"What?" She was serious. "It should go to Jason now. But you know he won't want it. So why not his heir?"

"What about Dillon, Ned?" _-Emily, AJ,… oh god, Emily. This house is yours and you know it. I know you are up there watching all this and laughing at me, Em! If I owned this house you'd berate me into tending the rose garden but you know I won't. No way, not gonna be me who kills all of Lila's roses. Hmmm… maybe I can get a handsome young Italian gardener who likes to prune with his shirt off and will teach me Italian…?—_

"Sweet girl, this house should always belong to a woman. Unless Tracy can suddenly produce a daughter or Edward another illegitimate child… this will in all probability be yours."

Lizzie looked at the ground. "BrookLyn, then."

Rolling her eyes, "Over my dead body. Glitter paint in the foyer? That girl has shown no loyalty to her heritage, only her inheritance."

Kicking the dirt under the table, Lizzie's eyes welled unbidden.

"What about Sam? Shouldn't it go to her if they get married?"

Monica reached for the young woman's arm, "if that happens, if they have children… but Elizabeth, can you truly see that happening? My son is drawn here and it's not only for his son."

"Monica. Don't tease me." A tear slide out and she dabbed it quickly stealing a glance at the boys. Shaking her head to get some sense in it. "Monica. Face it. I have to consider it. This, what we are doing here, is a fantasy. Jason is with the woman he wants." She cleared her throat, "and who says I want him anyway?"

Abruptly Lizzie stood. She went straight to the boys and sunk her hands in the mud along with them.

* * *

It was her third shift of the week. Lizzie's usual pep talk was waning. Although keeping her head down and focusing on work kept the surgical nurse busy, every tall shadow that lurked was a distraction on this day. She felt watched but couldn't tell if it was real or by someone/thing good or evil.

Half expecting Nikolas or Helena to jump out, Lizzie kept shuffling around the hub.

"Epiphany, you looked at the bulletins for the week didn't you?" The head nurse nodded without looking at up. "I didn't see anything about board meetings, did you?"

"Nope, I hope not see Tracy Quartermaine or a single Cassadine all week." She put down her pen and looked at Lizzie. "Is there a point to this inquiry?"

"No, no, never mind."

-_I sure would feel better is Jason stopped by..._ _Lizzie-Girl!—_

"_Shut up."_

"Excuse me?"

Lizzie shook her head, "I didn't say anything"_ -Did I?_

_-What can he do that you can't do for yourself? But he makes me feel safe. Knock it off, no more pining for Jason. You are done with that OK? OK! And no more Lucky either! Done. We are NOT talking about Nik—_

Lizzie shivered.

"Good morning Elizabeth."

"Hi Doctor Scorpio, Doctor Drake."

The couple was just passing, "We're looking forward to next week."

"Me too," Lizzie smiled as they headed towards their next consultation.

-_Look at Robin. She has that beautiful husband who treats her so well, loves their child and dotes on both of them. There are nice, decent guys out there to make a home with and who will protect you. You're not half bad looking. Developing a killer body (thanks to Kel). You know what a decent guy looks like right? He's not a Prince, he's not in the mob and he's not a Spencer. You're dad was a decent guy… just not a great father. Wait? Is that it? Is that why you keep involving yourself with guys who don't want to be fathers -Who IGNORE the kids in their life! - so you can fix things with Daddy? Bullshit psychobabble. Well, it's gonna stop._-

"You look angry." Kelly startled Liz out of her thoughts.

"What? No, I'm fine. Great, as a matter of fact how are you?"

"My 11:30 is late. So, Miss Elizabeth-I'm-Great, going to class tonight or skipping out again?"

"Planning to." She smiled.

"Great! Suzy really missed you. She had an announcement to make and put it off till tonight so you could be a part of it."

There was something in Kelly's voice telling Lizzie the OBGYN already knew what the surprise was. The doctor walked around the outside of the desk following Lizzie as she moved.

"Can I get a lift with you? I don't have the car today."

"Chauffeured again?" Kelly raised her brows with an accompanying smirk.

"Monica's taking the boys home. I swear she insists I take the limo with them in the morning so I have to call for a ride later. I think she believes it gets her more time with them."

"Dr. Quartermaine really has become attached."

Elizabeth's eyes danced, "Edward, the whole staff, all love them. But Monica is head over heels in love with them. It's been a blessing."

"With who?" Michael's sudden interjection sent a shiver down Elizabeth's neck. "Who has my grandmother fallen in love with? Hope he's not after her money."

The women swiveled their heads to look at Michael. He was trying too hard to look older. His clothes were too expensive, his hair cut too stylized.

"Hi Michael," Kelly offered, shifting so he could be included in their conversation.

The young man smiled at the exotic doctor, "Kelly, you look lovely."

"Thanks Michael." The Doctor looked down at her uniform and shrugged. Then she looked Michael over. He clearly worked out with his uncle's same vigor. "You look… fit."

"You know," he looked from Kelly to Lizzie, "I've always wondered what you wear under those? Are scrubs anything like kilts?"

"Michael." Kelly meant it to sound scolding but it came out like an invitation to find out.

-_Oh no. Uh uh. Kelly and a horny teenager: not the best combination! Then again… Mikey really needs to get laid. He's trying way too hard. Hold up. Why am I suddenly feeling responsible for him? It's just so obvious he needs a friend. Poor guy. He was so attentive… _that day_. I guess I owe him? UGH!_-

Turning her back for an instant Lizzie rolled her eyes and promised to be nice.

"Now, just who has the Quatermaine patriarch given her heart to?"

Lizzie shook her head.

-_You're sixteen (seventeen?) act like it!_ _Ha! Look who's talking! Weren't you the prize at fifteen lil Miss Webber_?- "My children. Now that you and Morgan have grown I think she likes having little ones around again."

"Well. It's not like Jason is giving her grandchildren anytime soon and who's left?"

_-Damn that was harsh. Does he not know how close Emily and I were? So calluses about AJ, his own birth-father… god, if Jake ever finds out… will he be so cold about Jason? No, I won't let it happen. Jake gets to see Jason. They love each other…-_

Scanning the curvature of her face Michael noticed her jaw clench which led up to abrupt sadness in her eyes. Then it was gone. She was so tender _that day_. Kind of raw but she held it together for Jake and Cameron.

Suddenly remembering they were conversing, Michael centered on her mouth and spoke to it, "… we were never around at that age anyway. Mom kept us away from the Quartermaines mostly. Suppose anyone's babies would do at this point..?" Michael's voice was strange even to his own ears.

Lizzie didn't reply. The lie about Jake doing a jig in her head- _say it, say it! You have a cousin Michael! His name is Jacob-. _

A page for Dr. Lee sounded over the nurse's hub.

"That's me. Must be time for my appointment with Carly. Are you here with your mom, Michael?"

But he didn't answer.

Felling like she wasn't a part of the conversation Dr. Lee let it be, "Elizabeth, I'll swing by the locker room at six and grab you for class?"

Lizzie looked up to see both Kelly and Michael staring at her. "Sure. Six."

Forcing himself to look away from Nurse Webber Michael rearmed himself with swagger asking Kelly, "CPR refresher? Maybe I can volunteer? Give you a live subject to practice your mouth on?"

Kelly laughed. "You mean mouth to mouth?"

"Whatever."

She could eat that boy alive… and enjoy every minute of it. "No honey." She pushed back the length of her lab coat to rest her hands on the curve of her hip, "Pole class." She let it sink in. "not that kinda pole, honey.

"KELLY!" Lizzie admonished.

"What?" Looking at Michael innocently, "it's a fitness class." She drew a soft finger over his jaw, "so don't get any funny ideas."

Michael couldn't help but watch her walk away. Kelly's touch would have made a weaker teen come on the spot. Lizzie took the opportunity to step aside and check her next chart. Michael snapped out of it and followed.

"So this class…?" the young man planted his one elbow along side Lizzie's stainless steel clip board.

_-Such a young boy. And tall. He is becoming a man. I don't want my boys to grow up. Dang, his shoulders have filled out. He's got AJ's nose but his eyes are like Jason's. Mmmm not the shape but in depth. He's seen too much-_-

Lizzie's blue eyes traveled his physique and rested on the eyes looking back at her. They held their gazes for a moment before Michael got uncomfortable. They both expected Lizzie to be the one to back down but she was studying him, not flirting.

_-He's witnessed death. That's what's in his eyes. Like Jason he's seen a life expire and what frightens them is their lack of fear. I bet Michael doesn't even realize it yet. Seeing death didn't make him afraid for himself, no, he's afraid of surviving the ones he loves just like Jason is afraid-_

Michael coughed to cover how uncomfortable he was in the silent exchange.

Absently tapping the side of her metal file, "can you really blame Monica? Cameron and Jake are- great." He looked at her again, "I mean it. They really are great kids."

"Thanks Michael. Always good to hear others find them as scrumptious as I do. I know they can be little monsters too." She giggled. "Just the other day they tried to make their own breakfast…."

"Maybe this summer I can teach Cameron to swim? At the lake. You'll be taking them to the lake right?"

_-There is something going on with that boy. I better watch myself around him. All I need is another wounded creature I think I can save. He puts on such a front. All that anger, it's not just from the brain trauma. He's hiding something. God forgive me but sometimes I think Michael would have been better off remaining Jason's son.-_

"Michael?" he looked at her again. "It's ok."

All it was, was permission to be himself. But in that tiny 'ok' Michael healed a little.

"Michael!"

They both turned to see Carly bearing down on them

"Mom. Aren't you seeing Dr. Lee?"

She reached the hub but didn't get too close, wanting instead to draw Michael away from it.

"She's not in her office. They paged her but she didn't come."

"Carly, she was just here and left as soon as she heard the page. If you'd just waited."

Carly spared Lizzie a frown but didn't address her. "I must have just missed her. Come on Michael."

"What? I don't need a girl doctor. I'm fine here."

Lizzie saw the head nurse approaching. She scooped up the file. "Epiphany, going now to check on Mr. Wilson."

Young Corinthos turned to get a stare-down from Nurse Johnson. "Can I help you son?" She looked at Carly the same way. "Dr. Lee is looking for you. I'll tell her you're heading to her office if she comes this way."

Neither mother nor son felt intimidated by Epiphany.

"I think I'll go see my sister Kristina. Room Two Twelve, right?"

Looking back to say goodbye but hot Nurse Webber was long gone. He did notice, however, Sam McCall talking to Kristina's doctor. She was giving him a deadlier stare-down than Epiphany. Now Sam was scary!

o

"I do NOT want you talking to her again."

"Whatever."

"I'm serious Michael. That woman is dangerous. I've seen grown men sucked into her whole victim act. And they don't come out unscathed. Trust me."

"Mom, I really don't think I am in any danger. And if she's the slut you say she is, what's the harm in having a little fun?"

"MICHAEL! YOU ARE 17 YEARS OLD. Go there and I will have Elizabeth Webber arrested for rape."

"Mom," he laughs, "I'm just messing with you. Why would I want to be with a skank? That woman is good for one thing. Ok, maybe two."

"Ok." Carly sighed as if in pain. "I might not like Elizabeth but you do not get to talk about any woman that way. What would your father say?"

"You do."

"That's different. I'm just trying to protect you. I saw the way you were looking at her."

"Please mom."

"Plenty of good men have been duped by that muffin-faced skank's act. Besides I'm not ready to be a grandma."

Michael laughed.

There was a pause long enough for Lizzie to dare peering out into the hall again. Michael put his arm around Carly in a comforting way as he escorted her down the hallway.

Breath held tight in Lizzie's breast, she let the door close and looked back at Mr. Wilson. He was still fast asleep.

As hurtful was it was to be talked about so openly, it didn't do any permanent damage. Lizzie knew that's how people felt about her, especially Carly Corinthos Jacks.

-Y_eah, so what. Do your worst Carly. Michael, you are too young to know what your mom is really about. …Hey, I'm not feeling sorry for myself! This is awesome!-_

"Hello? Is something wrong?" Mr. Wilson croaked.

Giving him a sweet smile, 'No Mr. Wilson. Everything is fine."

o

It was a busy day at General Hospital. A good time, Helena thought, to introduce her most promising relation to the tunnels under the hospital. Nikolas might have questioned why they were free of cobwebs but he didn't say anything about anything. There was a cloud of inevitability over Nik, and Helena relished it. They'd entered the hospitals fourth floor unannounced and unobserved.

The good fortune Helena was used to gave her arrogance. Before them Nurse Webber was performing her duties as if on queue. The pair watched from the shadows.

"Have you decided my sweet Grandson?"

Lizzie tended her patient in the hall. She made the middle aged woman smile despite clearly not enjoying the exercise.

"Do we have a deal? You will help me. And I will help you."

The Dark Prince felt himself blush when he remembered how wet his fingers were after pressing them into Liz's folds. She still got wet for him… but it was wrong, so wrong. Elizabeth had to come to him, not be FORCED to come to him.

"Grandmother there is nothing you can do for me. Elizabeth will never want me like she used to. Not after…"

"I can promise, on my life, she will come to you again. Willingly. If you let me help; I can be very persuasive."

After helping her patient roll her IV hanger into her room Lizzie emerged and happened to see Helena and Nik. She saw shock and pure horror flash through him. His body heated with dread and desire. Lizzie looked from side to side for a place to run. Nik wanted to say he was sorry but couldn't get his mouth to work.

"Look at the little tease, Nickolas. She stares at you like a cat who knows the mouse is under her paw to be toyed with whenever she pleases. Please, please let me help you, if only to honor the Cassadine name. A Lover is allowed to leave us… if, and when we say so. Never before."

Watching Lizzie turn quickly and walk the length of the hall till she could turn a corner and be out of his sight. He cleared his dry throat. "Tell me again who this Valentine is?" Nik brush his upper lip with his fist to clear it of moisture. "And what do you need from me exactly?"

o

"You ready?"

Lizzie pulled her fitted tank top over her head and pulled it down to where it nearly covered her bellybutton. "Just a sec Kell."

Shoving the day's scrubs into the bottom of her locker, Lizzie grabbed her purse and sweater. She smiled at the picture of Cam and Jake taped to the inside of her locker as she shut it.

-_Love you guys-_-

Seeing Nik and Helena scared her but Lizzie refused to hide. Avoid, yes, but she wouldn't ignore her life. What's done is done.

_-You boys are my heart. I fear nothing. I am strong. I am woman. And I am never ever, ever, ever going to be alone again with Nik. Done. Settled. Finished-_-

o

Sweat soaked through her clothes. She tensed her arms again gripping the pole, throwing her body around it. Gravity pulled her down but Lizzie's core was so much stronger than her first day. She kept her back arched and wrapped her thigh around the pole holding her pose. Bending her back so her chest pointed to the ceiling and her arms dangled just past the ends of her long brown hair.

Lizzie breathed in. Her breasts and flat belly felt the friction of fabric straining against her skin as lungs filled. Lizzie exhaled. Her muscles relaxed and melted into the control.

_-I am in control-_

She pulled herself up and tried it again.

_-I feel sexy. I feel like being touched. I want to be touched. I want to feel like a woman._ (An image of Nikolas the Russian Bull flashed)-

Lizzie faltered. She fought feelings of nausea. Conflicting memories of Nik would come at inopportune times and seeing him didn't help. He was Friend. He was Foe. He was Uncle. He was Stranger. He was Molester. He was Lover.

_-the dirty little secret no one tells you is your body doesn't always know when it'd being molested. It knows something sexual is going on and triggers everything the libido is supposed to. So while you don't want it, you scream for it to stop, your body responds. It's a repellant, dirty little secret that keeps women's mouths shut with unearned guilt. It convinces the victim it's her fault. So remember Lizzie… It's Ok to be sexy, it's ok to want someone. You will again, I promise. And it's NOT Ok for someone to touch you like Nik did-_

"Again!" Lizzie told herself. Making her body do things it didn't want to, her bones prop up her flesh proudly.

"Good! Excellent!" Suzy commented as she strode by. Suzy was impressed at how Lizzie pushed herself. "I think you've mastered it Sugar. Next week I'll have a new move for you to learn. You're coming along nicely."

"Thanks," Lizzie grunted as her feet landed.

"Have you considered joining our class outing?"

Kelly made her way to Lizzie and Suzy, "Isn't it exciting?"

The mother of two looked between the eager women circling her, "what? Going to a real club to perform?" She laughed at the ridiculous proposition. The big news was a Stripper Field Trip.

"I do it with all my classes. Y'all will have a blast. Guaranteed! It's a friendly competition with other studios. And this year, thanks to Dr. LeeLee it will be for charity!" Suzy was so excited. "And you're as good as any amateur I've seen Lizzie. Have you ever been to the Haunted Star? Now that we have a charity involved we are talking to its owner about holding the competition there."

"Oh yes, I know it and if Luke were in town I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate."

Suzy looked surprise. "So that wasn't Mr. Spencer I was talking to?"

"Australian accent?"

"Maybe."

"Probably his son, Ethan. Just make sure you watch the donations make it to the charity's bank account."

"Oh my. See, we need you there!"

"Aw, thanks for the confidence Suz. Maybe I'll go as a spectator. Since it's for charity", Lizzie refrained from rolling her eyes. "Keep an eye on Ethan for you, cheer everybody on."

Kelly balked, "Give me a break Webber. It's open pole night! It will be a blast. Look at those woman."

All three looked over the various flavors of women working out. Despite excellent fitness all the women were gaining, it was still a smorgasbord of sizes and shapes.

"It'll be so empowering." Kelly concluded. "You have to come. I'll help you with a routine! We have weeks to prepare." In a whisper to Liz, "Besides we have to beat those two bitches." She nodded at the nurses who still snubbed Lizzie daily.

"You'll have to get shoes though. REAL shoes. I'd say you could handle 7 inches. Tennis shoes aint gonna cut it anymore Sweetheart."

Suzy and Kelly shared a knowing look as they glanced at Lizzie's pink sneakers.

"Get away! I'm working-out here. Shoo!"

She flicked the ladies away. They scurried off giggling. Lizzie knew they wouldn't give up.

_-There is no way I am going out in public to slide up and down a pole! NO. Uh uh. Not this gal!-_

Shaking her head as she did another run around the pole.

_-How do you expect them to believe that, Webber, when you don't? It's gonna be a blast!_-

o

Michael Corinthos the Third was done.

He fell back on the cool, rough stones making up one outside wall of the dance studio. Looking up at the purple sky as stars started twinkling he pulled air into his chest and let it out knowing it was laced with love and hearts and flowers.

Michael Corinthos the Third was in love.

Sure Elizabeth Webber was a MILF. No question. Naturally he'd disliked her because, well, everyone did. He never expected to fall in love with her. Let alone so quickly. One minute he would have joined in a crowd throwing stones, just one more place to put his anger. Now she was a place to put his heart. And he was so embarrassed.

This was bad and he knew it. Michael hadn't completely lost his mind. Just his heart. But why? What changed? Was it watching her dance? He'd followed them to the studio and snuck in.

Plenty of the women concentrated on what they were doing but Elizabeth was losing herself in the effort. Plenty of women were mastering their moves but Elizabeth brought far more sensuality to it than the others. She looked like a dancer, and artist, not a stripper.

But that wasn't it.

Was it her mouth? Definitely an image he couldn't easily wipe from his brain. Yes… part of his heart was lost when he got near enough to those lips.

But that wasn't it either.

Was it when she looked him in the eyes? When the depths of her deep-sea eyes looked into his frozen ones and somehow soothed his soul. With a sympathetic look she'd managed to make him feel safe and understood and accepted. Michael was completely aware of the moment Elizabeth saw past his defenses and straight into the scared, murdering, lonely man he was. But she didn't care.

Michael needed her to look at him like that again.

But that wasn't it either.

Michael Corinthos the Third fell in love with Elizabeth Webber the moment his mom told him not to.

Pounding his fist against the wall and pushing himself off it, Michael stepped with determination. He headed for his coop.

There was only one man on earth who could advise him and not judge him. His uncle. Jason Morgan could tell him how to be near Elizabeth Webber and not scare her off.

Jason could explain in simple terms how love worked and how to live with a broken heart. There was no way Elizabeth would have him. At least the young man hoped his uncle would help because he couldn't go to his mother or his father. Certainly his new brother Dante couldn't be trusted.

Jason would help him.

o

We brake and then we go

We try to stay hopeful.

How is that something to live by?

Lizzie sat in traffic. The red lights blinked and fluttered between bright and not so bright. Just like me, she thought. Lizzie liked her taxi rides home. It gave her time to think.

_-Philosophizing about traffic is not really thinking Lizzie. Yes, we brake and then we go. It's like life I suppose. At least I keep moving forward even if it doesn't feel like it sometimes-_

Looking at her cell. It sat in her palm mute.

_-Maybe I should just call him? Ask him to stay until you get home. Hey you, I thought you were done? Aren't we moving on? I am…. But maybe he leaves before I get there because he thinks I don't want him around? Maybe he doesn't wanna hear you say one more time how you still love him! ..so Lizzie, you call this moving on? Yep. Right. Brilliant Lizzie. Damn, has it only been a week since I saw him? My hero. Saved my purse-_

Lizzie giggled and looked up. The taxi driver checked his rear view mirror at the same time.

"Sorry. Just laughing at something in my head."

The driver nodded.

"Hey. Can you turn around? I've changed my mind."

"Hoped I'd see you here." Webber beamed at Detective Flaconari. "you know, I swore off this place but something keep drawing me back."

"Must be the fancy cocktails. You are looking much better Webber, since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling too well."

"I got that. All better now?"

"Working on it."

"Here for some medicine then?"

"You know it. Did you think I was here for the company?"

They laughed, happy to see each other again.

o

Dante and Elizabeth burst into laughter falling over themselves exiting the cab. The young cop paid the driver who quickly departed.

Dusting his hands off, "Ok. What's next?"

Elizabeth leaned on his suddenly sober frame still giggling. "Officer, is there a problem?"

His visage cracking up, Dante started to laugh again. "No problem ma'am. Here to serve and protect."

"Ok then."

Elizabeth set off for the house. They stumbled through the garden avoiding most of the motion sensors. Their path looked more drunken than they really were because of it.

Slurred jokes and slapstick pranks that could only be funny to them in their state continued on the path to the lake.

"Finally." Dante stopped. They'd arrived. He looked over the moonlit dock, saw the moonbeams bounce on the water. "Is that a very small lake or a very large pond?"

"Don't be rude."

They got closer, stood on the long dock.

"It's narrow here in this inlet but deep. Around that bend there is no mistaking this is a lake. It stretches out into many back yards."

"Not mine."

"No. Probably not yours."

"Well now the boat makes sense." Dante said noticing the small craft. "You've done well for yourself Webber."

"Time to go swimming!"

He looked at her beaming face. She was serious.

"It's cold."

"And…?"

Dante looked hard into her eyes. "You really are going to make me do this aren't you, Elizabeth _Imogene_ Webber?"

His brow lifted and she giggled. He grunted and started pulling off his shoes. Elizabeth jumped up clapping with delight. Next Dante worked on the belt buckle. He didn't hesitate to let his jeans drop. He looked at the nurse for any sign of shock but saw none.

He shrugged and laughed. "Last time I play truth or dare with you!" The detective whipped off his shirt and started running.

"Whoo!" Lizzie yelled after him just as Dante hit the water with a big splash. He came up yelling hoots and hollers of his own.

She ran to where he'd dived off the dock. "How's the water?"

Chattering, "PE-ERRRFECT!" he swam in closer, "your t-turn. Truth or Dare?"

The grin played slowly across her face.

_-Where's your nerve Lizzie Girl? Dare, and you know you are going in that water too. You know this. Truth? He's been kind to you so far… Who do I hate at work- what's my middle name- most embracing thing I know about Lulu. All pretty tame—_

"Truth!"

Dante looked disappointed treading water, "I didn't think you were such a coward Webber. Ok, why were you so upset that night Lulu and I found you on the docks?"

Lizzie's buzz nearly evaporated. She felt her face flush red. Stuttering, but no words came.

He knew he crossed a line. Dante felt horrible for it. She'd been so vulnerable, just under the surface, when she entered Jake's but he'd penetrated all that. He'd cheered her. She'd been daring. Now she was…. She was what? Afraid? Embarrassed?

"Wait. I think I got that wrong. Webber. Webber, Imogene look at me…." She did. "I'm so sorry, didn't hear you incorrectly. My mistake. You said dare?"

Heart frozen, mind blanking, Lizzie looked at him. Focused.

_-Lulu better take care of this one. His mama raise this boy right-—_

Coyly, "so what's my dare?"

Dante threw his head back and laughed using his strong arms to pull himself through the water away from the edge of the dock.

"In, Webber. Get your ass in here where it's nice and COLD!"

Lizzie sighed.

_-Gladly sir. For that is a truth I will never speak of-_

"Don't look!" She scolded.

When he was treading with his back to her Elizabeth started stripping down.

"Water's not too bad when you get used it!"

Lizzie got down to her undies and work out bra. Thank goodness for the exercise bra.

Dante heard the pads of her feet gain speed and knew she was running. He turned quick to make sure she wasn't making a break for it only to catch a glimpse of her toned frame bathed in moonlight finding flight and then slip under the water with a small splash.

_Elegance and beauty_, he thought. _Way too much for me, 'friends' is a good place for us._

Lizzie surfaced near him. Face glistening, her hair dark and slicked back. Immediately she started a water fight!

o

Jason was there in time to see the man in the water turn his back to her. He watched Elizabeth undress and dive in. His heart ached. He was relieved to see she wasn't naked with whoever that was.

He'd seen the lights go on in the garden and thought it was an animal. But when Monica came back from checking on the sleeping boys she said she heard voices.

Though they both pretended Jason was there so late to visit, but Monica knew he was waiting on Elizabeth to get home.

Jason excused himself to check on the noises and now bore witness to Elizabeth living happily without him. He was glad. He was lonely but that didn't mean she had to be.

He heard his mother approach before she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You can't expect her to wait forever Son."

Jason clenched. His whole body went ridged. Monica felt it and removed her hand. She turned and left.

As she walked away, the sound of water splashing and laughter ricocheting off the banks of the inlet, Monica said, 'she loves _you_, Jason."

/


	16. It's My Party And I'll Come If I Want To

"Cherries!"

_-Now it really is summer!- _

Robin Scorpio Drake held out the flat like they were tiny birthday presents.

"Where's Jake? We wanna say hi to the Birthday Boy." She set the brightly colored gift bag on the on the table with others and handed Lizzie the cherries, "these are for you." They glistened in the sun.

The women kissed each other's cheek, "Thank you. They look delicious. I'm going to have to hide these in the kitchen." Lizzie winked, "Let's see… Jake is probably in the jumpy house, or in the petting zoo, or playing on the slip-n-slide," she rolled her eyes, taking a breath, "or he could be talking to one of the Power Rangers."

Robin laughed, "Went all out did ya?"

"Who me? No, no, no. This is all Monica and Edward's doing. You'll never believe all the stuff I refused to let them do! Like, a ladybug roller coaster. Acrobats."

"Awe," she giggled, "Edward's reliving his childhood. Good for him. See, Nurse Webber, you are good for the Quartermaines."

"Hope so. It's my job."

Lizzie looked down at the creature hugging Robin's leg. "Hey Emma," kneeling down, "want one? It matches your pretty blouse." Emma took a cherry and held it. "Did you see the jumpy house?" Emma looked over at the inflated contraption and nodded. "Looks so fun, doesn't it! When you are ready to go in let us know and your mommy and I will go with you."

The little girl grinned, "ok."

Lizzie rose and Robin took her hand. "Elizabeth, you look beautiful, doesn't she Emma?"

Emma agreed.

"Thanks you two, it's new." Lizzie did a twirl to show off her dress making Emma giggle. "Plus, I've been working out."

"I can see that. Your sundress isn't hiding anything." Robin laughed.

"What? Is it bad?" Holding out the flair of her skirt.

"No, no. Your dress is lovely. Just noting how gorgeous you look. I might have to join you and Kelly one day. I swear you are glowing."

"Just so happy for my boys. Please do join us! You'll have so much fun. Where's Patrick?" Lizzie looked over Robin's shoulder. "Don't say parking the car, Monica insisted on hiring those valets. I think she invited the whole hospital."

"Don't get me started! He didn't HAVE to do surgery but Lisa intimidated him into thinking he did…. Again! That witch Lis—" she looked down at her daughter who listened to every word curiously, "ah, _which, _which way to the, a, petting zoo?"

**xOx**

More guests arrived. Most came by invitation of the Quartermaines; many were Cameron and Jake's daycare playmates with their parents. An invitation went to the children's ward at GH too, so some were patients who could withstand the trip.

Spencer arrived with his Great Grandmother and nanny. Alice immediately offered to toss the old woman out on her kiester but Lizzie declined for Spencer's sake.

"Hi Spencer." Lizzie greeted the shy little boy. She picked him up and the nanny flinched. "Should we go find the birthday boy?" Not once did she look at Helena.

Spencer nodded. "Do you have birthday cake?"

"Of course."

"He's not suppose to eat processed sugar, he's on a special diet." The nanny warned.

Lizzie ignored the nanny and nuzzled Spencer. Spencer was a healthy little boy, no allergies. "Then, it's a good thing it's Birthday Cake because everyone gets as big of a piece as they want, huh?" Lizzie nodded at Spencer who smiled and nodded back.

Spencer pointed, "There's Cameron! Look!"

Lizzie set the little boy down and let him run off to play. The nanny chased after him pleading for him to slow down.

_-Who dresses a child in a sweater vest for a kid's birthday party in May? It's hot outside. The poor thing-_

Helena remained aloof. Alice found her a shady spot to sit away from everyone. Though anytime Lizzie looked her way, there was the matriarch's cold stare following her.

_-Nikolas or Helena? There is no lesser evil there. Wait, no, Nik is the lesser evil by far. He's lost but he'll come back. Helena is a monster, but, just for now, I think Nik being here would be worse-_

**xOx**

With a moment to breathe Lizzie looked out over the party. It really was quite something, almost a carnival. The kids were so happy.

Taking notice, "We need more juice boxes." But before she could think about getting more a caterer started restocking the cooler.

"Hi."

A tone that had become so familiar to Lizzie…

"Hi!" She turned and beamed at Dante. Holding back her next sentence realizing Lulu was on his arm, instead, "Hey you guys. So glad you made it."

_-Be nice Elizabeth. She's family. One day Lulu will remember we all make mistakes, even her—-_

Lizzie smiled so genuinely her former sister in law actually gave a smile back, albeit a barely perceptible one.

"Elizabeth." Sonny Corinthos came up behind his oldest son. He took Lizzie's hand. "Hope you don't mind my crashing?"

"Sonny, it's been a long time."

Dante explained, "Sonny stopped by." He sounded a little irritated. "I told him why we were in a hurry and he remembered Michael would be here. So Sonny thought it might be an opportunity to bridge the gap between me and my brother."

"See, I just want my sons to get along." Sonny flashed his dimples. "Like your sons do Elizabeth, only mine didn't get the chance to grow up together thanks to Olivia."

"Sonny." Dante scolded.

"They don't have to like me," Sonny looked at Dante, then back at Lizzie, "but a father shouldn't come between brothers. I want Michael to know I don't want that."

"Of course you're welcome Sonny. Good luck with Michael."

"Thanks Elizabeth. You look beautiful by the way. Living with the Quartermaines agrees with you."

"I said the same thing to Lulu this morning." Dante gave Lulu a kiss. "Must mean living with me agrees with her."

Lulu rolled her eyes but smiled at the compliment. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Excuse me. I see Michael and Kristina." Sonny graciously tipped his head and left to join the party.

"Summer's come early. Hope you brought your suits!"

Dante winked at Lizzie.

"Where are my nephews?"

"They'll be so excited to see you Lulu. It's been too long. Let's see, Cameron is obsessed with Power Rangers. Find the blue one and you'll probably find him. Last I saw Jake he was petting the bunnies with Tracy and Grams."

"Tracy?" she lifted an unbelieving brow.

Sighing, "yes, I believe she was explaining how they would make a nice coat one day, for the less fortunate." Lizzie shook her head. "Jake knows not to believe anything Aunt Tracey says. He actually kinda likes her morbid stories. Besides Audrey is with them."

Dante laughed, "Aunt Tracy?"

"I don't believe it." Lulu concurred.

"It's true. _SHE_ doesn't call _herself_ that but Edward and Monica do, any chance they get and it's stuck. Go figure."

**xOx**

Into the late afternoon sun Lizzie crawled out of the jumpy house breathing hard: ruffled hair, rosy cheeks and a grin from ear to ear. Cameron and Jake still bounced with the other kids. Robin and another mom sat with their little ones in their laps as the kids bounced all around them.

_-Now, who is that? Some henchman stood behind Helena off in the distance. She surely is paranoid-_

Everyone's bellies were full with a gourmet lunch. The cake was in pieces; globs of icing melted in the sun. The party was winding down.

Wearing their wet bathing suites, Michael and a few of the young nurses casually strolled along the path back to the party. Since Michael arrived he hadn't looked at Lizzie once.

_-Ha! I was first to christen the lake this year! Well, Dante was. Dang Michael, I see. You are ignoring me so hard it's obvious_- Lizzie laughed noticing the two nurses with him are in her dance class_. -Can only image the trash you guys are talking! Under Monica's roof no less. Well you are her grandchild and here by her invitation…-_

She looked around some more.

"Is there even one Corinthos who stayed home?"

Alice was suddenly there. She was creepy like that.

"I don't think so. Kristina and Molly came with Michael, one is there." Pointing at the dark-haired girl trailing the young women flocking around her brother. "Molly is with Morgan, over there quizzing the Red Power Ranger. He's surprisingly informed. Not technically Corinthos kin, but Carly and Jax are at the picnic table with little Joslyn. Um, Mrs. Jacks is eyeing the presents, by the way." She sounded concerned for their safety. "Sonny is under the trees over there, talking to Mr. Jason."

"JASON?" Lizzie calmed herself. "When did he get here?"

"A while ago. Who knows for sure? Never liked how easily he creeps up on a person." Lizzie gave her a 'look who's talking' glance. "Maybe when everyone was singing happy birthday, definitely before you went in the House of Bounce."

Lizzie stole a glance in the direction of the shady manicured grove near the mansion. She could see Sonny and Jason's silhouettes but nothing else.

"I think Ms. McCall made him come."

Lizzie choked.

Slapping her back. "Are you OK?"

"Yes," cough, cough, "I think," cough—

"Elizabeth, dear, can I get you some water?" Monica asked.

Lizzie looked up at her friend and landlord ready to assure her she'd be fine but found Sam wandering up beside Monica. Lizzie tried to swallow the cuss word on its way out which just sent her into more spasms.

Then Michael was there.

_-what did he do, run over here?—-_

Handing her a juice box, his trunks dripping lake water on his bare feet, Lizzie noticed how Michael's hand shook, just a bit.

"Ahem…. Thank you," she said hoarsely. After a few sips, "Everyone, I'm fine, please, stop worrying. I probably inhaled a bug."

"Undoubtedly a fly," Edward Quartermaine claimed with certainty as he joined them. "It's that damn petting zoo."

Everyone had a little laugh.

"The young master has indicated to me he thinks it's time for presents." Cameron huddled next to Edward under his reassuring palm.

Looking over at the table loaded with gifts decorated in little boy colors, Lizzie saw a crowd gathering. Carly had Jake on her lap. Spencer, among other little kids assembling, stood enraptured as she shook one of the boxes.

_-Oh no you don't Carly!-_

Forgetting everything else Lizzie made her way to the gift table. She scooped up Jake causing Carly to sneer.

The jumpy house was emptying. The zoo, abandoned, it was present time.

_-All eyes are on you girl. Don't be nervous. Speak from the heart but don't cry, just let the gratitude show. Don't cry you pansy!-_

She adjusted Jake on her hip, "Hi everybody," Lizzie said loud and clearly. "Thank you all for coming. This has been the best day. We can't thank the Quartermaines enough for throwing such a lovely party in honor of Jake's birthday and for all of you coming." There was light applause from the adults. Lizzie swallowed past the lump in her throat, "I'd also like to thank the Quartermaines for welcoming my boys into their lives so generously. Cam, come here baby."

Her dirty, tired and deliriously happy boy scampered over to his mother. Lizzie set Jake down next to him. Their big grins faded a little, suddenly feeling shy, when looking around at everyone smiling back at them.

"Don't you guys have something special for Monica and Edward?" They nodded and snuggled closer pulling her skirt around them. "It's time to give your gifts, and then we can open Jake's."

They wanted presents so the boys let go of her dress and went to the edge of the gift table. Quickly grabbing four little bags painted by their hands, they ran to the Quartermaines.

"Hewe Monica." Cameron handed her a pink bag.

Jake silently handed the only blue one to Edward who grinned widely at the boy and ruffled his blond hair. "Thank you young man. Happy Birthday."

Cam had a bag for Alice too. The housekeeper gushed her gratitude tossing the boy in the air making everyone gasp. The housekeeper neatly caught him as she always did, with Cameron loving it.

Jake looked around but didn't see whom he wanted for the last bag. He looked back at his mother.

"Over there Jakey." Lizzie pointed to the back of the gathering. The guests parted for him and Jake found Tracy.

He tugged on her linen pantsuit, "For you Auntie Tracy."

"I am not your _Aunt_ Tracy." She said sternly, accepting the gift, but her voiced cracked telling everyone, inside her heart was melting. "Thank you, young man."

_-Correct, you are his Great Aunt Tracy… maybe one day we can tell you the truth you big old softy-_

"Go a head and open them." Lizzie invited.

They did. Inside were little clay imprints of the boy's hands that they painted and wrote their names on.

The crowd gushed a collective 'awe' along with the Quartermaines.

"JASON!" Cam's outburst made everyone stop. The little boy ran to the gangsters as they approached the group. But Cameron's destination was solely Jason's arms.

The tanned enforcer quickly bent down, muscles rippled as he scooped up the little boy. There was an audible swoon from the young woman in the crowd. From Cam's high perch he proudly surveyed the people watching him. He felt special.

_-Oh God Oh God. It's Jake's father, it's Jake's real father… Am I staring? Is everyone staring? Are they staring at me staring at him? Everyone knows don't they! Oh my god! Presents. Do presents. Where's Jake?-_

"C-come on Jake, let's open your presents."

_-Don't look at that tall, broad-shouldered man holding your son. Oh God. He looks good. Carly's gonna see you and know you're soooo not over him! Damn that tight blue shirt. Damn those blue eyes! Stop staring at me like that! Look away Jason! I'm gonna melt into those eyes…- _

Lizzie absently touched her cheeks.

_-Am I sunburnt? Blushing? Oh god, Sam is here somewhere too. Lulu… Oh god, every woman in Port Charles who __**hates**__ me is here-_

Breaking eye contact with Jason she looked for the birthday boy.

'Jake." Her voice shook.

-_CALM DOWN LIZZIE-_

"Jason, come here, sit by me and your God Daughter." Carly spoke as she scooted over to make room for him.

Sam quickly left Monica's side and followed Jason over to Carly. He went to the bench but didn't sit down. Everyone's eyes were on him. Jason didn't seem uncomfortable. He knew half the people there. Of that half, they all knew the truth about him being Jake's biological father. The ones he didn't know, he didn't care about.

"Go ahead Sam, sit down." Jason offered while he concentrated on the boy he held aloft.

Jason's estranged girlfriend hesitated but took the seat next to Carly. Carly clearly didn't like that but Jax elbowed his wife before she could say anything rude.

Cameron cupped his tiny hands around Jason's ear. He whispered something to the enforcer that made him smile.

"Sure, I can check that out for you. The blue one?"

Cam nodded.

"After your brother opens his gifts, ok? Want down?"

The boy nodded, satisfied. Jason set him on the ground. Everyone watched, curious by the obvious of familiarity. Jake was watching Jason too.

"Open the biggest one first." Jason suggested to his son.

As if he'd given permission for everyone to relax, the murmur of friendly conversation resumed. Lizzie was about to get the pad of paper to write down who gave what but Grams beat her to it.

With nothing to occupy her hands, subconsciously Lizzie huddled lower next to Jake trying to disappear. Against her will, Lizzie's gaze kept drifting to Jason, especially when Jake would do something adorable.

She knew too many eyes, including Jason's, were on her but how could Jason be ignored? How could his proud, fatherly smile be ignored? Certainly Monica, Lulu, Sam and Carly weren't able to.

_-He is Jake's father after all-_

**xOx**_  
_

Jake picked one gift to play with. He let his big brother open the Stomp Rockets. While the little ones played with shiny things, the big boys and men stomped on the projectiles.

"I think half the Fourth Floor was here." Robin stated as soon as they cleared the entry into the living room. They dumped an armload of gifts on the couch. "And Helena Cassadine? What's up with that?"

Lizzie looked around. It was just the two of them. "I guess Nik was busy?"

"It's just so weird…. And," she hedged, "Jason is here?" Robin had seen what everyone else did.

"I know!" She tried to sound equally incredulous. Robin was one of the few left who didn't know Jake was Jason's son.

"You throw one heck of a party. I mean, I get the connection to you and most of these people but..."

"Yeah, but you'd expect them to come together for some tuxedo type benefit the Quartermaine's threw, right, not a children's birthday party."

"So, Jason…."

"Yes, and Sonny? Carly-! Sam!" Elizabeth declared.

"I know, what's up with her hanging on Mon—"

"Sam! Are you enjoying yourself?"

Robin's eyes widened with realization. She turned around. "Hey Sam," the doctor gushed, embarrassed. "Just talking about you. Good to see you and Monica getting along so well."

"Robin, sorry I didn't get the change to say hi yet." Samantha beamed. "How are you?"

"Good."

"I've just been so busy catching up with Monica. We've always gotten along, you know." She pulled her strapless, cleavage-cinching dress up, "Having Jason's best interests in common naturally brings us together. You know."

"I'm sure." Robin concurred. She looked at Lizzie but Lizzie was looking out the window.

There was an uncomfortable pause so Sam filled it. "Monica did a great job on the party don't you think? I had to _beg_ Jason to come. He really didn't want to, he didn't think there was any reason to. But I told him how hard Monica worked on it and that he really should be here to support her."

"_Don't_—" but Lizzie cut herself off, pissed she was even listening. She looked out the window again.

_-That bitch and her lies. No reason to come! Ugh. ...but they did come together. Alice thought Sam made him—_

Watching Lizzie sigh and stare out the window, Robin wasn't sure what to say. "Um, yes, Monica and Elizabeth really out did themselves. It was nice of Jason to come. I guess."

"I saw Emma. She's getting so big. I could eat her up."

"She's a handful but it's so worth it."

"Maybe one day soon for me and Jason…?" Sam waited till Liz turned to look, and then patted her hips, grinning. "Where's the restroom, Elizabeth?"

Confused, Lizzie pointed, "First door on the left."

Waiting till Samantha was gone, Robin whispered, "Was that really weird? Are her and Jason trying to have a baby? I guess that's one way to keep him. You know he is all about kids."

"…I do…"

"Is that why she's been at GH so much lately? I thought she couldn't, oh never mind what I thought. None of our business, right?"

Lizzie shrugged. "Right."

"You OK?"

Everything Sam said was designed to hurt Lizzie. Who knew how much of it was true? It didn't feel true, still a tiny knot formed in her tummy.

"…fine."

"Still, she sounded…. Jealous? Insecure? Or something, right?"

_-Not going to let you get to me Sam! Jason is yours. You can ha, hav…ugh, you can... Oh, go fuck yourself. So what if I can't even say it! I __**have**__ Jake and you can't take that from me-_

Lizzie grabbed Robin's hand, "Let's get outta here before she comes back."

The girls giggled and ran out of the house.

**xOx**

Caters gone. Valets left the remaining keys on the picnic table. The last animals packed up. The inflatable house would get collected tomorrow.

All that remained were couples and family to enjoy the golden hour. They sat around the grass on blankets with wine and bottled beer. All the kids staying for a sleepover were in bed at the Quartermaines. That included Spencer and his oh, so attentive nanny who was happily situated in a guest room at Lizzie's house with her own TV remote and the bottle of wine she smuggled.

Patrick finally arrived and held his sleeping daughter in his lap. Robin seemed to be basking in their every breath.

"Well, you young people, it's time for us old folks to go home."

Monica, Tracy and Grams were all who lingered of the older attendees. Helena and that creepy henchman were long gone.

There was a murmur of 'thank you' and 'goodnights'.

"Let Elizabeth know Cook will have breakfast for the children. She can sleep in."

"Goodnight Grandmother." Michael said after her as the three elegant women took the path to the mansion. He sat next to his father.

Kristina lay on a blanket with her head in Sonny's lap as he petted her long hair. She was different since the abused suffered at the hand of her boyfriend. The young girl had no fight left. What seemed to change Kristina even more was the lie she was still living down about Ethan.

Carly, Jax, Morgan and Molly goofed with each other lovingly.

Exiting her house carrying more wine, Lizzie observe it all. Jason's tall frame stood looking off along the lake trail. Sam tugged his hand causing him to look down. She tugged again for him to sit next to her. Lizzie wanted to believe it was reluctance she read on Jason as he sat.

Lizzie felt so out of place.

_-Why should I feel out of place? Look at that odd mix of cops, robbers, friends, and enemies. They just want to be a part of something too. Ah, who am I kidding? Carly and Sam are here to make sure Jason doesn't do anything stupid. Ah look at the way Dante is with Lulu. He really loves her—_

As if sensing her looking, Dante turned his head to see Lizzie. His gaze lingered and then he smiled at her: a knowing smile, a friendly smile, …a welcoming smile.

_-Maybe I have a friend or two here. Maybe I can fit in. Be brave Lizzie-_

"More wine?"

A few raised their glass for her. Everyone waited on the sky to change colors.

**xOx**

Carly, Kristina and Michael left with barely a goodbye leaving Molly to be the courteous one. Sonny and Jax were both gracious, giving Morgan a lesson his older brother seemed have missed. Dante kissed Lizzie's cheek and Lulu seemed to tolerate it. Sam followed a few steps behind Jason. Neither said goodbye. Patrick and Robin gave her warm hugs.

Lizzie thought about the day…

_-What a day-_

More than a little tipsy on wine and sun, she went to her kitchen with a few more empty glasses never bothering with the lights. It was a day her boys truly deserved. Their stand-in dad was off in France; didn't even call. She'd nearly destroyed everything good there and it wasn't the boy's fault. It was hers.

They had Jason now. As long as she lived at the Quartermaine's Jason could be around them. If he wanted to be.

Setting another wine glass in the sink the cherries winked at her. They were dark and promised to be so sweet.

_-Cherries are summer. They are forgiveness and starting over. They are mine and I shall have them!-_

Lizzie took the flat and ran some water over them. She pulled herself up onto the counter and let her bare feet dangle. Picking one up by its thin stem, the cherry was attached to its twin.

"Good Luck."

_-Thanks Universe, I could use some-_

She looked at the deep reddish-purple fruit. Then she let one sit on her tongue for a moment before rolling it around in her mouth. The skin was so firm and almost tasteless. A tease.

Lizzie bit into it. The juice was heavenly. Setting the second one on her tongue Lizzie pulled it from its tether…. And stopped.

A ghost stood in the doorway!

_-No, is that? Is that Jason?-_

His silhouette darkened the doorframe.

Her eyes widened. Her body rippled with an instant mixture of fear and desire. An unexpected heat tingled everywhere. Lizzie ate the cherry quickly, setting the pits in the sink.

"Hi." She tried.

He didn't move. Didn't make a sound. Lizzie breathed in to steady herself and clear her head. In the breath she caught his scent and hated how it warmed her even more.

_-Go away Jason-_

Lizzie picked up another wet cherry.

_-He's here for the boys. Jason worries. He's making sure we are all safely tucked in-_

Looking at his frame made her mouth water. Offering a lonely cherry to Jason, "want one?"

In that moment Lizzie's heart stopped. Would he take it? Would he come nearer? Would he speak?

_-Go away Jason-_

Jason took the steps Lizzie feared, making her body stiffen.

_-Dear lord, girl, control yourself-_

He took the purple fruit and paused. His breaths were shallow. His eyes glowed even in the unlit room.

"I watched you today." It was a whispered confession from Jason.

Slowly he reached for her mouth. Lizzie opened to accept his cherry as he stepped even closer. He touched her tongue with cherry but didn't feed it to Lizzie. Instead, trembling slightly, Jason drew the firm fruit along her bottom lip encouraging her mouth to open more.

She couldn't take it. Every part of her was on fire in an instant. Before he could do more damage she stole the cherry from his fingers.

Chewing it quickly as she could, as if it would cool her. "Jason."

"I'm sorry. I told myself I just wanted to make sure you were ok. That Helena didn't come back."

Lizzie shook her head no. But she watched him. He was tense with desire too. It wasn't just her. Lizzie's head swam with the possibilities.

_-Danger!-_

"I knew she went to Spoon Island. My guy stayed on her when she left the party." His voice was raw. He inched nearer.

"That guy? I thought he was with Helena?"

"Sonny called me. Said Helena Cassadine was here, so I sent a guard." Jason cleared his voice but he couldn't help whispering. He inched nearer. "I still didn't feel good about it so I came."

_-Sam didn't make him. I knew it!-—_

"I wasn't going to. I didn't want to bother you."

"Bother me?" He was closer, near enough to touch. She lowered her voice even more, "I'm glad you were here. It was your son's birthday."

Jason's breath got heavier. Lizzie held hers. He leaned in to her neck and she let him. He got between her thighs and held her hips. She exhaled and arched with a need that made Jason squeeze her thighs. "Elizabeth…." Her hair muffled his voice.

"It's ok." Lizzie felt divided, wanting to comfort him and afraid for him.

As if he didn't really want to ask, "Do you, do you really still love me?"

Lizzie paused, knowing the answer but unsure if she should. Realizing she was gripping the edge of the counter, Lizzie let go and put her hands in his hair. As softly as she could, "Yes."

"How can you?" His hands moved up her waist. His mouth found her jaw and kissed it.

"I don't know." A moan escaped. Her breasts vibrated with the sound of his voice against her skin.

"Kiss me." He begged.

"No."

Jason growled. Lizzie could feel him pulling away. As wrong as it was to be this near him, she desired his touch. Her core throbbed with need of it. Moving her hands to his shoulders, Lizzie kept him there.

She felt weak but spoke. "I don't know what your situation is. Do you?" He didn't answer. She let her hands slide down his arms. The silence stoked her internal fury. He was so close. She wanted to hit him- to make love to him- to bury his face in a pillow. "I want you…" she shivered when he suddenly looked at her again. She wanted him and now he had confirmation. The ache grew stronger than her common sense.

"Elizabeth"

It was a command to come to him, to meet him half way.

Her eyes moist, her head swimming, Lizzie took his hand. Gently she placed it between her thighs and closed her eyes with relief. Jason felt the heat instantly through the dress and panties. Jason's shock didn't matter. Lizzie needed him. She didn't back off, or let go.

"Touch me."

It drove him insane. Jason began massaging Lizzie, trading that brief relief for a slow, painfully building, throb again. Lizzie scooted forward giving Jason more of her.

Lizzie wanted to cry. She bit her lip. Slowly Jason pulled up her skirt. Frustrated, Lizzie pulled it up faster. Scooting even closer to the edge, wrapping her legs loosely around Jason's hips, it was just her panties in the way now. When his fingers nudged the cotton to the side Lizzie nearly fainted into him.

"Jason." Hands roaming his chest, Lizzie pulled on his shirt. "Take it off."

He did, switching hands so he could stay touching her as the tee shirt came over his head. His skin so warm, the smell of him intensified. She kissed his chest. Licked him. But she was too close now.

His fingers danced. They were everywhere. Moving in and out, faster. Faster. Did he have both hands on her? Her silky need built to a climax.

"Jason," Lizzie cried.

"Yes." He groaned.

"Make me come."

An explosion of lights! She shut her eyes so tightly, coming in his hands. Trying not to scream she saw brilliant white light behind her lids. Her tiny body shook, her toes curled and she grabbed his wrist to make sure he didn't remove his hands too soon.

_-Make it last… let it last…-_

As her breathing steadied Lizzie opened her eyes and looked at Jason. He smiled at her with satisfaction and pride.

"That was so… Oh god, do you want your hand back?" Lizzie let go and covered her face in embarrassment!

Jason looked around, found a towel. He wiped off his hand and then adjusted his jeans. He was hard but it was going down unfulfilled. She felt guilty.

_-But it's not right. I can't have him inside me. That would be the start of something and I don't understand any of this yet. I'm so confused. Was this just sex? What was this?-_

"Thank you."

"_Thank me_?" Lizzie didn't believe him. She slid off the counter and stood next to him. Without heels she was so much smaller under his shadow.

"I needed that. I've missed you." He confessed.

"I've missed you too. But Jason…"

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But what?"

_-Out with it!-_

"Aren't you with Sam? You just cheated on Sam and it's my fault. I don't know why I made you do that. I thought I was getting better."

"Are you comparing me to… to him?"

Lizzie was so confused. "I'm not comparing you to anyone."

"I wanted you. I came to you. I wanted this. If anyone is to blame it's me. I keep coming back here when I know you don't want me."

"Jason!" She wanted him to stop.

He looked at her.

"Jason. For heaven's sake, I just came in your hands. We shouldn't be debating who started it. I want to curl up next to you. Love you the same way you just loved me. But you are still with another woman and I don't need to go that road again."

"No. Not really."

"Not really, what?"

"Not together with Sam, not really."

"Does Sam know that?"

"I don't know. I guess I haven't made it clear. We've been on a break. She's a friend to me, that's all. After what you told me I wasn't sure how to talk to Sam about it. I don't want her to hurt you or the boys again."

"This shouldn't have happened." Lizzie flashed on the empty stroller when Jake was kidnapped. She started to put things away, fuss in the kitchen. "It can't happen again. You need to figure out what you want and how badly you want it, AND what are going to do about."

"I love you."

She stopped.

"Then deal with Sam and anything else you constantly put between us. Till then I can't wait for you Jason."

"I understand."

Jason smirked. He reached out quickly snatching Lizzie's waist pulling her to him. She laid her cheek on his bare chest and accepted the hug, hugging him back.

She released him. Lizzie pouted, "You never did get your cherry. Do you want one?"

"Sounds risky to me."

"Oh shut up!" Lizzie grabbed a handful and tried to put them in his mouth.

Jason laughed and dodged her. Snatching Lizzie in his arms again. "I bet you taste like cherries."

Wrestling out of his arms Lizzie pushed him. "Oh no you don't." She grabbed Jason's tee shirt and threw it at. As he caught it Lizzie started pushing Jason again to hustle him out of the house.

"What's wrong?" he laughed, walking backwards in he dark. "I just want a taste. What are you afraid of?"

Jason grinned at the tiny powerhouse. When did she get so strong? He was nearly at the front door.

Stopping. With hands on her hips, "YOU. Now go home Jason."

"I am home."

Lizzie melted. But Jason obliged. He opened the door and stepped out. Before she shut the door Jason held out his hand, the one that pleasured her so thoroughly. In it was a cherry.

"Mine." He said.

Lizzie smiled knowing it always would be.

* * *

_~~thank you to all the readers who offer reviews, good or bad, it's appreciated~~_


	17. Was It Something I Said?

"Lulu, I really appreciate you doing this."

"It's ok. Actually I'm happy to do it, considering the alternative. Don't want you anywhere near my brother."

Lizzie looked around Kelly's Diner to see if anyone heard her. Cameron and Jake sat at the counter splitting a milkshake.

"I know I'm not your favorite person but I would never…"

"Elizabeth, I really don't want to hear any promises from you." She cleared her throat. "I think you are a decent mother, when you don't let sex get in the way—"

"Lulu!"

"-I know you love your children but you destroyed the only family they've known. And you destroyed my family. I just can't let that go."

"I know."

"If I have to be their go-between so they can see their Uncle, or their father when he gets back, I am Ok with it. Like I said, it's better than the alternative." Lulu looked at Lizzie, studied her. "You know Nikolas is not over you, right?"

"I'm sorry. Sorry for all of it. Thank you for taking the boys out there and staying with them. They've been so excited for this sleep over with Spencer. Apparently Nik promised they could ride the ponies. I didn't know how to say no. But with Helena there…"

"I get it." Lulu called out to the boys. "Come on guys. Get your backpacks, let's go."

"And Dante is still meeting you at Wyndemere later?"

The blond looked at Elizabeth, frustrated. "Stop worrying. Nikolas would never have the boys there if it were dangerous. I'm sure he's defused the old witch."

"But he's still coming, right?"

**xOx**

Lizzie walked the boys to the launch with Lulu. They were excited but their smiles weren't enough to stop Lizzie from worrying. From the end of the pier she could see Helena and Spencer's nanny waiting for them. They were huddled together too closely.

_- I wish I knew what they were saying!-_

"Like lambs to the slaughter." Helena smirked in a hushed voice as the women and children made their way towards them.

"Ma'am," the nanny hedged, "I did as you asked, getting them here. She thinks Prince Nikolas invited Spencer's cousins and he thinks they asked to come…"

"Yes, I saw his pathetic smile when you said that feline Elizabeth Webber solicited the invitation."

"So, have you considered my other information?"

"About Jason Morgan? Yes…it's…" Helena hemmed, "…interesting. You really believe their connection is that strong?"

"I witnessed it myself. They said they loved each other. He's suppose to break it off with Alexis' daughter, Samantha."

"My relation? _That_ could be useful."

"The doses for children are so risky. But a grown man… That is something we know we can manage."

"Yes, but Mr. Morgan is not known for being a fool or easily accessed. Still I see your point."

"Plus there's Samantha. She could be an asset."

Helena thought about it. A curious mix of pleasure and puzzlement on her overly made up face.

The nanny got eager. Clearly she didn't like the idea of going after children. "And if someone must die, either by accident or choice, let it a grown man. Then she will know you were never bluffing. We can control Miss Webber through her boys later if we must."

Helena looked at the nanny with distain, "you are too soft my dear." The elderly woman looked back at the party about to reach them. "By then it might not be necessary." Helena rolled the sound of 'Mrs. Elizabeth Imogene Cassadine' on her tongue but didn't spit it out. She didn't have time. "Leslie Lou, what an unexpected pleasure."

Elizabeth hung back a few feet biting her nails.

"Really?" Lulu asked. She took Jake's and Cameron's hands, "can't say the same."

It was obvious Lulu wasn't intimidated at all. She easily went around the two women.

_-What's that look for Helena?-_

Lizzie felt shivers of distain radiate off the Widow Cassadine.

_-Did I spoil your fun Helena? Leslie Lou not your favorite toy? Does she not play nice? Good-_

Lizzie felt a little more relaxed knowing Lulu's presence was going to piss the old woman off.

The boys jumped into the launch like it was a ride at Disneyland. As the water taxi pulled away her boys wave vigorously. Lulu stood over them like a warrior princess. Lizzie waved back till they were a dot on the horizon bobbing on the waves.

**xOx**

Strolling the docks seemed the only thing Lizzie could do. She felt too insecure to leave the waterfront.

_-Should I call Jason? He probably knows. I don't know how, but he probably does. Still, if he doesn't know, should he? Maybe I could get him to send a guard to the island? What if he gets mad I let the boys go out there? Their safety comes first but, but Lulu's right. They need to see they still have family. They shouldn't have to deal with Lucky and Nik's absence or think it's their fault. All that is right but are they safe? Ok, that's it I'm calling Jason-_

Lizzie's phone was barely out when Samantha McCall stepped out in front of her.

"Caught you!"

Lizzie's heart jumped. She blushed remembering her last time with Jason and cringed at the thought Sam knew. Which, in turn, made Lizzie mad that Jason hadn't called her or stopped by with some kind of update!

_-How hard is it? Pick up the phone, call me, say Yay Sam and I have worked things out, or Boo, Sam is going to kick your ass for making me cheat on her, so watch your back. You know, helpful information like that-_

"Caught me doing what Sam? Making a phone call?"

"Calling Jason no doubt. You can't seem to keep away from him, can you Elizabeth? I guess you didn't hear me the first time, or take me serious, or, maybe you are just that stupid?"

_-Aw shit!-_

"Hey! Look over there!" Lizzie tried a fake and run in the opposite direction but Sam only fell for it for a split second. "Ouch. Take your hand off me!"

Sam held Lizzie in place "Cute. I'll let go, but I get my say first."

Lizzie twisted her arm putting her strength and self-defense training to use. She was free in an instant surprising Sam. But Lizzie stayed put.

_-State your piece Sam and get this over with, you insecure psycho-_

Sam was ready for a fight. Her jaw grinded away, she bounced from high heel to high heel waiting for Lizzie to make a move.

"Sam. Say what you want to say or go. Leave me alone."

"Funny, that's what I told you to do. Leave me and my man alone."

"Jason? Are you sure he's yours Sam?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. He and I are so far from being over. I suppose you have some fantasy Jason's coming back to you? Never happen. The world didn't get any less dangerous. Did it?

Lizzie didn't answer.

"Did it?" She asked more forcefully but Lizzie still refused to answer. "Well it didn't and I can prove it. I kinda hoped I wouldn't have to, but I can."

"What are you talking about Sam? What are you planning to do? This time."

"Jason is _with me_. I had a lot going on in my life and he gave me some space to deal with it. If you think he's hanging out at the Quartermaine's to get close to you, you are so wrong. Jason is getting to know his son. Any time he's spending with you is just him killing time."

Determined to not be sidetracked, "What are you going to do Sam!"

"He hates you Elizabeth. Hates. You. Didn't you promise Jason Jake would have a good life? Instead their father is absent because Lucky and Nikolas hate each other and can't stand the sight of you. And who is to blame? Me? I bet you'd like that. But it's not me is it? It's not Jason, or Lucky or my cousin's fault."

"Shut up Sam."

"In fact, maybe I should point out just how dysfunctional things are for Jake and suggest to Jason we adopt him."

"Fuck you." Lizzie balled her fist but restrained from hitting her. She turned to go. Sam stopped her again. Lizzie laughed at her. "You are clearly deranged Sam. I don't know how to make this any clearer to you. I told Jason I am not interested in him. If he wants me, he can't be with you, obviously, and he can't keep putting excuses between us."

"You told him what?" Sam rubbed her forehead. She was losing it. Grief crept through the cracks on her face. She hadn't imagined things had gone so far between Elizabeth and Jason for Liz give him ultimatums. "He won't leave me."

"Sam. He might. He might not. But if he does, that's his choice. You can't control him any more than I can."

"You can't control him?" She laughed through pain. "That's a laugh! You push and pull Jason over Jake constantly. But I can fix that!"

"Fix what?"

Both women whipped their heads around to see Jason coming down a set of steps towards them. He wasn't alone. Michael was with him and a guard, the same guy Lizzie thought was Helena's henchman.

"Jason!" Sam exclaimed with a smile, and a tad breathlessly.

Lizzie and Jason made eye contact but she looked away quickly.

Michael went straight to Elizabeth. "Are you OK? You look upset."

"She's fine Michael." Sam darted a look at all assembled formulating a plan. "Well, Elizabeth might be a little upset. She just sent her boys off to Wyndemere..." checking Jason's face to see if he knew, he didn't, "yeah, Helena met them at the launch and Elizabeth handed them straight over."

"I was going to tell you." Lizzie told Jason softly.

"I was on the other pier and saw her give Jake and Cameron to Helena. I was really shocked. I mean, handing children into the arms of that maniac? Pretty brave Elizabeth, I gotta say. If you needed a babysitter, you should have called me."

"I'm sure she had a reason." Michael defended.

"Is it true?" When Lizzie nodded at Jason he could see she was about to explain but cut her off. To the guard, "Go out there. Keep an eye on things."

"Ok." The guard started to go.

"Check in on the hour." The enforcer called after him.

"Jason? Why do you care?" Michael couldn't connect the dots but was trying to.

"He cares, Michael, because Jason and Elizabeth _used_ to be friends and, sorry to be so blunt, but he's worried about her kids. Elizabeth is still showing signs of being unstable. You know how soft Jason is on innocent children"

"That's enough. Sam, go home." Jason's voice boomed.

"Jason, I'm sorry. I know that was harsh—"

"Please Sam, talk about unstable—" Lizzie goaded.

"I saw Helena with Elizabeth's kids. Then I saw Elizabeth walking the docks so I caught up to her and asked what was up. I was concerned. I don't think there is anything wrong with that. Helena Cassadine is dangerous." Sam sounded reasonable.

"Takes a Cassadine to know a Cassadine."

Lizzie shrugged when Jason gave her a look asking her not to antagonize the situation.

"Jason. Do you want me to go out there?" Michael wanted to help. It sounded silly, he knew, but not understanding what was going on, it was all he could think to offer.

"There's nothing you can do Michael." Jason always knew what to do in an emergency. This was not an emergency and there were women involved. He didn't have a clue yet all eyes were on him to make a move.

_-Say something Jason. Don't stand there like a dummy. Call Sam off me and then let me explain!-_

Lizzie started to open her mouth to voice her thoughts but Jason finally spoke.

"Michael, can you take Elizabeth wherever she needs to go? I know you've been waiting to talk to me for a long time. Can it wait a little longer?"

Michael looked nervous. "I suppose."

"I'm going to take Sam home." Focusing his eyes on Samantha, "We need to talk." He looked again at Lizzie but didn't say anything. Then to Michael, "Call me later, ok?" Michael nodded at him. Jason could see how lost the youth was and worried. "Maybe you could talk to Elizabeth, she's a good listener."

Sam snorted.

Michael blurted, "Elizabeth is the LAST person I can talk to." Sam giggled while Jason and Lizzie looked taken aback. "I mean," Michael swallowed, "I mean it's not something I want to talk to a girl about. Nothing against you Elizabeth; I meant no offence."

"It's ok Michael. In fact you don't even need to been seen with me. I can spare you that humiliation easily enough."

Lizzie started walking, briskly, not caring who or if anyone was going to follow her.

**xOx**

If Jason hadn't insisted, Michael would have gladly let Lizzie walk off alone. It was the afternoon so she was safe. Yes, it wasn't the best part of the docks, but it was still daylight; Elizabeth didn't need an escort.

Being around Lizzie made him too nervous. Michael began sweating the minute Jason and he ran into the pair of women on the pier.

Following a few steps behind wasn't any better. The way her hair bounced and shined, the way her butt tipped from side to side as she walked, it all added up to crazy love to Michael.

"I know you are following me Michael." Lizzie never turned around.

He waited weeks to confess he was in love with Elizabeth Webber. Finally his uncle made time, they were going to have that talk and Michael would get some solid advice. But no, like every other time, Mike could never get Jason to himself. Instead he was following the object of his desire and he didn't really understand why.

"You know that woman is crazy don't you? You think I am 'unstable'? That's nothing compared to that nut."

Michael picked up his pace a little so he could hear her better.

"You should be following Jason. Make sure she doesn't try to chain him up somewhere. Like in a basement. He's never going to be able to leave her you know. She won't allow it. I'm sure you get how protective Jason is. He won't allow himself to be the reason she goes off the deep end again- even if it means staying with her. Not when leaving her could harm his son. Nope. No way."

"His son?"

Lizzie stopped.

_-Am I talking out loud again? Did I say son? Oh jeez-_

She turned around. "What?"

"His son?" She was looking right at him with her big eyes aglow. Michael started perspiring again.

"Whose son?"

"I don't know… you said it. Jason's son? And something about breaking up?"

"Jason doesn't have a son." She spun around again so he couldn't read her face. Started walking at the same clip as before, if not faster. "I don't know what you are talking about Michael. Why are you following me any way?"

She waited. Lizzie wasn't sure if he was actually following her again. A few moments passed.

_-Thank god. He left-_

A little winded from sprinting to catch up, "I'm sorry. I must have heard wrong. What were you saying about Sam? Is everything alright?"

_-Oh jeez-_

Lizzie stopped again. Her car was so near. So was Kelly's. Stepping up to Mike, Lizzie griped his biceps.

"Go home Michael. Be a kid. Don't get yourself involved in the problems of adults."

"I'm an adult."

She let him go. "I know you think you are."

"I am." He wasn't protesting, or insistent. He sounded resigned. "You have no idea what I've seen. And done. You don't want to either. Not if you want to sleep at night."

She eased up. "I'm sorry. You've been through a lot. Who am I to judge? But Jason, Sam, me- just stay out of that mess."

"Is there a Jason-Sam-You?"

"Not if I can help it." She looked around. Her date with the nail salon could wait. "Hungry?"

**xOx**

_-You don't really want that milkshake. You just think you do because you saw your boys having one, so, naturally, it's on your mind. You should get a salad. No fries get some saltines instead. While you're at it, how about a lemon wedge for dressing? Maybe a side of cottage cheese, plain. After all, you have a performance coming up. Gotta look your best-_

Lizzie set down the menu she knew by heart and looked up at the waitress. "I'll have a double chocolate milkshake please."

"No lunch?" Michael asked. He laughed, "You're just like my mom."

"I wasn't finished!" She pouted. "Um, and I'll have a side salad with lemon."

Michael shook his head. He was feeling easier around Lizzie. He looked at the young waitress and winked.

_-She blushed! That little girl actually blushed! No wonder this kid thinks he's all that. I guess between Sonny and Jax, the kid's bound to picked up a trick or two—_

"I'll have a chili burger with cheddar fries and…." Michael looked over at Lizzie, "make that two double chocolate shakes."

"Show off." Lizzie caught the server before she left, "some waters too, thanks." Putting her folded-together hands on the table, Lizzie leaned forward. "So what did you need to talk to Jason about?"

_-Maybe I can show Michael I am a nice girl. All that crap his mother talks about me is wrong. We can be friends, maybe-_

Michael immediately looked away. All the ease he'd summoned vanished in a puff. His neck got hot, the sensation ran up behind his ears.

"I know you think you can't talk to me, Michael, but you can. Sometimes the people that have made the biggest mistakes are the ones who give the best advice."

"It's not that…" he leaned back in his chair and looked for the exits.

"I would like to help, if I can. Despite all the crap you talk, you were really sweet taking care of me and the boys that day I was sick. I'd like to return the favor." She still hadn't convinced him. She couldn't even get Michael to look at her. "Is it girl trouble?"

"Holy crap." Michael nearly stood up from his chair but Lizzie reached out and touched his hand.

It should have sent him through the roof! The minute she asked if it was girl trouble he couldn't look at Lizzie without seeing her thigh wrapped around a brass pole, watch her speak without fantasizing about her glossy wet lips. But it didn't, Lizzie's touch soothed him and Michael settled back in his chair.

"I can't really talk to you about it, so can we leave it alone?"

The server dropped the waters and Lizzie's side salad. Subtly Michael used his thumb to feel Lizzie's hand. Her palm was soft and warm on his. Dry too, unlike his. The touch was fleeting as Lizzie went right for her water and took a big sip.

"You're not gonna eat that salad, are you?" The kid observed.

Shaking her head, "nope."

He laughed at her and she smiled back.

"I'm sorry Michael. I didn't mean to push. It's just that, I'd like to hear someone else problems for once. I'm tired of all the drama in my life. And I think we can be friends."

The young man looked up from his water. His blue eyes sparkled and he smiled a little.

"We don't have to talk about whatever it is." There was a pause boarding on uncomfortable. "Did you have fun at the birthday party?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Do you still want to teach Cam how to swim? Because we were going sign him up-"

"Yes! Yes I do. I am planning to be out at the lake a lot this summer. It's my last one before college."

"You're graduating, that's great! I'm so glad you got caught up on your classes."

"I got through them pretty quick. I know the coma didn't do much for my charm, but for some reason I could get lost in the books. History and math at least."

"That's like me, when I was around your age."

"You're not that much older."

"I'm older. Anyway, I was a loose cannon blowing up stuff left and right, but when I painted I was lost. I could disappear for hours and I didn't care what anyone thought. Well, I didn't care what anyone thought anyway." She smiled. "I'm actually trying to find that girl again… so if you see her…"

"I think I see her now." Michael's eyes softened and Lizzie appreciated his confidence.

She knew she still cared too much about other people's opinions, but she was a 1,000 times better than she was.

"So, not even your parents opinions mattered?"

"Especially not theirs. What do parents know?" Lizzie laughed and rolled her eyes. "I know Karma is going to get me on that one. Just glad I have boys. But back then I was alone. My parents sent me out here to live with Grams and my sister when I was 15. Ok, they didn't actually send me as much as I ran away… and they said good riddance."

"Wow, really?"

She nodded, but not proudly. "I was a handful."

"What about your sister and Grandmother?"

"That's different. Grams, not so much but I cared in a competitive way what Sarah thought. I didn't care if I pissed her off. It was the only thing I was good at really. She was better at EVERYTHING else."

"I doubt that."

"True."

"Math?"

"Better."

"Telling a joke?"

"Way better."

"Drawing?"

"You know, I don't know? I never saw her try; she was always working towards med school. But yes, I am sure she'd be better than me at the arts too."

"Better troublemaker?"

"Thought we established I was the superior shit stirrer. Pardon my French. I think I am doing a damn fine job of carrying on that reputation to today."

"Ok. Well, then, who… ah, who…" he couldn't look at Lizzie, "was the better kisser?" Once he got the question out, Michael looked up for his answer.

_-How do I play this one? Coy, flirty, offended, truthfully?- _"Sarah probably was. We could ask Lucky."

The conversation stopped.

_-Way to make it uncomfortable Lizzie-_

"So…." Michael seemed on the verge. He fidgeted with the silverware. Lizzie held her breath. "…. There's this girl, a woman." He looked up. She was smiling gently, letting him open up. "I really like her a lot. She's beautiful, smart, funny, sexy as hell, but it's impossible for me to be with her."

He didn't know how to finish, how to get to the point of actually asking a question because, honestly, he didn't want the answer.

Finally Lizzie nudged him. "It's impossible?"

Michael looked right into her eyes and nodded. Before Lizzie could clue in, the moment was broken as the waitress set down their shakes. Michael ignored his. Lizzie immediately plucked the little paper tip left on the straw and began sucking.

"This is soooo good!" There was a dab of icy chocolate on her lip. Michael watched closely when Lizzie licked it away. The sweet agony was hard to conceal but he did.

"Ok. How much do you like her? I mean, how badly does it hurt to not be with her?"

"Pretty bad."

"Can you be friends with her?"

He looked into Lizzie's eyes again; it made her feel a little uncomfortable this time. "She seems to think we can be. I'm trying."

"How's that working out-?"

The bell on the front door to Kelly's jingled. At the same time the server set down Michael's burger and fries.

"Hey Elizabeth." It was Detective Falconari and his partner Ronnie. "Hey Michael." Ronnie excused himself to get a table for the two of them.

"Detective, nice to see you."

In Michael's opinion, her smile was far too bright for his older brother. He could feel his temper rising.

"You're looking as lovely as ever. How are your short people?"

Young Corinthos hated how easily he engaged Lizzie. He'd been working up the courage to speak with Lizzie whereas Dante found a rhythm with her so effortlessly.

"They are good. Spending the night at their cousin's, as you know. That makes me a free woman tonight. Well, except I am suppose to be meeting Kelly later."

"That's exciting, a girls night out?"

"Not exactly, we are practicing something, for class. You are still planning to meet up with Lulu at Wyndemere right?"

"Right…" Dante nodded at his partner who signaled he had a table. Looking at Michael, who was adamantly ignoring him, then weighed that against the company of Elizabeth Webber's charming smile. "Mind if I join you two?"

"Of course not."

Dante waved off Ronnie as he took a seat at their table. But as soon as Dante sat Michael jumped up. His thighs pushed the table back and sent the glasses to tipping. Silverware slid into plates and condiments causing a loud ruckus. One glass fell and water spilled everywhere. Lizzie and Dante stood quickly.

"Whoa bro, settle down."

Fury radiated off Michael. His watery eyes bore down on his brother. Practically spitting the words. "I MIND BRO! Is that OK? IF I MIND? WHY DO YOU CONSTANTLY DRAG YOURSELF INTO MY LIFE!"

"Michael! Dante is my friend. Can't he be here as my friend?"

"Of course he is! Why wouldn't he be?" To Dante, "You know, instead of dragging yourself into my life, why don't you drag yourself behind a car at 50 miles per hour? THAT I wouldn't mind."

The young man tore through the diner like a raging bull, slamming the front doors after him.

"Should I go after him?"

"Naw. In his state he could hurt you Elizabeth. He wouldn't mean it, but it wouldn't be the first time."

"First time? What do you mean?"

"Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything. It's off the books." Dante darted an eye at Ronnie coming towards them. Lizzie caught on. "So don't mention it."

"I won't."

While the detectives yelled at each other (Ronnie wanted to go after Michael Corinthos Jr. and arrest him for disturbing the peace but Dante wanted it forgotten) Lizzie looked at the mess. The server didn't dare approach. The loud detectives were just as scary as Michael was.

She zoomed in on her shake. It was still alive! Lizzie grabbed it. Without anyone really noticing she sauntered up to the counter, reached around for a paper cup, left money for the bill, and dumped the shake in the go-cup. Lizzie stuck the straw back in and sucked till her mouth was full of cold chocolate.

She sighed.

_-Just another crazy day. Speaking of crazy, let's go meet Kelly and practice our pole routine. In a million years, did you ever picture yourself here?-_

Lizzie walked out of Kelly's shaking her head and grinning.

/

* * *

_thanks for all your encouragement!_


	18. Fake It Till You Make It

Lizzie grabbed her new shoes. She carried a decent sized purse but the shopping bag with her new platforms in it was more than twice its size. It kept hitting her calves as she went down the hospital stairs to get her boys.

_-Jezzzus. By the time this performance thing happens I'm gonna look bruised and battered... Actually, what I am going to do is fall on my face if I don't practice in these dang things! Shhhh!_ (Trying to hush the butterflies in her stomach) _You are going to be fantastic. Kelly choreographed the perfect routine. Taught you how to make a simple move look like a difficult one. You are going to help win that trophy for Suzy and makes lots and lots of money for the Nurse's fund at the auction. AND make the mean nurses eat their hearts out! Ok, but they do have a point; just who do you think is going to bid for a date with you, Miss Lizzie? Hush! Don't let those gossips get in your head! Let them talk their trash; react and it just makes 'em meaner. Be proud you refrained from slapping them across their big mouths today! Yeah? … but if I ever meet them in a dark ally….—_

"Then it's on!"_ -Ok- _"Ok?"_ -Ok- _"Elizabeth, it's not good when you start answering yourself like that!"

Opening the daycare door Lizzie couldn't help grinning. First thing she saw were her two munchkins and Lizzie forgot about everything else. Their teacher buzzed her in past the second door right away.

"Hey guys!"

"Mommy!" Jake called back, abandoning the kids he was playing with and bounded up to her. Cam looked up from the coloring book he'd been concentrating on.

Lizzie hugged her youngest. "Hi sweetie. Go get your stuff. Cam, help your brother please."

Cameron knew the routine. He got up and took Jacob by the hand to the backpack station where they got their stuff together.

The daycare teacher sat down in one of the little kid chairs picking up Cameron's crayons. Lizzie pitched in. The teacher gave Lizzie a warm smile. "Hello Elizabeth."

Her full hips over flowed the miniature seat; her ample chest compacted into what would be a matronly blouse on anyone else but not on Tammy.

_-What I wouldn't give for those curves!-_

"You're staring again…"

"I'm sorry Tammy!" Lizzie laughed. "I can't help it. Every time you try to hide that gorgeous figure all you do is show it off more."

"And I look at you, wearing scrubs, thinking 'How does she make those look so glamorous?'"

They had a laugh. It was the same conversation every time. A lot of the parents were put off by Tammy's short, voluptuous frame. All was forgiven when they saw her with the kids however; it was clear she was so blessed because, at heart, Tammy was a nurturer. The curves suited her and the little ones adored her.

Closing the box of Crayola, Tammy stood, "Goodness, what's in the bag?"

"The most ridiculous shoes ever made." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"For the benefit?"

Lizzie nodded.

"How exciting." Tammy's eyes twinkled.

"Are you coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it. And what do you know? The Mr. didn't need any arm-twisting to say yes to this one." Tammy winked then lowered her voice. "Um. There was a little incident today."

Lizzie furrowed her brows.

"One of the board members came down here."

"Is that usual?" _-Probably Nikolas-_

"It is when it's Helena Cassadine."

"No!" Lizzie put her hand to her heart. "What did she want?"

"She asked for Jake and Cameron. I wouldn't let her see them. I think I'm in big trouble."

Touching Tammy's forearm, "You did the right thing."

"She was pretty upset with me."

"I can imagine. Helena Cassadine isn't one to accept no for an answer. What did she want with my kids? Did she say?"

"She said the boys had been to her home and left something there. She wanted to return it. Basically I offered to take it but she said she would find you. I said that was a good idea then I pretended I couldn't hear her anymore."

"You did **absolutely** the right thing."

"She said she was having my employment terminated… among other unpleasant things."

"I won't let it happen. I promise. No one is going to fire you. I'll speak to her grandson if I have to. He's a board member too. You did nothing wrong." Lizzie took Tammy's hand and squeezed. "Thank you so much for telling me, and for protecting my children."

"Is she as crazy as people say?"

Lizzie didn't get the chance to answer.

"Mommy!" Cameron looked up at his mother. The two boys wore their oversize backpacks holding a sheet of paper each. "We made you something."

Tammy smiled. "They worked all morning on it."

Lizzie knelt down and took Jake's paper. It was a colorful mix of watercolor splashes. He pointed to a brownish blob in the center with something resembling limbs.

"Dat's a T Rex." Jake said.

"I can see that. You are such a good painter Jakey."

"I w'ote a poem fo' you mommy." Cameron gave her his paper. She could see Tammy had written it out and Cam traced over the letters.

"You wrote this for me?" Cam nodded and looked at his teacher. "Mrs. Bewt helped me."

Lizzie read aloud, "Roses are red, violets are blue, mommy you are the best, and I love you." She clutched it to her breast, "awe Cameron, this is the best poem ever. Thank you so much." He smiled proudly.

Lizzie looked at both pieces again and then hugged both sons at the same time. "I love you guys. We are going to have to make room on the refrigerator." Standing, "tell Mrs. Bert thank you."

"Thank you," they chimed.

**xOx**

"Monica thanks for coming over. I know it's late." Lizzie sounded anxious.

"Not a problem, dear." She stepped into garage house. Since moving in Lizzie hadn't done much more to it, yet it felt so changed. It didn't feel temporary any more. It was a home.

Lizzie led Monica to the couch. "The boys are upstairs playing. I have to put them down pretty soon."

"Is everything OK? You sounded upset so I came straight over." Monica sat down thinking Lizzie would join her.

"Not really. You're still on the board at General Hospital, right?"

"Of course." Monica watched Lizzie pace in a small circle.

"And still friendly with Nikolas Cassadine?"

"I suppose so. We don't talk much any more, but on special days, like Emily's birthday, we call."

"Can you talk to him for me?"

"About what?"

"His grandmother, Helena, she's lurking around my boys and I want Nikolas to get her to back off." Lizzie stopped. "She went to their daycare today, at the hospital. Asked for them, but Tammy didn't give her access. Thank God. Oh, and don't let anyone fire her!"

"Who, Mrs. Bert? Of course not, she was doing her job." Monica stood and approached Lizzie. "Calm down Elizabeth. If the boys see you like this it might frighten them."

She looked Monica in the eyes, "I am scared. Something's wrong. I can feel it."

"But you said they came back from Spoon Island perfectly fine."

"They did. And Lulu and Dante were with them the whole time. But something is still wrong. Maybe it's not with the boys? But then why is Helena going to Daycare looking for _MY _kids?"

Lizzie let Monica guide her to sit. The room's warm light usually felt safe and cozy but Lizzie was not comforted.

"Maybe she's just trying to rattle me?"

"I'd say she's doing a good job of it then. Maybe you should tell Jason about it?"

Biting her nails. "I've thought of that but he has enough on his plate with Sam and everyone else."

"What about Sam?"

Lizzie looked at the doctor with pause, "she's nuts."

Monica laughed. "Samantha seemed Ok at the birthday party."

A little too loudly, "she shouldn't have even been there!" Lizzie stood up again. _-If Monica only knew what Sam was capable of!-_

"Elizabeth. Please calm down."

"Sorry." Lizzie sat down but then stood right back up again and resumed pacing. "I don't know what I was thinking. I mean I do. I thought it was safer; Lucky raising the boys, no one would know about Jason. Everyone would be safe."

"And now?"

"Well, it should have worked. Even as a single parent, it's safer than Jason's enemies knowing about Jake. Believe me, it's no joke about Jason's life being dangerous." Lizzie caught the expression on Monica's face, "I'm sorry, of course you know that."

"I do. And I know what it is to love him in spite of it." The doctor hinted.

Lizzie frowned, "Yes. If only love could keep us safe. Love itself isn't safe!"

Monica didn't want to side track the issue, "ok. So you had a plan to keep the boys safe and now you don't think they are?"

"I don't know. So many people DO know about Jake now. Besides the danger, …_danger_ doesn't just come from the mob. Helena is proof. Who's supposed to help me protect my boys from someone like that? I guess Lucky was, but I screwed that up, didn't? Still, what would Lucky do? Wait till there was a reason to charge Helena with a crime? Sometimes rules have to be broken. Laws have to be broken. I'm sure Lucky would do what he had to. Guess I'll never know. I have to be able to do this on my own now. I have to be able to protect my kids. Living here, thanks to you, has made us safer for sure. Best decision I've made in a long time which, I guess, isn't saying much since some of those decisions were real doozies..."

Lizzie stopped pacing and looked for Monica's reaction. The doctor was still processing it.

"I'm sorry. Laying all this on you isn't fair Monica." Lizzie paused. "Would you like some herbal tea or something? A scotch? Gin? Glass of wine?"

"Tea would be nice."

"I think I'm gonna have all of it."

Once in the kitchen Lizzie only had to re-ignite the burners under the hot water and get out another cup. She'd been in the process of making tea when it dawned on her to called Dr. Quartermaine.

Lizzie paused holding a tin of loose-leaf tea, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"A knock?"

"Probably the boys upstairs." Monica reasoned.

Lizzie picked up the steaming kettle before it whistled. Then they both heard it.

"It's probably Alice or someone, Elizabeth. You've got yourself all worked up. I'll get it."

"No, you're right," Lizzie finished pouring water over fragrant leaves. "It's nothing to be scared of, I'll get it. The honey's right there. If you want lemon or milk, it's in the fridge."

_-Settle down girl. Monica is going to think you're the one who's nuts. She's right you are overreacting-_

As Lizzie approached the door she calmed down. A sort of peace settled over her. But it wasn't her pep talk. Something else was making it so she could breath….

Opening the door Lizzie saw Jason standing there, a little hunched over, no jacket, just a black tee and his hands shoved in his jean pockets.

_-My hero!-_

Without hesitation and overwhelmed with relief Lizzie jumped into his arms. He barely had time to remove his hands from his pockets. She held him and he held her back tightly.

_-I just wanna rest here, here where it's safe. Don't let me go Jason, please don't let me go-_

"Jason." Monica observed, a knowing smirk on her face as she took a measured sip of her tea and studied their embrace. "Good timing."

Elizabeth let go so Jason let her slip through his arms.

"Is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. Just fine." Lizzie smiled doing her best to sound confident.

"Are you sure?" Jason wasn't buying.

Monica cleared her throat, "Jason, what brings you by?"

"Yeah, why are you here? Do you want to come in? Are you looking for Monica? Is everything OK?" Lizzie realized she was half in, half out of the house with Monica and Jason on either side of her.

"I came by to talk to you. Sorry I didn't call first. I…" He looked at Monica. Jason wasn't comfortable.

"Come in," Monica encouraged.

He looked at Lizzie, "you have company. I should have called. We can talk later."

"Wait. I'll go so you two can talk."

Lizzie looked passed Monica up the staircase. The boys should go down. Her head was swimming with loose ends.

"Better yet, " Monica suggested, "why don't I put the boys down? I can watch them while you two take a walk. I'll finish my tea."

Lizzie looked at Jason with approval wondering if he would go for it.

"Is that Ok with you?" he asked Lizzie.

"I'll get my sweater!"

**xOx**

Cool grass tickled her sandaled feet as they strolled along the path cutting through the field. There was night blooming jasmine perfuming the air spurred on by lingering heat.

Instead of taking Jason's hand, Lizzie pushed up the sleeve of her cashmere cardigan. "So…"

Jason walked next to her; he looked over when she didn't say anything more. "So…" he said.

"I'm really glad you came by. I was wondering if you would call me after we bumped into each other on the docks. But I didn't realize how badly I needed to see you till I opened the door. And there you were."

He liked hearing that. Jason liked being needed. "So, everything is not Ok."

She sighed, "I'm probably just being paranoid. I was going to call you but I know you have a lot on your plate."

"Elizabeth, if you need me, all you have to do is call me. I'll be here. That's never changed."

"I know. I want to see if I can handle it myself. I just don't really understand what has to be handled, is all. I'm confused."

"Tell me about it. We'll figure it out together."

_-You will sound like a fool Lizzie. Worrying because Helena wanted to return a toy or something. The old hag is probably just trying to intimidate you and you bought it. She's toying with you because of what you did to her grandson. Helena isn't going to do anything to the boys because Nikolas would have her head. Nik might be confused about me but he's not that lost-_

"Why don't you tell me why you're here first? Obviously it was important for you to drive out here."

"It is. But it can wait."

"Just you being here, I feel better Jason. " She brushed the back of her fingers along his arm. "Give me something else to think about, what's going on with you?"

Jason took Lizzie's hand. Bringing it to his lips, Jason kissed it tenderly. "I talked to Sam."

They stayed quiet and kept walking while holding hands. Lizzie let her mind go blank. She didn't want to spin all the possibilities talking to Sam could mean.

Finally Lizzie had to nudge him, "About what?"

"Us."

"Is there an us?"

Pausing, Jason pulled Lizzie closer to face him. He looked into her eyes. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"Jason." She felt suddenly sad and… tired -_He still doesn't get it-_ "What do you want?"

"The same thing I've always wanted: to be with you, as a family."

"Is that what you told Sam?"

Jason nodded, "I did. I wanted to be as clear with her as I could be."

"How did she take it?"

"It doesn't matter."

Lizzie looked long and hard into Jason's eyes, he didn't flinch.

"What happened to the danger?"

"It's there but don't you think we can keep our family safer working together? I've been coming here every week, seeing the boys. Missing you. I think about all the things that could hurt them, hurt us, and I know I can't protect our family from everything but every time I leave it feels like I am leaving you guys to the wolves. It's not right; I should be here, or wherever _you_ are."

Cupping his face, Lizzie looked at him, studied him. Jason was so vulnerable. _-Together we can be stronger, yes, but Jason, not till YOU are stronger. Everyone is free in your world. Free to choose. But when will you get pass wanting it and be strong enough to go for it? Take a stand Jason-_

Jason watched her eyes, tried to read her. Finally she spoke to him. "You want to tell everyone we are together? That Jake is your son?"

"If you are ok with that, yes."

Letting her hands fall to her sides, defeated, "And if I'm not?"

Jason shifted. He looked at her. The mobster knew there was a right answer and a wrong one. It was up to him to get it right or prepare to walk away again. Maybe this time forever. They didn't have a lot more chances, and he knew it.

"If you're not Ok with it, that's your choice, but…"

Lizzie perked up, held her breath on hope. _-But….?-_

"…but…" Jason bent down and kissed her. He tasted her courage, her love, felt her tongue on his and shook. He stopped but kept her close, right up against his lips, "…but if that's your choice, I want you to know that it's not mine. And I will do whatever I can to convince you to change your mind. I know it's a long shot, you and me, but nothing else has ever felt as right as this feels. I understand why you'd say no—"

Jason had to swallow the rest of his sentence and make room for her mouth on his! The kiss deepened. He pressed her into him, molded her to his chest, between his legs, feeling his heart rise out of his chest. She stopped the kiss and they both had to catch their breath.

"Yes Jason." Lizzie's midnight blue eyes danced under the stars. "I choose you."

"And I choose you." Jason threw himself into the next kiss like the sky was falling. He needed all of her. "I love you," he moaned on the next breath.

Lizzie ran her hands up under his shirt, felt the flex of his strong back, she went lower running her hands under the waist of his dark jeans. Every part of her awaken to the feel of his soft warm skin. She felt the curls just under the top button of his denim and, with both hands, undid it. "I love you too."

Jason held her neck, kept Lizzie's mouth on his. When he felt her hands Jason knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. And as fast, this was make-up time. There would be time for quiet passion later. He ripped off her sweater. Lizzie had to take her hands off him to obey Jason's commands but it hurt not to touch him.

He pulled her shirt over her head and she did the same to him. Not waiting, Jason lifted the cup of her bra up and put his mouth on her exposed breast. She arched and her hands went back to follow the trail of curls. His zipper down, Lizzie gripped Jason in her hands, overwhelmed with his hardness and need, she wanted to please him.

Back on her neck, Jason could barely kiss her, instead wanting to revel in her touch.

Stopping her motion Lizzie tried to get Jason's pants off. He laughed. It was deep and husky, a masculine laugh, a conquering laugh. Jason grabbed a fist full of Lizzie's soft locks pulled her head back. She gasped with the erotic sensation as she arched for him. Jason held her still while he tasted her neck and breasts again. Releasing her, Lizzie stood weakened while she watched Jason strip down. He was beautiful.

Next Jason removed the rest of Lizzie's clothes not caring if he made shreds of them. He didn't pause for an uncooperative button or tiny hook, till he got to her panties. Then Jason slowed. With just the sensitive tips of his fingers he guided the swatch of cotton over her butt, down her legs until she could step out of them.

They stood naked in the field. He reached for her hands. Jason seemed to be only an outline as if his skin was absorbing the night, a black hole she could step though and be protected by. Lizzie was a ghost- a sprite- a dream aglow- as if reflecting every star in the sky.

Jason got on his knees before her, kissed her belly, her thighs. His hands found familiar places only he, Jason realized, would ever get to see and touch again because they would be together forever. Forever.

Working faster, he needed more from Lizzie; eliciting groans and whimpers till she couldn't take any more. Suddenly Lizzie pushed his shoulders, made him fall back. Jason shifted and sat on his shirt. He watched her. She watched him.

In two ethereal steps Lizzie stood over Jason's body. She lowered herself and Jason made sure he was ready to meet her. She moaned as they united.

Jason laid back and let Lizzie have him her way, any way. Within moments she'd worked herself in to a fevered passion. Lizzie scored his chest. He struggled to wait for her. Finally, in waves Lizzie came so hard and so sweetly it gave permission for Jason to let go.

It was reckless, it was brave, it was the union of a love that should never be, but was.

Lizzie toyed with the stubble on his chin as she lay on top of him. Jason was spent and yet there was a youthful stirring he could feel growing at the same time. Lizzie felt relaxed and wild. She was free, lying in an open field under a plethora of stars.

"You know this is it, right?" She said. He nodded. "We aren't going to get another chance after this."

Jason embraced Lizzie. He didn't plan on ever let her go again.

Lizzie ran into the house, startling Monica. Before a word could be formed Lizzie was up the stairs and out of sight. Monica set down her magazine and got up from the couch. She stared out the open front door seeing no sign of Jason, then up the stairs seeing no sign of Lizzie. She worried their talk had gone awry.

Suddenly Lizzie was back barreling down the stairs with something blue wadded in her hand. Out the door she went calling back, "I'll be right back!"

Monica watched Lizzie disappear into the dark and waited. After waiting a few minutes she shut the door wondering what had gone wrong. Ten minutes later the door opened more calmly this time. Lizzie walked in followed by Jason. They were smiling.

Relieved, "Did you work everything out?" Monica asked the couple. They didn't answer her right away, instead looking a little dazed at the question.

Jason put his hand on Lizzie's hip and pulled her closer to him. "There might be a few more details to hammer out, but we are getting there."

Lizzie smiled and blushed, unable to look at Monica.

Suddenly the doctor noticed the blades of grass on Lizzie's sweater, her disheveled hair and Jason now wore a blue tee shirt. Didn't he arrive wearing a black one? Her son had an easy smile she didn't recognize either. Something had changed in both of them. They looked beyond satisfied.

Monica's grin turned into a full-fledged smile as she calculated. It's June now, by March it's possible she could get a granddaughter… maybe, or another grandson.

Unable to stop ginning, "Well, the boys are down. I just checked on them: sleeping soundly. In case you want to, _ahem_, talk some more."

"Can I check on them?" Jason asked Lizzie.

"Of course, just don't scare them." She giggled. "You might not realize how much of a doorway you take up. They aren't used to having a big strong man checking on them."

He was half way up the stairs and missed the last part. Lizzie smiled at Monica.

"Elizabeth? It appears they might have to start getting used to it? Am I right?"

Lizzie grinned and nodded. The doctor embraced her.

"I'm so happy for you two. So, so happy. You both deserve this. Now, please inform me the very minute I'm allowed tell the family. Edward will be thrilled."

"I will. Thank you for being understanding. We do want to keep this private for the moment."

"Of course. You have a lot to work out." Monica took Lizzie's hands. "Ok then." There were tears in her eyes. "Welcome to the family."

Lizzie couldn't stop grinning either as her eyes welled in empathy.

**xOx**

Jason and Lizzie snuggled on the couch. Her legs overlapped his. He stroked her hair, gazed into her eyes. They'd talked most of the night.

"So you're sure about this?" Jason needed confirmation one more time.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can wait a little longer to tell our friends and family. I want you to be confident about our security. Find the right guards, do what you have to do."

"You were right to tell me about Helena Cassadine. Always follow your instincts and always share them with me, ok? We can keep our family safe if we work together."

Lizzie nodded. "That goes for you too Jason, you have to talk to me. Don't think you're protecting us by keeping me in the dark."

"It's hard for me to believe all the threats Sam's. I'm sorry she came at you like that. I should have seen it."

"Sam loves you. She can't imagine a life without you. It's going to be hard for her, for both of you. I wish there was something I could do."

"You can't, but I can." He traced the sensitive part of his fingers along her arm. "I was wrong to go back to her, I was wrong to use Sam like that. She will always have a place in my memories, the way Lucky has in yours. But when you talked to me about how you used Lucky it opened my eyes to see I was doing that with Sam. Trying to go back to what used to work."

"At least you're handling it with Sam better than I did with Lucky. Though I don't think she appreciates it yet. She will."

"I will keep being honest with Sam. Eventually she will accept it's over and let go."

"Hope so."

"I won't let her hurt you Elizabeth. If she wants to punish someone, let her come at me- straight at me, not through our children or anyone else. I'll handle it." Jason touched her chin and brought her face to his. "I will."

"I still can't believe she stood right there and implied you guys were trying to have a baby."

"I said I wasn't prepared to have more kids, not when I couldn't be with my first. But it wasn't my place to stop her from getting the surgery."

"I understand."

They fell silent. Lizzie grieved for the lost time Jason could have been Jake.

"Are you sure you want to wait to tell Jake you're his daddy?"

Jason nodded. "Let me be your boyfriend first. Then your husband—"

"_Husband?_" she teased.

"—Then his father. Yes husband." Jason laid some kisses up her bare arm. "We need to talk to Lucky too."

Lizzie leaned her forehead against his, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Actually," Lizzie pulled back, "I think we should date first."

"What?"

"Yes, how can I know if I want you to be my boyfriend if you don't take me on a few dates? You know, test-drive this thing in public!"

Jason winced a little but laughed. She wasn't joking really. She was also sleep-drunk. Lizzie yawned. "I know just what to do too. You have to be my date to the pediatrics benefit at the Haunted Star." She yawned again.

"A benefit?" Jason raised his brow, "oh that sounds like a great date. Me in a suit? How about we go for a ride, up the cliff roads instead."

"Awe. That too." Lizzie purred. "I know of a great little roadhouse."

"You're tired. I'm gonna go."

"Nooo. Do you have to?"

Lizzie snuggled into Jason and closed her eyes, ready for sleep. Jason remained quite, listen to her breathing even out.

"Come on." Jason said at the same instant putting his arms under her legs and around her back. "Bed."

Jason punished his knees standing from that position, but stood up carrying her tiny weight nonetheless. He took her up the stairs and laid her on the bed. Lizzie pulled the covers back and he helped pull them over her clothed body.

Bending down to kiss her forehead, "You got about two hours before our sons get up, so get some sleep."

Lizzie purred at 'our sons'. She murmured another sleepy I love you and Jason watched her drift off. He checked on the boys one more time and left out the front door.

It was the start of a brand new day and Jason felt better than he had in a long, long time.

/


	19. Liar Liar Pants On Fire!

Holy Epic KISSES! Today Liason kissed on screen. I wasn't counting on much. Been a long time, figured they'd be rusty... but far from it! WHOA! Talk about lubed and ready to go! O_O Loved that it was tender and caring and not drunken and lusty. Posting this chapter is my celebration gift to all those who've hung in there. :) been worth the wait.

VIVA LIASON

* * *

Jason had to admit he was pretty surprised to learn the pediatrics benefit involved his Elizabeth in a skimpy outfit doing a pole routine.

He was not happy about it.

They'd spent almost every night together. Only for a few hours and not when the boys were around, or at least awake. But it wasn't till the third night together Lizzie elaborated on the benefit she wanted him to escort her to.

Joyless decisions had to be made about so many things before coming out in public. Security was number one. How to deal with friends and family was really important too but a lot of that depended on Lucky, who was still unreachable. They needed to figure out if she and the boys should continue living at the Quartermaines or move to the penthouse. So many things…

Despite a list of serious topics, or maybe because of it, Jason and Lizzie acted like teenagers. They welcomed distraction. At the moment their world together was precious and small. They wanted to cocoon themselves in it.

They explored each other instead of talking. They held each other instead of deciding. They made the other laugh instead of worry.

"It's not an unreasonable request." Jason smiled, watching Lizzie get up and cover her nudity with a short satiny robe. "I don't want you dancing at a strip club."

"The Haunted Star is not a strip club."

"For one night it will be."

"Jason. What makes you think you can talk me out of it tonight when you've failed that last two nights?" She cinched the robe loosely.

"Been told I can be very persuasive."

She raised a brow. "With a gun maybe or," she hardened her expression, "your stone cold stare." Lizzie's bright smile cracked the façade.

"Are you saying I'm not charming?"

Looking over her shoulder, "I'm saying you might wanna start brushing up on that stare because calling the Haunted Star a strip club isn't working on me."

Lizzie disappeared into the bathroom. When she came out she was talking, "My routine isn't even sexy."

Jason sat up in bed and the sheet fell to his lap as he scoffed, "Right."

Lizzie almost stumbled. _-Dang! He is gorgeous. Am I supposed to get used to seeing that man naked everyday? I am gonna have to get him some love handles or something!-_

"What about pancakes? In the mood for pancakes?" _-Lots of butter and syrup for you!-_

"It's the middle of the night."

"So. We worked up an appetite."

Noticing how the satin cast around her plum breasts brought Jason right back on topic. "If you don't think watching beautiful woman strip is sexy—"

"NO ONE is taking her clothes off! Jeez." Crawling back in bed with him, "it's not like some hoochie mama dance or something. It tells a story."

"Hoochie mama?" Jason pulled Lizzie closer to him as they got back under the covers. He liked the way her body felt against his skin.

Shrugging as she drew imaginary lines outlining his toned abdomen, "Hoochie mama, you know, some hottie with big boobs and pasties."

"You have pasties?"

"No!" Lizzie playfully slapped his chest. "I will be wearing clothes the whole time."

"You think that will stop guys from stuffing twenties in your panties?"

"No one is shoving money in my panties, I mean costume!" Lizzie was exacerbated having the same conversation again. _-Wait? Will I make tips?-_ …At least I don't thinks so. I wonder if I can keep it if someone does?"

"That's it." Jason sat up and look down at Lizzie, "You are not dancing there."

She sat up and faced him. "Am too."

Before he could say anything else, Lizzie put her finger on Jason's lips to shush him. When it seemed he would be a good boy and behave, Lizzie replaced her finger with her lips for a tender kiss.

"Am too."

Jason huffed but knew to shut up… for now.

**xOx**

Lizzie used borrowed keys to open up Suzy's studio. The afternoon sky was clear and bright but the dance studio was dark, like a bar after hours. Lizzie finally got Jason to there to see the routine for him self. She went for the light switch.

His voice low and serious, "Wait."

Lizzie froze with her arm outstretch. Jason was already close behind her but he stepped even closer. She could feel his body heat. Jason put his hand on her arm so she lowered it and waited.

_-Is there danger? Is someone else here? I can barely see! Well, now he's caressing my arms so must not be anything too bad. Aw, is he smelling my hair again? Note-to-self: buy more of that conditioner- _Lizzie audibly sighed her contentment to wait in that spot forever.

"Can you see?" Jason whispered.

_-Hmm, what do you know about that?-_ "I can." -_-Guess my eyes adjusted-_

"Enough to practice in?"

"Yeah, as long as you can see me."

"Don't want to announce we are here. Safer this way." Jason turned Lizzie around to face him. "Or we could go for a ride." He slid an auburn lock away and laced his fingers with the hair at the nape of her neck. "The safe house is ready for us. I cleared the afternoon." Jason tenderly massaged her neck. "You have time off to practice. Tell Kelly you can't make it. No one will be looking for us."

"Mmmmm sounds nice." Lizzie leaned towards him, stood on her toes, lined up her lips with his. _-Will power Elizabeth Imogene Webber! WILL POWER!- _

As soon as he took the bait she pulled away and smirked. Jason faltered.

"Nice try Jason. Now, stop distracting me!" Going for her gym bag, "Ok, we have about thirty minutes before Kelly's suppose to get here but she's rarely on time."

Reluctance permeated Jason's expelled breath, and then he resigned himself. "Ok. Let's do this." He took a chair, flipped it around to sit backwards on it.

_-God, that's sexy! Maybe a long shower at the safe house soaping up that man would be time better spent? No, no, no… you have to practice and you have to get Jason on board with the benefit-_

Unable to help it, Jason grinned when Lizzie put her hands on her hips. He could see she'd settled matters in her head.

"Now you are going to see how serious we are about this! It's not a new career or anything, but you you'll see how hard I've been working. Then you won't want to deny me my moment in the spotlight."

Jason sincerely doubted that would be the outcome but he had to admit being intrigued.

"You wouldn't have to prove anything," the enforcer teased, "if you just told them you couldn't do it."

"Sorry buddy. You might've had a say if we were dating before I was asked to do this. But we weren't. In fact… "

"I know, I know. I still haven't asked you on a date."

She lifted her brows. "Exactly." Giggling as she slipped a CD in the player, "wonder if it's too late to change my song to 'If You Liked It, Then You Shoulda Put A Ring On It'."

"Funny." He said sarcastically. "Is that really a song?"

Lizzie started to strip down. "Uh huh."

It stirred the butterflies to have Jason watching. _-Hope he's planning on bidding for me! Would be a heck of a coming out party! Kinda romantic, in a Julia Roberts-Pretty Woman kinda way. It will totally suck if Jason let's me go to some bloated, arrogant dill who's gonna talk about himself all through dinner expecting a private show later… Hey? Wait? Better not have to give a private dance! I better ask Suzy again what the auction winner actually gets. Speaking of private dancing: Focus. Have to make this look good, not too sexy so Jason worries, but sexy enough so he'll want to tear my clothes off, cause I really want him to tear my clothes off. Is that bad? Um, 'hello', he offered to tear your clothes off… at the safe house... weren't you listening? Lizzie, are you crazy? Go to the safe house!-_

When she was done Lizzie stood barefoot in black boy-shorts and an exercise bra. He saw miles and miles of silky translucent skin covering toned feminine muscle.

"Damn." Jason muttered under his breath.

Biting her lip, Lizzie half expected Jason to on his phone by now but he wasn't. Mr. Calm Cool And Collected was watching everything and already fidgeting.

_-Poor thing. I haven't even started-_ "You're not ready for the shoes." Lizzie teased.

He wasn't really ready for any of it. Having Elizabeth back in his life was enough of an aphrodisiac. In his opinion, she didn't have to do anything extra to look exciting, the tiny little shorts accentuating her round bottom was plenty. Jason swallowed forcing moisture past his drying throat. It was already too hot in the studio for him. Beads of sweat formed on his brow. He rubbed his neck. The flesh there burned.

Lizzie smiled at him and stretched. She touched her toes, lunged to elongate her legs, arched from side to side. Jason wanted to have his hands on her when she did that. Feel her body move.

She hit play and the CD started spinning. The first notes of the guitar started and filled up the dark corners of the studio as she applied sure-grip to her hands.

He really didn't want other men watching this.

Suddenly she gave a little run and jumped up high on the pole. Spinning around, Lizzie arched till she slowed enough to gracefully climb higher up the pole. Once at the top Lizzie started to come down showing off her grace and strength. It more than impressed him. Lizzie was elegant, strong, agile and erotic.

_-Listen to the music, feel the primal part of you, Lizzie, and bring it out for Jason. Show him you are not fragile-_

She spread her legs and suspended her body for a moment. Jason felt a wave of heat and his stomach did a flip. He could see her doing that on his lap -wanted her doing that on his lap –moreover, he _could_ have her do that on his lap. They are together; she wants to be his. Before Lizzie hooked a leg and leaned back, she winked at him. His stomach did another flip and he felt a little pressure throbbing at his temples among other places.

Suddenly Jason's cell buzzed. He stood and fished out his phone, grateful for the distraction. He was burning up, a little dizzy from standing so fast, and literally starting to drip sweat.

"Hello?"

"_Jason?"_ It was Sam. He'd answered so fast Jason neglected to check the caller ID.

"What?" He turned his back to Lizzie.

It took a minute for Lizzie to realize Jason wasn't watching. She landed with out flare and watched him. _-See, if you had gone to the safe house he would have gotten that call half way there and we'd be turning around. No matter what, Sonny, Carly, the Business, something will always come up. At least I had him for a little while-_

"_I need to see you."_ Sam sounded upset, reluctant.

"I can't. Not now, I'm busy."

"Jason?" Lizzie interrupted. She wanted to tell him it was ok. She really needed the practice, he'd seen enough, so it was ok to go if he wanted.

Jason twisted to look at her and gestured, waving Lizzie off.

She stopped the music.

_-Oh, I do not like that! Waving me off, who does he think he is… Now, now, Lizzie, settle down, just 'cause he waved you off now doesn't mean he won't explain himself. Be patient. Live in the present, not in the past-_

"_Look Jason, I really need to see you. I know where you are. I'm outside. Just come out. It won't take long. I promise."_

He couldn't believe the position Sam was putting him in, yet there didn't seem to be a choice. He had to meet her. Jason certainly didn't want Sam walking in looking for him.

Disconnecting the line, Jason turned as Lizzie walked up.

"Jason." Lizzie sounded concerned. "Are you Ok?" She could see sweat soaked through his shirt. She was sweating too, but she'd just used every muscle in her body. Lizzie felt his forehead. It was very warm.

He was nervous, or something. Jason wasn't sure what he was feeling. Looking at her made him lightheaded, "I'll be right back. Just give me a minute." He brushed her hair back, "promise. You were beautiful up there. I just need some air." He gave her a stern smile, "I think I understand now why they use a fireman's pole. You made it very hot in here."

Lizzie laughed. Even Jason chuckled.

"It's ok if you need to go Jason."

"Just give me a minute. I'll be right back. Then we can talk about what a donation and trophy is going to run me so you don't have to perform."

Lizzie knew he was only half kidding. "I can tell you already: too much. Are you sure you're ok?"

Kissing her, "You're what's making me hot."

She kissed him back but wasn't fooled.

_-Right, that was lame. Hope he's not coming down with something! Jason has to bid on me this weekend—-_ Lizzie watched with concern as Jason exited the studio.

With nothing else to do, she started unpacking her dance shoes.

_-Ready or not-_

Jason stood in the shadow of an awning. He could see Lizzie through the window if he leaned to the left but Jason stepped out of her line of sight when Sam exited a pearl-white limousine parked across from the studio.

"I'm sorry for calling you out here like this."

Jason could see Sam had been crying. "What's with the limo?" He wasn't feeling any better in the fresh air. His mouth was dry and his head was starting to pound.

"Jason." Sam's voice heightened with concern. "Are you ok? You don't look right."

"I'm fine Sam." But he wasn't. "What do you want?" His stomach started cramping.

She reached in her bag and pulled out a bottle of water. "Here, drink this," opening it for him.

Jason wouldn't have accepted if he weren't so off balance. What was supposed to be a sip became a gulp, the water felt so good on Jason's burning throat. Handing her the bottle back, he was already feeling better.

"No, you keep it."

Jason drew his forearm over his forehead drawing away the perspiration. The last thing he wanted was to get sick and miss Lizzie's premier. All teasing aside, Jason planned to be there. "What's going on Sam?"

"Nothing. I just, I just." She shifted, unable to look at him. Finally Sam looked up again, "You look better."

"Sam."

"Maybe you were dehydrated?"

"Maybe. Sam, what do you want?"

"Just to make sure you're still going to support Spinelli and me in the PI business. You know, like, you're not going to tell Spinelli he can't work with me anymore? Now that our little break has become," it was hard for her to say, "permanent."

"Of course. I'm not going to get in the way of your business Sam, you know me better than that. Is this why you came all the way over here? In a limo? How did you even know where I was?"

"I'm a PI. I find people, Jason…. Anyway, thank you, thanks for not getting between Spinelli and me because I really need him and I thought, because I'd still be going over to the penthouse, you might have a problem seeing me all the time. Or… Elizabeth might?" She gestured towards the limo, "I'm starting a new case. It's a big one and we could be working long hours."

"I meant it when I said I want us to be friends. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. You deserved better."

Sam fidgeted. He could still read her.

"That not it, though, is it Sam? Why did you really come all the way out here? What's really going on?"

"Jason!" She looked away, irritated.

"Sam. You are upset, but it's more than the PI stuff. You were crying. What is it?" He looked over at her ride. Tinted windows prevented him from seeing anyone else. "Maybe I should ask them?" Jason moved towards the limo.

Clearly frustrated, "HERE! Wait…" She fished around in her pockets for something. "I wasn't going to do this." Tears started welling. "Can't believe you're pushing me!" By the time she found what she wanted, the tears were falling.

"Sam, I just want to know why you really came out here."

Pausing, "Tell me something Jason." He held her eyes with his; ready to face anything she threw at him with honesty. "Are you feeling better?"

Curiosity shaped his brow. Jason didn't expect such a cordial question. "Yes. Thanks for the water." He tapped the bottle against his leg and its diminished content sloshed.

Then Sam handed Jason a small velvet pouch. "Good." She tried to shove it in his hand. "At least I am still good for something." His fist wouldn't open. Sam went for his jean pocket but Jason took a step back. She looked up at him through streaming tears, "I'm trying really hard not to hate you Jason."

"Sam, it's yours. Keep it."

"Take it." Sam sniffed.

"Sell it, keep the money if you don't want it, but it's yours Sam.

"Damn you!" she cried and turned quickly.

Sam ran back to the limo. Whoever was inside opened the door for her but remained unseen. Before ducking in Sam gave Jason one last longing look.

"What was that all about? I saw Sam. She was upset."

Jason was barely back in the studio. "She tried to give me back something I gave her a long time ago."

"Is that all? Are you sure it's not booby-trapped?"

"I didn't take it."

"I wasn't serious Jason. I'm surprised she came all the way out her for that, though."

Reaching the place Lizzie stood, Jason took her in his arms. Lizzie let him, and embraced him back as he rocked her. Jason's shirt was damp but he didn't feel as hot any more.

"There was one other thing."

"I knew it."

"She's starting a big case with Spinelli and wanted to be sure you and I'd be Ok with her spending time at the penthouse working on it with him."

"What did you tell her?"

"I'm fine with it. Is it ok with you?"

_-Hell no-_ "It's your house. I mean I understand you're trying to keep the peace with her, but it's not my favorite thing. Don't they have an office? But it's your call. Whatever you think Sam needs so she doesn't come after me or the boys."

He let her go so Lizzie could read his face, "She won't. I promise."

"If you say so." _-Wish I felt as confident as you. I think Sam is a hair away from going off the deep end again, personally-_

"I said I don't mind her spending long hours at the penthouse," he smiled, "because I probably won't be around." He lifted her chin with his finger, "There is somewhere else I'd rather be anyway."

Lizzie's smile went from ear to ear.

Jason continued, "She was strange though…"

Light invaded as the front door opened.

"That's probably Kelly." Lizzie whispered.

The mobster kissed his lover's forehead quickly and ducked into a shadow. "I'll call you."

They'd decided it wouldn't be fair of them to put the OBGYN in a position where she might have to lie. Soon the couple would come out to everyone. Jason had a few more details to set up. Plus he wanted to get a better understanding of Helena.

"Hey Elizabeth." Kelly came around the corner clueless she'd just passed just inches from one of the deadliest enforcers on the east coast. "Ready to practice one last time? Why are you working out in the dark?"

"I can see."

"Well, I can't." Kelly flicked on the lights. No sign of Jason.

The women worked hard. Maybe there was no sign of Jason but she still felt his presence, so Lizzie dance the whole time for him.

_-Before I could even let myself dream of dancing for you, I was dreaming of dancing for you, Jason, my love, my heart. Wherever you are, be well-_

**xOx**

Nerves. They were snapping and butterflies kept intruding ever since the morning when Lizzie's eyes snapped open from a dream where she kept falling off the pole in front of a packed house. The benefit promised to be a talked about event no matter what. Every ticket had been sold and today was the day.

_-Would have been nice if Jason made it by last night. Oh well, he missed his last chance to talk me out of it… his loss… Shut up Butterflies! You're not talking me out of it either!-_

Lizzie walked the boys up to the Quartermaine's.

She knocked on the kitchen door. Cook answered and let them in. There were cookies and milk already set out but mommy was there so the boys knew to behave. They eyed the plates and milk-filled glasses with condensation dripping off them.

"Guys. I want you be good for everyone, ok? Just because they let you do anything you want, doesn't mean you should."

Cameron giggled, "Ok mommy."

Lizzie peeked at the weekly medication pillbox. All of Cook's pills were up to date, no missing days or leftover tablets. Ever since Lizzie starting filling the weekly pillbox for Cook she'd been consistent with her medications and was doing extremely well.

Kneeling down to munchkin level, "I love you guys." She kissed them both. Little Jake hugged her neck but kept one eye on the cookies. "Have a good time." Looking at cook as she stood, "they are under your command. Use your power wisely."

Lizzie took her medical bag into Edward's study.

"Good afternoon Edward, time to check your vitals."

He spun around in his chair and looked at her sternly, "I am fit as a fiddle and don't you pretend you don't know it Miss Webber!" Then Edward smiled, "but we won't tell anyone, will we dear?"

"We won't?" Lizzie asked as she got him to roll up his sleeve to begin assessing his blood pressure and heartbeat.

"Certainly not. And give Monica the excuse to end your employment here?"

"Oh. That wouldn't do."

"It would not, indeed. You are aware Monica needs you more than I do, aren't you? Even if she won't admit it, so we must continue this charade for her benefit. Besides, Cook is much less cranky now that you are taking care of us. She made my favorite dessert tonight as a matter of fact."

"Thank you Edward. Ok, now let me listen to your lungs. Breath in."

Knowing the routine, Edward helped Lizzie get through the examination quickly.

"Elizabeth, child, what is this I hear about you preforming tonight? I don't understand why the Quartermaines weren't invited. Isn't it a hospital benefit?"

"Yes, well sort of, but you can't come."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I'd be far too embarrassed."

"There's nothing to be shy about. Are you singing?" Lizzie shook her head. "Doing a little dance, perhaps?" Lizzie nodded. "I don't understand. Dancing is a very noble art form. Lila loved the ballet. I remember the routine you did with the Spencer's at the Nurses Ball. Jail House Rock was it?"

"Good memory!"

"It's all up here, my dear." Edward tapped his temple.

"Edward, at the risk of lowering your opinion of me, this dance I'm doing, well, it requires the use of a fireman's pole." She blushed.

"Oh, oh, I see." Edward grunted and shuffled some papers. "Well then…"

"It really isn't as bad as your imagining. It's called Aerial Pole. I do it for exercise and the local dance studios have a competition every year. Anyway, this year they are doing it to raise money for charity. It was Dr. Lee's idea. So it's really all on the up and up. Respectable."

"Why yes, yes, of course it is. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Right, nothing to feel shameful about. I just couldn't do it if I knew you were in the audience. I'd feel, I'd be…"

"I completely understand."

"There is an auction after the performances too. Plus we are doing a raffle. Hoping to raise enough to put towards a new Bubble CPAP for the NICU."

"Perfectly respectable. I'd be happy to bid on something at the auction. You can place the bid on my behalf, say for $5 -10,000. Is that enough?"

Stunned at the number, Lizzie hadn't thought in those high dollars before. "It's not that kind of auction. Um. We, the unwed, that is, us single dancers, are auctioning a date. Just a date, you know, nothing worth that much money Edward. But the ticket sales will go to the fund too. Plus that raffle" _-Stop rambling. This just keeps sounding worse. Why are you even talking about it? Aren't you nervous enough? Now you'll have $10,000 hanging over your head. Holy Bat Pole Robin!-_

"Elizabeth, dear, it's a good thing you checked my vitals before telling me about all this." He shook his head, "Go break a leg as they say in the theater. My imagination can not take much more."

"Everything alright in here? " Monica poked her head in the door.

"Monica, Monica, come in here, come in. A matter's come up and I desperately need to discuss it with you. Now."

"Ok then, I guess I'll be off," Lizzie said, feeling as if she'd been dismissed, written off, or something short of fully losing Edward's respect.

"Edward, can't it wait?" Monica stepped in to the room. "I'd like a moment to talk to Elizabeth."

"No, now. It's regarding a very urgent matter."

"I need to get to the Haunted Star and help set up anyway. Thanks for letting the boys sleepover."

Edward looked at Monica incredulously, "You know what Elizabeth is doing tonight?"

"Be nice Edward. Don't make her feel uncomfortable. Sorry Elizabeth. You can tell me how it all goes tomorrow. Have a great night."

"Good night." She smiled sweetly at Edward, "and you're right, Mr. Quartermaine, you are in excellent health."

Edward looked to the ceiling shaking his head as if she'd foiled their little scheme of secrecy. Little did he know, Monica had other reasons to maintain her employment. It made her smile bigger.

_-Can't wait for Edward to know Jason is Jake's daddy. He is going to fall out with joy and forget anything about aerial pole dancing and auctions-_

Lizzie didn't close the study door all the way. It wasn't right to listen in but she wanted something to assure her Edward wasn't truly that disappointed.

"Monica you are aware she is auctioning herself off?"

"Yes."

"It's unacceptable. We are going. Get my coat. I will bid on her myself."

_-Aw, he's feeling protective, not ashamed- _Lizzie started tiptoeing away feeling relieved and cared for.

"No you won't. Sit down Edward."

"But, but… we can't have some animal paying for our Lizzie! What if he is some kind of pervert?"

Monica laughed. "I don't think we have anything to worry about. I'm confident a handsome man with lots of money and heart for our Elizabeth will out bid anyone there. She'll be safe."

"What do you know that I don't know Monica!"

"Plenty, Edward."

**xOx**

A sinister limousine sat outside the Haunted Star's pier. It gave Lizzie the full on creeps. She walked as far around it as she could despite being loaded down with a costume bag, a makeup bag, a shower bag, a shoe bag, and flowers.

To Suzy, "did you see that car outside?" Lizzie let her bags fall at her feet in the middle of the casino floor and huffed.

"Don't think so darlin'. Is there something special about it?"

"It's just creepy. Big old white limousine with tinted windows. Never mind, here, these are for you." Lizzie hand her teacher the bouquet of roses.

"Thank you sweetheart!" Suzy made a show of smelling them. "Oh, these are heavenly. And that car, probably belongs to one of our rich bachelors!" Suzy declared. "You're a smidgen late but nothing to fret over. The rest of our girls are getting ready. We're waiting for the other studio's to arrive. Everything is set up, as you can see," she swept her hand around the joint. Poker tables were pushed back, a stage erected and three poles mounted on its black surface in front of dark velvet curtains. Plenty of seating arranged.

"Wow, that was fast."

"We had a lot of volunteers from the rental company." Ethan said in his Australian accent, as he threw a bar rag over his shoulder and approached them. "Of course when all the women left, so did they. Now I have to set the bar up by myself."

"Good to see you Ethan."

Suzy hugged his arm, "isn't he adorable. I just want to keep pinching his rosy cheeks!"

"Elizabeth, nice to see you too, and looking so well. I hear you are one of Suzy's star pupils."

"She says that about everyone."

Still holding Ethan's arm, "I do not! Did you say you need help with the bar Sugar? Mamabear is here, what can I do?"

"Really? You wouldn't mind helping me?" Ethan's grin was charming.

"Of course not."

"Follow me to the back then, I have something special for you."

"Oh, I like the sound of that!"

As they walked away leaving Lizzie to scoop up her bags by her lonesome, she warned, "Protect your jewelry Suzy, and your wallet."

"Oh shush!" was the last thing Lizzie heard.

Bent over getting the last bag when the main entrance opened, Lizzie paused to see who would enter. The same creepy feeling she had before materialized in the shape of Helena Cassadine. Dressed all in white, dripping with pearls, Helena descended the steps.

Her blood-red lips asked, "Are we alone?" The matriarch looked around the casino. "It appears we are."

"What do you want?"

_-I should just chuck all these bags at you and run! Run Lizzie Run!–-_ her body screamed for obedience but Lizzie stood her ground.

Helena started circling the young woman. A shiver went up Lizzie's back. _-This is going to be bad!-_ When Helena was in front of her again Lizzie opened her hands and let the bags fall, ready to face whatever was coming.

Helena slipped an ornate silver blade from her sleeve. It glistened as she turned it in her palm. Lizzie knew it would be sharp but also knew it wasn't the real danger, Helena carried a dagger around like some women carried miniature poodles, it was a pet… _-Something else is coming-_

"I have a proposition for you."

"No. Whatever it is, not interested. And if you ever go near my boys again I will, I will-" Lizzie started to fume.

"But I haven't told you what it is yet." Helena started pacing around Lizzie again. She slid the flat edge of the knife down Lizzie's arm. "As for your bastard brood, I am not interested."

"Someone will be out here any minute."

"I suppose I should speak with some expediency then." Helena was right behind Lizzie. The old woman's hot breath fell on the back of her neck making Lizzie feel nauseous. With her sinewy hands Helena touched her hair.

"Or you could just leave." Lizzie suggested.

Moving again, "I want you to seduce my great grandson and convince him he's the love of your life."

Lizzie laughed, "there is nothing in this world that would make me do that to him. Nikolas is a good man. He's still mourning and it's changed him but he's a good man. And when I tell him what you're up to—"

"You won't." She looked too confident.

"-Nikolas will lock you in the dungeons of Windermere so quickly!" Lizzie stepped up to Helena who now faced her. Body to body, even though she knew the blade was inches from her ribs. Lizzie showed only anger, "and if you think you can get to my children and make me do your biding, believe me, it will not work. Nikolas will see right through it and stop you cold."

Helena grunted and smirked.

-_-That's right, because you know it's true Helena, so back off. I trumped you-_

Lizzie's control weakened the longer Helena seemed unmoved. She started shaking with a mix of fear and rage while Helena only seemed mildly entertained. The old woman took a step back.

"Nikolas might not even get the chance, Helena. Because, _and you can trust this_, touch one hair on either of my son's head I will take that knife from you and slit your wrinkled throat without hesitation. NO ONE MESSES WITH MY KIDS."

Helena snickered. "I see why Nikolas is so smitten with you Elizabeth, you have a fire in you. Once I teach you some manners I think we can introduce you to family without embarrassment. Yes. You will do."

"GET OUT!"

"He's dying you know?"

"Nikolas?"

"Nikolas is fine. Perfection. A man any sensible woman would be honored to have and obey." Helena backed up a little more making Lizzie feel like she had to follow her. When Lizzie took one step forward Helena knew she had Lizzie on the hook. "He can live though, with your cooperation of course."

_-JASON!-_

Seeing Lizzie's eyes widen and the look of horror on her face, Helena laughed.

_-How does she know!-_

"Everything ok out here?" Ethan appeared from the back. "I thought I heard shouting." He assessed the room. Helena faced him with a nonchalant expression. Lizzie had her back to him. No one spoke. "Elizabeth, you ok? That crazy lady bugging you?"

She couldn't answer. Lizzie could only study Helena's face.

_-Am I right? Oh God! Am I right? Has she done something to Jason?-_

"Luke Spencer's bastard Son, pleasure to see you again. This young woman was just telling me you are closed for an exhibition and benefit of sorts. But I suppose I can purchase a ticket for the event, if there are any left?"

"For you Helena, every thing is sold out." He shrugged. "Better luck.. never."

"Elizabeth, darling, I just remembered. Nikolas is coming tonight. I really hope you can make time to say hello to him. I know he's missed you as I'm sure you've missed him."

"Fuck you Helena."

"Whoa, so there is a problem." Ethan went to Elizabeth. "Are you ok?"

"Elizabeth is fine. And so is everyone she loves. And I'm sure she wants to keep it that way, don't you Elizabeth?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ethan could see how stiff Lizzie's posture was. "Elizabeth?" But she wouldn't take her eyes off the other woman. "Helena, what's that supposed to mean? Sounds like a threat."

Helena put her finger to her pursed lips and backed out of the Haunted Star, "_Shhhhhhhhhhhhh_…." only breaking eye contact with Lizzie when she had to open the door.

Before Ethan could say anything Lizzie tore out of the room after Helena.

_-I have to make that bitch tell me what she did to him! And then I have to get to Jason!-_

Ethan trailed her but when Lizzie whipped the door open she turned quickly to stop him.

"Stay out of it Ethan. If I don't make it back, tell Suzy I'm sorry."

"What's this about?"

Almost begging, "stay out of it. Just for now. Please. And, for God's sake, don't tell anyone what you saw." Lizzie let the door shut on him.

The late afternoon sun was descending. Light reflecting off the water was such a contrast to the low-lit casino it blinded Lizzie. She had to pause letting her eyes adjust. Batting her lids. _-Adjust, adjust damnit!-_ The gentle rocking of the landing and sound of harbor waves lapping the pier mocked Lizzie with their calm. Finally she could leave her eyes open without pain just in time to see the limo pull away.

_-JASON!-_

Lizzie ran to the parking lot but stopped.

_-SAM!-_

Jason's ex suddenly stood in front of her. No expression, just watching Lizzie.

"YOU BITCH!" Lizzie lunged! She was in such a frenzy Sam was able to dodge the attack.

"Elizabeth! STOP! STOP!" Lizzie pulled up, ready to hit her, "LISTEN TO ME! I CAN HELP!"

"You're working with her! Do you want Jason back that badly! Oh my God! WHAT DID YOU SICK PSYCHOPATHS DO TO JASON?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I SWEAR!" Holding on to Lizzie's arms to prevent another strike, Sam looked mortified by the next words she had to share. "Helena is using me to keep Jason alive." She let Lizzie go.

"_WHAT?_"

"She's poisoned him. I don't know how or with what. But somehow he's been poisoned. He gets about a week before it becomes deadly unless he takes the antidote."

'You are crazy! Then give it to him! Where is he now? We have to get to him! Sam, you can't let him die!"

"He's fine. Elizabeth, he doesn't know. And we can't tell him. Helena will only give me enough of the cure to make it dormant for a while, then it comes back. She has this worked out. I haven't been able to figure out a way around her yet. But I will."

"We have to tell Jason. He needs to know."

"He'll kill her Elizabeth. Jason will kill Helena. And then we won't have access to any more of the antidote. I've had a couple days to think about this. You are just processing it. So think before you do anything."

It was starting to sink in how complex the situation might be. Lizzie felt like she was two feet tall.

"I didn't believe her, Elizabeth." Sam sounded sincere. "She told me some crazy story and I just thought she was nuts. But then she took me to him. I called Jason to come outside—"

"That day at the studio."

"-he came out, drenched in sweat, his face was fire red. I know he doesn't feel physical pain like a normal person. He probably didn't know how close he was to dying. I gave him the antidote. It was in a bottle of water. He drank it and almost instantly all the symptoms disappeared."

"So we tell him. We tell Jason everything. I'll go along with Helena's plan. I'll go back to Nikolas-"

"Is that what she wants you to do?"

Lizzie almost burst out crying, "Yes."

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth. She didn't tell me her plan, just that…"

"Just that what?"

"That I could have Jason back. BUT I SWEAR she said that after she'd already poisoned him. I'm not going along with Helena to get him back. I want to keep Jason alive. Yes, I don't think you deserve him Elizabeth but more than that he definitely doesn't deserve to die for you!"

The women stared at each other for a minute.

Lizzie cleared her throat, "So we go along with whatever Helena asks of us. You keep giving him the antidote. I'll pretend to want Nik back. It will be ok, we won't lose him Sam but we have to tell Jason the truth. He has a right to know."

"Elizabeth…" Sam kicked the ground. "You don't believe, for one minute, Jason will go along with it, do you? You think Jason wouldn't risk dying so you could be free of Helena, because he would. You really think Jason will stand by and watch you be with Nikolas? Be taken from his son? He's a man of action, Elizabeth. Jason won't sit still for any of this."

Elizabeth's eyes filled. The women looked at each other again. It was impossible. Jason would sacrifice himself and they both knew it.

"He doesn't have to. We'll work it out together. We are stronger together, Jason and I."

"Elizabeth…." Sam begged her to think about.

Her chin trembled, "I can't believe this is happening." Lizzie wiped away a tear. "Sam, what do I do? We've been so happy. This will tear Jason apart. I can't go back to Nik. I love Jason. I am so sick of lying."

"Tough, you selfish little bitch! All you did was lie when Jake was born. You wanted to protect him, so you are going to lie now to protect Jake's father! You are going to lie your ass off. You will marry my cousin if you have to! Jason would lay down his life for you so you can damn well better lie to keep him alive."

Lizzie wanted to disappear. Sam shook her forcefully. "And the lying starts TONIGHT! Elizabeth, I will kill YOU before I let Helena kill Jason! If you won't do it for Jason, do it for the boys. LIE! YOU LITTLE BITCH, LIE!"


	20. Cocoon

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER! NOW"

"JASON!" Sam gasped, letting Lizzie go in the same instant.

"Jason," fraying nerves made Lizzie's voice tremble, "put that away!"

The cool metal barrel of Jason's gun pointed steadily at Sam's heart. He wouldn't put his hands on Sam but where a bullet went was her choice.

"Now! Put it away! Are you insane?"

"Jason, listen to her. This isn't what you think!" Sam begged. She searched the empty parking lot for witnesses.

The enforcer was more machine than man in that moment. Sam had been shaking Elizabeth when he arrived. Jason was upon them in a flash and only prepared to ask Sam to unhand Elizabeth once. His finger still itched on the trigger. He looked from woman to woman assessing. Sam was a threat before. The circumstances were ripe for her to be again.

The enforcer felt Lizzie's tender touch on his wrist. Jason could see she was unharmed. With eyes on Lizzie he reluctantly stuffed the gun back in his waistband.

"Tell me what's going on. Explain why Sam had her hands on you."

Lizzie looked into his eyes. Suddenly she flashed back to that day at the studio. _-I felt his forehead and knew he had a fever, I saw he'd sweat through his shirt but all I worried about was him being too sick to take me to the stupid benefit- _"I'm so sorry…" Jason's expression let Lizzie know she's said something out loud. "What?"

"Elizabeth. Why did Sam have her hands on you? Are you ok?

"I'm fine." -_Sam said that was the day she gave him the antidote. He came back in with no sign of being ill. I just thought that's how he is, a fast healer. I should have taken him to the hospital-_

"Then explain what I saw."

_-The WHITE LIMO! It was there that day too! Helena, you bitch!-_ Lizzie felt furious with herself, with the world. Why didn't she pick up on the clues?

Lizzie steadied herself, "You scared us half to death Jason; you scared me."

"I'm sorry." Both women knew the apology was meant for Lizzie alone.

_-No, I'm sorry-_

The jolt of adrenaline dissipated leaving room for the fear again. Sam observed a glaze falling over Lizzie's face and launched into a distraction. She blurted out some lie about trying to rid Lizzie of her stage fright.

_-What am I going to say? I can't lie to him. But Jason just proved Sam right. He'd kill Helena, without regard for himself, before he'd let me put myself in any danger. I have to go along with Helena… but till when? I am NOT giving up Jason, not this time-_

Jason looked to Lizzie but Sam tugged his arm and ramble on.

Lizzie nodded without listening.

_-Till I find the cure of course! What we need is the permanent cure. But we don't even know what he's poisoned with. Can't take him to a hospital, Helena will know. So I have to get close to Helena. For that I will play along. For that I have to make Nik think I want him back. For that I have to lie-_

Lizzie tuned in. She studied Jason's face to see if he was buying anything Sam said. He wasn't but she could see he wanted to.

"Jason. Sam is lying."

He looked at Lizzie boring his eyes into hers. It hurt.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing? Don't!"

"Tell me the truth."

"The truth is." –-_courage!-_ "The truth is…"

"Yes?"

"Elizabeth, stage freight happens to everyone! It's Ok to admit it!"

_-ROBIN! That's it! The key! Get Robin to take a sample, have her test his blood and the antidote. She'll figure out the cure or at least what Helena's poisoned him with! She knows how Helena works. She saved Nik. She's saved Jason before. She'll do it again!- _Lizzie started to smile but stifled it.

"The truth is, Sam is not over you. She still loves you Jason but if I'm what makes you happy," Lizzie looked at Sam _-this one's for you-,_ "then she wants us to be together and live happily ever after." Lizzie saw Sam's lower lip twitch. _-That's right McCall, if I have to lie to Jason, so do you-_ Lizzie looked back at Jason, "I told her I appreciate her support but I have doubts about you and me. Sam thinks I'm crazy for it. To her it's just more proof I don't deserve you."

Jason's brows scrunched together, "doubts? About us?"

Clearly relieved, "Look you guys, we are in the middle of a parking lot. Let's not do this here." Sam tried.

Cars pulled into the lot as dancers from the other studios started trickling in. Lizzie looked over but didn't move. Without realizing her gaze fell to a lone rose petal resting on the gritty asphalt. It was so out of place, just like she felt. Then she saw the vestiges of a bouquet and a few loose rose stems discarded by Jason's SUV. _-Were those for me? Oh Lizzie, what are you getting yourself into?-_

"What are you talking about Elizabeth? Elizabeth!"

Lizzie snapped out of it, "Um," she swallowed, "Sam's right, we shouldn't discuss this here." But Lizzie still didn't move.

Jason took her arm. "What's going on? Did Sam threaten you or not?"

Sam anxiously nodded hello to a couple dancers as they passed. _-Pull yourself together Elizabeth Imogene. What did that self defense teacher say? When threatened don't think about yourself, think about your kids. Do this for Jake and Cameron-_ Lizzie summoned her ferocity and bravery.

"No. She told me to lie to you." Lizzie said it clearly, taking her arm back.

"Hey!" Sam protested eyeing Jason to make sure he didn't reach for his gun.

"She agrees you couldn't handle it if something threatened me but her solution is I should live under a rock. Lie to you to protect you. Now I see she's right. If I want to be with you I'll have to lie to you. I can't tell you about any threats, big or small. You almost killed Sam just because she had her hands on me, Jason."

Jason's ridged face lost its coolness.

"Jas—"

"Sam! Leave us!" He didn't yell but the sternness of his tone felt like it. Sam shrunk and backed away.

She touched his face gently, "I don't know if I can be with you if I have to lie to you Jason."

He took her hands, "You don't ever have to lie to me. Elizabeth, you know that."

Lizzie took her hands back. "As for Sam, she's not trying to win you back or scare me off. I asked Sam if she thought you changed, if you can handle the danger, if you'll be Ok with the risks."

"Why? Why ask her when you know the answer? I made a commitment to you; I'm not turning my back on us again. We agreed, too many people know; we are safer together, our family is safer together even out in the open. Remember?"

_-Of course I do!-_

Jason nudged tenderly, "we'd just made love." He brushed a lock of hair away from her cheek. "I held you in my arms…then we promised each other…"

"…to be stronger together. Yes. I remember."

"Of course I will react if you are in danger. Elizabeth? This doesn't make sense." He wanted to hold her hands again but she folded her arms across her chest.

Lizzie waited till a few more women passed. One joked about nervous boyfriends and mentioned leaving her insecure guy at home.

"You're afraid Jason. You'll keep me your little secret forever if you can. I can't live that way: sheltered from danger. I love you but I need to rethink this." _-Oh, that lie hurt. Lizzie, you better not cry! This will not work if you cry!-_

"Elizabeth. I know you. You are telling truth with lies and I can't figure out why, other than to throw me off. Tell me what's really going on. Please."

"I am." She swallowed. "The truth is I need to take a break from us and figure this out."

Lizzie's eyes brimmed with tears. Jason could feel the ground slipping out from under him and when he looked at Lizzie he couldn't help needing her to steady him. Lizzie made him believe things could be Ok. His eyes started to fill as well.

"But why? Elizabeth, we just found our way back to each other. I am not letting you walk away. Not without a real explanation. Without that, expect a fight from me."

_-Oh, NOW he wants to fight for me! Why, Lord, why is this happening! What did I say about not crying Lizzie Imogene Webber Spencer Lansing Spencer Webber!...almost Morgan. Could still be Morgan… just gotta get through this-_

Lizzie swallowed past the lump in her throat, "Truth?" Jason nodded, ready to read any hint of honestly on Lizzie's face. "Because I have to figure out if I can live with myself knowing you could end up killing someone or be killed because of me."

Jason was dumbfounded. She was telling the truth.

"I'm going in. I have a performance to get ready for. I think it's better if you don't come."

Watching Lizzie walk away crushed Jason. Lizzie felt the pain but held her head up knowing she doing what she needed to protect Jason for once.

**xOx**

Spotlight opened, pinpointed on a pair of platform shoes that seemed to radiate neon sherbet swirls. The stacked heels were too high to be anything but sex toys. The spot expanded till the light captured a barefoot Lizzie approaching the brass pole.

"Oh my god, she's exquisite." A gentleman murmured in the dark

Jason clenched his jaw.

"Damn!" Another stranger uttered. Jason knew exactly what he meant.

The first performances were warm up routines demonstrated by newbies from all the studios. After calling out first round winners from the raffle they moved on to intermediary students. At first Jason expected Lizzie would be with the beginners but after watching them he knew she'd advanced beyond that level.

The intermediary dancers were impressive and each one gorgeous in her own way.

Then came Lizzie.

She glowed.

She seemed to be lightly dusted with celestial crumbs. Her alabaster skin shimmered. Lizzie stood in stark contrast to the shadowy velvet background. A silky black ribbon tightly wound around barely enough of her toned frame to leave anything left for the imagination.

She was softness and sleek muscle ready to be unwrapped.

Coyly Lizzie approached the shoes like a curious animal. She batted her elongated peacock lashes at them like wings fluttering. Besides the smear of pink on her glossy lip, Lizzie's expressive eyes were adorned with the only color in her palette of light and dark.

But that wasn't what truly drew people in. Lizzie was an actress as much as a dancer capturing every eye and imagination bringing them into her tale and the way her body proceeded to tell it.

She was a caterpillar. She would be a butterfly.

Lizzie danced coquettishly around the shoes ending with her body arched against the brass pole. She teased it, lazily swung her body around the pole while stealing glances back at the colorful shoes. Then, with sheer strength Lizzie elegantly pulled her body to the top. What Lizzie didn't have the skill to do she made up for by believing in her story making every pose down the pole look erotic like a flower opening up.

Nearly at the bottom Lizzie swept her legs around in a clever twist landing her feet in the shoes. They fit like glass slippers and she stood: a petite powerhouse of guts and femininity. Suddenly she ran and jumped with abandon onto the pole taking flight. Her movements were more aggressive, more uninhibited. The delicate flower was replaced with confidence and strength. She was a winged viper intoxicating her victims with stinging beauty.

Just before the end of the routine Lizzie leaned back till she was upside down facing the audience like The Hanged Man from a tarot deck or the Tau Cross. Her body taut, her breast plump, and a look of complete sacrifice, or was it rebirth, playing across her delicate face. She was suspended in the dance; in her private world where being beautiful and powerful didn't cost anything, where life was too brief to worry about death and revenge.

Jason pulled on his collar to loosen it. He wondered if she suspected he was there. No way anyone had seen him. Jason remained in the back, lodged in the shadow of a shadow yet it felt to him as if Lizzie and he were the only two in the room.

Jason looked over the audience. The back of heads is all he saw, faceless bodies: props. But he knew they weren't alone and the heads weren't nameless.

Sonny and Kate cozied up in a booth, waited on hand and foot by Maxie, Max and Milo. Johnny Zachara sat on the opposite end of the bank next to Nikolas Cassadine. Johnny owned one of the dance studios. It was one of the properties he kept when Sonny took over the Zachara Empire. He suspected Jax and Carly were there but hadn't seen them.

A good portion the audience, if not the loudest, appeared to be hospital staff including the Scorpio-Drakes. The crowd got more and more vocal and cheered the dancers on the drunker they got. But all these social people fell silent during Lizzie's performance. It was just she and the music. The nurse had them in the palm of her hand.

The music trailed off fading away and the room got so silent for a beat you could hear the wings of a butterfly drying.

Suddenly the spotlight snuffed out and the stage was dark. The audience erupted in applause. That was their nurse Webber! Who knew she had that in her!

The light winked on again and Lizzie stood in her platforms taking her bows. She was smiling, she was Lizzie again: happy and sad, brave but adrift. Then she ran off stage, unsteady in the shoes.

Two things bothered Jason: Sam, waiting with Kelly Lee, in the wings as if they were best friends- and the way Nikolas Cassadine ignored his date.

Jason was ready to give Lizzie the space she needed to think. She wasn't wrong. He would have put a bullet in Sam if she didn't step back from Elizabeth. Probably just graze her arm, but that didn't mean Jason would hesitate to kill, maim and destroy anyone who was a serious threat to Lizzie and the boys. Elizabeth would have to accept that, in fact, he thought she already had.

Sam put this all in motion. The doubts, it all stemmed from Sam. Jason was sure of it.

As soon as Kelly left them to get the final touches done on her costume, Lizzie turned to Sam.

"Did he come?" Sam shook her head no. _-That just means she didn't see him-_ "He's here. I know it."

"I walked around the casino when you were performing. I didn't see him. I saw my cousin Nikolas though."

Lizzie started removing her false eyelashes and tried not to bristle at his name.

Sneaking a peak at the other women, in their mix of costumes and robes, talking with excitement about how well the turn out was, Lizzie hushed, "Yes, Sam, I remember what I have to do and who I have to convince."

"I didn't mean—"

"Were you able to talk to Robin?"

"I told her to come back when she can. That you want to see her."

"Thanks."

"You aren't going to tell her are you? What if Robin tells Jason?"

"I don't know what I'm going to tell Robin. I don't have a plan- yet- but I will. Still working it out." _-stop crowding me Sam! All you've done is needle me for ideas. How do I know you won't tell them all to Helena? Now, now, Lizzie, you need to work with Sam. She's your only ally. Bet she's just too please to have Jason dependent her-_ Lizzie realized her jaw was tightening. _-Relax-_

Suzy popped her head in.

"You were FANTASTIC baby girl!"

"Thanks to you. Come here." Suzy did and immediately hugged Lizzie.

"So proud of you. My Lizzie Girl is so brave."

Suzy was such a nurturer. Lizzie wanted to hug her back harder and cry till she had nothing left. But she didn't.

"Suzy, this is Sam. Sam, this is Suzy. She's my teacher."

"A new recruit? This night just gets better!"

"Oh no, not me." Sam gushed.

"Come on now, it's fun. Tell her Lizzie."

"Elizabeth was telling me you could teach me a couple of things. I already dance, when I'm under cover, for my job. I'm a PI."

"Ohhhhh," Suzy winked. "Then it's a tax write off for you."

"Now, there's an idea!" Sam laughed.

_-I can NOT do inane conversation right now! Shut up… shut up… SHUT UP! I need to think! After the auction I can let go. There's a pillow to cry into Lizzie, a wall to punch, tequila to drink… .On. Till then, think and breath-_

"Suzy, how much longer till the bidding starts?" _  
_

"Girl- thought you'd never ask! Right after Dr. LeeLee performs." The dance teacher clapped happily. "The buzz for the auction is wonderful. She's gonna be able to get TWO of those thingamajigs for those poor babies, bless their hearts!"

"That's exciting." Sam smiled.

"Isn't it! Well, now. I don't know if I should tell you this Lizzie, and spoil the surprise."

"What is it?" Sam asked because she knew Lizzie wouldn't.

Practically squealing, "we've already had a bid on Lizzie The Butterfly!"

"A bid from who?" Lizzie had her suspicions.

"It was anonymous. He called my cell phone. Don't know how he got the number but I could hear the background so I knew he was callin' from The Haunted Star-"

"What did you tell him?" Sam interjected.

"Oh, um. Well, I said If he wants to buy a date with Ms. Liz he hast'a bid like all the other gentlemen."

"Good." Lizzie said.

"Then he told me the dollar amount and, well…"

"Well, what?"

"I didn't see the harm. I promised if no one went higher, he could have you." Hearing the way that sounded, "well, not _HAVE_ you, silly. But you know what I mean, win you for a date. He sounded handsome!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Yes, money sounds handsome. How much."

"That's the surprise!" Suzy was ecstatic. "I think I'm gonna take a commission…. Ten Thousand is nothing to shake a stick at. No, the kiddies need it… but…"

"TEN THOUAND!" Lizzie and Sam chimed.

Suzy realized what she'd said, "oops, I ruined the surprise. I wasn't supposed to say." Looking for an escape route, the teacher saw the two nurses, who hated Lizzie, gossiping.

One nurse said, "probably a bunch of wives and girlfriends pulling their money to keep her from steeling their men."

"Hey! Nurse Betty, Nurse Boop! Don't you have some thing to do? Like get ready for the auction? What're y'all still doing in your costumes? Come on now…" Suzy ushered them off before they said anything else.

"What bitches," Sam said matter of fact.

Lizzie hadn't even heard them. She'd made a habit of tuning negativity like that out. Didn't always work but today there was enough on her plate already. Lizzie was thinking about the auction. Dusting off her hands, she stood up, undoing her robe to put on her evening dress.

Lizzie paused to look at Sam. "I told you he was here."

"Unless it was Nikolas," the PI suggested.

_-I guess it could have been Edward too? That was the number he wanted me to bid, before he knew he'd be biding on me-_ Lizzie pouted _-It has to be Jason, just has to be!-_

"Jason!" Carly exclaimed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. "I didn't know you'd be here. You look nice. We are so late." She giggled. "Making up is always the best part, isn't it? Just wait till you make up with Sam. I know you've been on a break but it won't last. You need each other." Her smile proclaimed pure sexual gratification.

"We're not getting back together. I told you that."

"Right. It won't last. It never does."

Jason gave her a look that proclaimed cold sincerity.

Carly brushed him off, "Jax is checking our coats. I thought we missed it all. What's the show been like? Aerial Pole? Whatever. Seems kinda tacky for a hospital benefit."

"No, tacky is a _couple_ bidding on one of the Aerial Dancers," Jax defined as he joined them. "Why are we here, again?"

"Gross! That's not tacky, that's disgusting." Carly wrinkled at the idea of sharing.

Jax handed Carly a roll of tickets and nodded to Jason. "Jason."

"Jax." Jason looked back over the casino floor.

How his friend picked him out of the dark was just Carly's uncanny knack for finding trouble.

"Jesus, Jax, how many raffle tickets did you buy?"

"Maybe I should have spent the money on Michael? Bid on a date for him? What do you say Carly?"

"I say Hell No. My son doesn't need any help getting dates." She kissed Jax's cheek, "not when his step father can teach him a few moves." Carly brushed his cheek with the back of her finger, "Why don't you go-"

"Find us a table? I know Carly, you need a moment with your best friend."

"A booth Jax. Thank you. Here! Take half." Carly lightened her load of tickets on Jax.

The handsome Aussie cocked his brow, "don't be long. Jason looks… busy."

Busy ignoring them.

Carly waited till he was out of earshot. "Why are you hiding in the dark Jason?"

"Hi Carly."

"Are you here covering Sonny? Looks like he's got Max and Milo with him. Is there something going on I should know about?"

"No. Everything is fine. Quiet."

"Sonny still doesn't trust Johnny does he?" She looked at her numbers, "I'll never understand why you do."

"He doesn't blame Michael for his sister's death. Isn't that enough?"

"That's because it was self-defense! Michael saved Joslyn and me. Johnny knows that."

"Carly, go be with Jax."

She pouted and studied her friend. "If that's not why you're here, then why? This isn't your thing. Something's going on." Pausing long enough for Jason to answer but getting no response, "Are you going to tell me what it is so I can help?

"No."

"Fine." The blond glanced at her raffle tickets again then looked out over the same crowd examining it as closely as Jason did.

The house lights were brighter for the raffle being called out on stage.

"Hey, I have raffle tickets!" Carly shuffled through them. "What was that last number?"

"11, 12, 73-"

"Wait!"

"-, 4, 10"

"Wait!" The blond looked again. "Did you say 73?" Jason nodded. "That's me! 11, 12, 73, 4, 10!" Carly squealed! The nearest section of the room looked towards his hiding place. Quieter, "That's me Jason!"

Carly abandoned her friend and bounced up to the stage chanting, "I won!" As she did Carly nearly knocked into an auburn-haired waif in a silky red dress navigating the tables and chairs.

"Oops. Oh, Elizabeth." Carly frowned. Waving her ticket, "I won."

"Good for you." -_-should I tell her to go to the merch table for her prize? Nah-_

The blond amazon eagerly climbed up on stage. Of course no one was expected to go up there. If she'd been on time Carly would know where to go to collect her prize.

The crowd laughed, some a little to readily, when Suzy didn't know what to do with the enthusiastic hotel owner.

Lizzie smiled. She looked to the back to where Carly came from. _-Jason, I can't see you but I know you're there- _Part of her melted but Lizzie steeled her self and moved on swimming through the sea of innocents.

Sam wanted to follow her but she forbade it. _-Thank God! That's all Carly would need to see, Sam and I acting like BFFs, to know something's up-_

After ushering a slightly embarrassed Carly off stage the next and final dancer was announced. When Dr. Kelly Lee's name came out over the speakers the General Hospital staff went bananas cheering.

Finally Lizzie found Nikolas's booth. He was dressed in a grey Armani suit with a too colorful handkerchief in its breast pocket. As she approached Nik's mouth opened involuntarily. He watched her from under his brow.

Lizzie leaned in, pushing the tiny candle votive aside, bracing herself with a hand on the table. When she titled towards him to speak the front of Lizzie's dress dipped forward. They both ignored his date entirely.

"Are you bidding on anyone tonight?"

"Ah…" Nik was speechless. Stunned. Aroused.

Lizzie leaned in closer. "No?" He smelled her brandied vanilla emanation. "Then bid on me." As she moved away Lizzie remembered, "But there's a blind bid. If you can beat it, I'm all… yours."

Nikolas called out! "How much?"

Lizzie turned quick and held up ten fingers, smiled and shrugged.

'_Why me'_ he mouth?

Lizzie mouthed back, _'I miss you.' -It's true, I miss my friend Nickolas-_

As she passed John Zachara's booth Lizzie noticed his eyes following her. His bad-boy grin would have been flattering if she didn't have other things on her mind. But she did, so Lizzie kept weaving through the audience trying not to feel disgusted with herself.

Pausing when Lizzie thought she spied Robin, someone tugged on her arm. Lizzie looked down.

"You were amazing." Dante grinned, not letting go of her hand.

She smiled. "Thank you. But you should watch her." Dante looked as Kelly Lee walk on stage. The inebriated audience didn't hold back. They whistled and yelled.

Dr. Lee started with a small thank you speech to everyone for coming and helping to raise money for her department encouraging more applause.

Dante turned back to look up at Lizzie faking her small smile, "Are you ok?"

"Where's Lulu?"

"Over there, talking to Maxie."

"Oh."

"Anything I can do?"

Lizzie looked at him with all the sincerity she couldn't give Jason and didn't have the heart to give Sam. "I'll let you know." Squeezing his hand before letting it go, "have you seen Robin Scorpio?"

"Is she the doctor I met at Jake's party?"

Lizzie nodded, Dante pointed. Lizzie navigated.

She quickly squatted, leaning in between Patrick and Robin. "Hey guys."

"Elizabeth!" they gushed!

Quickly, "I don't want you to miss Kelly but Robin I really need to talk to you. As soon as you can, please come backstage."

"Is everything ok? I'll come now." Robin made to stand up but Lizzie didn't let her. "No, no, don't miss Kelly. I'll wait for you."

Clearly Kelly's performance was a hit. Lizzie didn't think the audience could get any louder but they did for Kelly. Sitting on the steps near the door to their makeshift dressing rooms Lizzie waited for Robin. Almost everyone had gone out to see the last performance of the night. She didn't know where Sam was, didn't care.

_-You've got one job Sam, stay on Jason's good side and keep administering the antidote. I don't trust you with anything else yet-_

Eagerly looking up when the door opened, Lizzie nearly collapsed with relief. It was Robin.

"Come with me." She stood.

Taking the researcher's hand, Lizzie led her to a storage room she'd marked out earlier. Once inside Lizzie pulled a chain turning on a single high watt light bulb. The room was small but Lizzie still checked behind the baker's racks for misbehavers, there were none.

"Is Sam giving you a hard time? I thought it was weird she told me to come see you. But she didn't make it sound urgent. Are you Ok?"

"Am I ok? When I get a chance to think about, I'll let you know." Lizzie paused, where to start. She sat on a crate of olives. Robin sat on a stack of linens next to her friend. "Oh Robin, I don't know how to start."

The tears came without warning and Lizzie let them fall.

Robin reached over and comforted her. "Elizabeth, what's wrong? Did someone say something? Hurt your feelings? I know they can be mean at the hospital. But you were so beautiful. Of course it's going to make some jealous."

Sniffing, "it's not," wiping at tears, "that."

"Then what is it?"

"I have to trust you with something…" _-Do I tell her? If I do, is Robin then in danger? She has Emma to take care of. What if Helena goes after Robin or Patrick?-_

"Elizabeth, you are really scarring me. What is it."

"If tell you…" The tears stopped and Lizzie dried her eyes, "No, that's a lie. I need to tell you and I will. But you have to PROMISE to consider your family before you say you will help. _Promise_."

"I promise. My family always comes first. Elizabeth, tell me."

"I know how loyal you are. Your parents really instilled a sense of duty in you, but swear to me, your family comes first."

"Elizabeth, I swear."

"Because if you can't do this without anyone finding out, I don't want you involved. I'll find another way."

"Elizabeth!" Robin was ready to slap Lizzie just to get it out of her! "Tell me what's going on. I'll decide if I want to help. Just tell me."

"Helena Cassadine is drugging Jason."

"What? I'm sorry. Can you repeat that? Sounded like you said Helena Cassadine is drugging Jason."


	21. Sex, Drugs & Rock N Roll

"You heard me, Helena Cassadine is drugging Jason."

Robin just stared at Lizzie in the dim light waiting for the punch line that would never come.

"She's poisoning him, or he is poisoned. I don't know how it works but Sam said—"

"Sam! Did she get you involved with Helena? What a bitch."

"Are you referring to Helena or Sam?" Lizzie shivered.

"Both! Where does Sam get off, involving a mother! Helena is not someone to cross. She's sadistic and evil."

"Sam didn't involve me."

"Jason? Really? Now, I don't believe that." Robin popped off her perch gesturing as she paced between stacks of paper products. "He'd never use you to get to me."

"No, he's—" but Lizzie was talked over.

"That's not how he operates. Besides, Jason knows he can come to me anytime." She suddenly looked at Lizzie, "You said 'no' right?" Lizzie looked away. "Elizabeth, you have two beautiful children to look after, you should have said no. I beg you do not to get involved."

"And you have Emma, that's why this is so hard." Lizzie shoulders sagged. She scanned the storage room looking for something.

"Jason should know better!"

"You know, for a casino this room has a surprising lack of alcohol."

"Don't change the subject."

"Robin, Jason isn't using me. That's not how it is."

"Well then, how is it?"

Lizzie could feel her chest tighten, "Jason doesn't know he's being poisoned. Helena is using Sam and I. She's blackmailing us with Jason's life. We do what she says or he dies. Helena gives Sam just enough antidote to keep him going."

"Oh my God, Elizabeth."

"I know. Saying it out loud, it doesn't sound real does it?"

"It's insane. Why doesn't Jason know?"

"I want to tell him but not until there is a plan place. Even then I'm afraid of what he might do…"

"So, you have a plan then?"

"No. I just found out a few hours ago. Sam's known the longest. I think a few days. Not much time for planning." Lizzie focused on Robin. "I do have an idea though."

"And that's why I'm here."

"Yep."

"What does Helena want? Can you give it to her?" Before Lizzie could answer, "Never mind!" Robin put her foot down. "Who cares what that evil witch wants? It will never be enough. Never mind your plan either-"

Lizzie's eyes widened _–-Control issues anyone?-_

Robin thought about it, "Knowing Helena she's already figured out what you will do and is moving to counter it as we speak-"

_-Excellent point. Ok, you are smarter. Control anything you want just tell me your plan girl-_

"-We will tell my Uncle Mac. He'll put you and the boys in police protection. Leave this in Sam and my hands."

_-Ah, hell no!- _"Robin, that won't work. You and Sam can't do anything without me."

"Look, whatever it is that loony wants with Jason, we can handle it. There are other ways to get excitement in your life Elizabeth."

"Excuse me? Robin, you're not Chief of Staff here. This is you and me, not you, me, Sam and Jason. I have to—"

"Liz I am not trying to belittle you or your efforts. I apologize for implying you're doing this for kicks; that came out wrong. Just want you to steer clear of all this, for your own good! I love you, you're one of my best friends. You've been through enough in the last year. Let this go."

"But I can't!"

"Eliz—"

"_It's me_!" Lizzie cried, "It's ME she wants! Not Sam. Not Jason!"

Robin stopped. Lizzie was nearly crippled with pain. "It's me she's trying to control. This is all my fault Robin." Ready to cry again but Lizzie fought hard against it.

"I'm sorry." The researcher went to her friend. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry." She embraced her, "I don't understand. Control you for what? Why is it your fault?"

"It's awful. I am so ashamed."

Robin squeezed her shoulder. "It's Ok, you can tell me. You have to now."

Lizzie chuckled and wipe a tear away, "I know. You're so bossy."

"Changing the subject again." The doctor scolded.

The lump in Lizzie's throat came back, "If I hadn't gone to Nikolas over and over again, if I hadn't led him on, this might not be happening."

"That was more than six months ago, wasn't it?"

Lizzie nodded.

"So what does Nik have to do with poisoning Jason?" Feeling protective, Robin's tone sharpened slightly. "There's no way he'd be party to such a plot."

"Of course he wouldn't. It's Helena. She wants me to go back to Nikolas. To give myself to him as if he's the love of my life."

"Ugh. That woman is so sadistic! She's insane!"

"You said that already."

"It's worth repeating." Robin stepped away from Lizzie to think. "It's easy then! There is NO WAY Nikolas would put up with it if he knew! We tell him and he will end this."

"NO! She'll let Jason die! Nik doesn't care about Jason. I don't even think Nik is in his right mind."

"Elizabeth, now you're sounding crazy. You are exhausted. Look, I will talk to Nik. Of course it's gotta be awkward for you to see him. So I'll explain his grandmother has gone off the deep end again and is trying to win him a girlfriend via murder. You don't think Nik would stop her? AND save Jason?"

Lizzie's voice was small, "no."

Clearly frustrated, Robin made to leave. "Well, I do."

"No, Robin, I don't think Nikolas would." Robin stopped at the flatness of her tone. "I think he wants me and won't care what happens to Jason." She waited till Robin looked her in the eyes. "I'm starting to think Helena might be drugging him too. He hasn't been himself…. he… he."

"He what?"

"He." _-Say it. But she won't believe you. SAY IT!-_ "Nikolas assaulted me."

Robin thrust out her palms as if stopping traffic, "NO!" She shrugged Lizzie off. "No, no, no, that's not possible. He would never, not the Nikolas I've known nearly all my life. No, Elizabeth." She looked at her friend. "Are you sure you aren't the one who's getting it wrong? You've been under a lot of stress in the last year. You're probably lonely…"

"Robin!" Lizzie was hurt. "I'm not making this up. He was barely in control of himself. He's been stalking me. I've caught him and Helena at General Hospital gawking at me. It didn't occur to me till now Helena could be drugging her own grandson. In fact, would bet money Helena is drugging Nikolas too. It explains everything."

"But why?" Robin was still having a hard time accepting it.

"I don't know why! But I think I am the prize. She must get something from Nik in exchange for getting me to go to him. But she has to make sure Nik is desperate so she drugs him with something. But if I let Nikolas know Helena is controlling me…"

"She lets Jason die and starts all over again. Helena must need Nik to do something for her."

"That's not all… Helena said one of my sons would have an _accide_nt too if Nik finds out. So I have to do what she says, don't you see? … She's smart…."

"Diabolical!" The researcher was coming around. "If Nik really hurt you he couldn't be in his right mind."

Lizzie's mouth quivered, "'_if'_, you don't believe me?"

"I do. I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to absorb. Are you OK?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that."

The women gazed at each other. Robin sat back down on the stack of linens next to her friend who'd never moved from her spot.

Finally Robin spoke again, "Why Jason? Because Lucky isn't here?"

"Because I love him."

With furrowed brow Robin slowly rotated to look at Lizzie.

Lizzie looked into her friend's eyes, "Because I love Jason, Jason loves me, _and _Helena Cassadine is an evil, sadistic bitch who knows it."

..

..

..

The floating casino was rocking. The audience could tell the leash was about to come off. They'd been at their tables for hours and itched to kick the benefit into another gear.

Robin and Lizzie headed straight for the bar. Ethan was on stage doing something they could care less about. Fortunately the stand-in bartender recognized Lizzie as one of the dancers and broke away to take their order.

"Tequila, salt and lime." Robin called out.

They didn't say anything as they leaned against the bar and waited. Clearly these two petite women had been kicked but they would not be knocked down.

Putting on their game faces, Lizzie and Robin licked the salt off their knuckles, threw back the tequila followed by a quick suck of lime.

"I'm sorry, you know I would help if I could?" Robin said.

Lizzie nodded. "I know. I understand why you can't." She wanted another shot but knew she shouldn't. "Don't worry about me; I can handle it. Remember your promise. Keep your family safe. Don't mention this to anyone."

"I swear." She spied Patrick out of the corner of her eye, "I know what I have to lose."

"Oh my god!" Kelly surprised them both with her sudden appearance. "Of course you were off with Robin! Sneaking in some lick it-slam it-suck it without me?"

The two women shrugged. They could do another round.

"Elizabeth," Kelly carried on while Robin ordered, "We've been looking for you everywhere. All the single ladies have been auctioned except you."

The drinks appeared. "To a very successful night!" Kelly proclaimed.

The three friends threw back then Kelly quickly steered Lizzie towards the stage. Patrick had seen them and was nearly there but Robin decided to follow the pair.

"Kell, can't Elizabeth be excused? I don't think she's up for being auctioned."

Lizzie looked back at her friend, "it's OK. This is the beginning." She smiled at Robin, "I love you."

Robin stopped and watched them head towards the stage. "I love you too." Patrick came up behind her, smiling and waving at Lizzie. Robin's heart was heavy.

Kelly piloted Lizzie behind a potted plant. She checked Lizzie's make up.

"Oh now, your mascara is smeared." She licked her thumb and wiped under Lizzies bottom lashes. It gave her eyes a smoky liner. "Lipstick." Lizzie shrugged. "OK Madam Butterfly, not the time to be a diva!" She smoothed Lizzie's hair and laughed. "Not to worry." Dr. Lee pulled out her own red shade and darkened Lizzie's full lips. "You're up!" She spun Lizzie around towards the steps and patted her butt.

Lizzie felt her tummy fill with soft wings fluttering at each step. She heard her name over the PA but it sounded odd. Everything was detached from reality. Maybe it was the tequila?

No costume, no dance, nothing to hide behind. She took the last step and stalled at the edge of the stage.

Suzy waved her over. The audience faded away from sight the closer to the light Lizzie got. Ethan, acting as the auctioneer, stood next to the dance teacher in the spotlight. They looked so excited. Lizzie inched forward.

_-It's do-or-die time, Lizzie. Get over there so Nik can make the next move. It's just an auction. No one is reading your mind. No one knows you are using an innocent man to save another-_ Before Lizzie knew it she was at the microphone with Ethan and Suzy at her sides.

Ethan pulled the mic to him, "Alright Gentle-people. As promised, our last single maiden of the night is _Nurse_ Elizabeth Webber." The crowd whooped.

"Smile." Suzy nudged in Lizzie's ear as she stepped out of the spotlight.

Lizzie did. Her red lips parted and her smile radiated. If Jason stayed to watch this painful end he'd be the only one in the room to know her smile wasn't genuine.

Ethan stepped to a podium where he would be out of the light leaving Lizzie standing there. He waited for his eyes to adjust. It was a self-conscious pause for Lizzie.

_-I wore less dancing but didn't feel this naked! I wish I could see who was out there-_ Lizzie started to cross her arms over her chest. _-Don't cover yourself let him see you. Be strong Lizzie. Make him want you. Keep smiling-_

Ethan started calling out.

He asked what would they bid for the privilege of Elizabeth's company; cards would flash and Ethan noted the numbers. Lizzie blushed.

He asked what a bidder would offer to have such a dazzling beauty on one's arm; and the price went up. Lizzie refused to listen out of embarrassment.

He asked what would they give to spend an evening being inspired by such a delicate creature as she; and Ethan would laugh at all the cards that would go up.

A part of her felt proud, exposed, vulnerable, wanted; A part of her longed to fly into the light. _-Jason…-_

Ethan kept the pace quick and the crowd roared as the numbers increased to the ridiculous. It was dizzying. All the Butterfly knew was it seemed like she stood there far too long.

"SOLD!" Ethan declared.

_-To whom? What just happened?-_

"And that concludes tonight's festivities! The Haunted Star however, will remain open and a reception with the dancers starts now! Maestro!" A DJ started spinning. "Let's give thanks again to the wonderful ladies who performed for us tonight!"

The young Aussie laughed when the audience applauded and whistled as if it were for him. Joining Lizzie, he bowed at the waist and Lizzie accepted the hand he offered, "M'lady." Ethan led her to the edge of the stage. "What a wild night, eh Love?"

They had to negotiate around Suzy who was desperately trying to listen to her cell phone.

"I better escort you all the way to the prize room. They're getting a bit rowdy."

"Ethan, what happened, who won?"

Several patrons touched her arms as they passed congratulating her.

"Number nine. I couldn't make out the face of your mystery gentleman. You'll find out soon enough. One thing is for sure, he's _rich_!" He kept leading her to the area designated for auction winners. Everyone kept smiling at her.

Cocktail waitresses brought trays of Champagne flutes special for the dancers as they joined the crowd. Lizzie managed to grab one. _-Half glasses Ethan? You cheap bastard- _Lizzie drank it down. The bubbles went straight to her head and popped spreading warmth throughout her body.

Ethan smiled approvingly. He let go her hand to grab three more. Giving one to Lizzie, he married the other two for himself. "To a wild night!"

He wished she would smile.

"To You." He tapped his full glass to hers.

Random from the gathering around them, "that was amazing!" "You deserve it Butterfly!" Lizzie gave a half smile for the compliments.

She looked at Ethan's stupid grinning face, "did I do something?"

"You singlehandedly earned the benefit $13,500 dollars. I tried to get it to14, but eh."

It started to sink in but the concept of $13,500 was abruptly halted. _-Luke?-_ Before Ethan knew it Luke Spencer had his hand on his son's shoulder and shouted, "You couldn't get it up to 14? That's what _she said_!" He laughed, "What kind of Spencer are you?"

"The kind that takes 15% off the top." Ethan said as he turned, "Luke!" Father and son embraced slapping each other on the back. "Wasn't sure if you were going to make it! What do you think?"

"Most excellent son. The fact that you are still here and so is the Haunted Star in itself is impressive. Glad you stuck around. Never considered this old bucket a strip club though, but whatever works."

"It's not a strip club!" Lizzie insisted.

"Of course not. Apologies." Luke complied. To Ethan, "My pride will double when you tell me it's 20% and you thought you could slice 5 off for yourself!" The silver-haired con winked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Ah son, I missed you."

Luke stopped to properly take in Lizzie and her red dress. His face turned serious and honored. "I caught the end of your performance. Lizzie Beth," he kissed her cheek, "you were exquisite. So strong- so fluid- you are no longer trapped in that cocoon I see. If this place wasn't so busy I'd have come told you sooner."

"Thank you Luke. When did you get back?"

A cocktail waitress was wise to stand near the owners. Ethan downed his glass and snagged three more in the same instant. He handed one to Luke, encouraged Lizzie to drink up then handed her a fresh glass of champagne.

"This evening. We just got back."

"Where's Lucky? Is he here?" _-Could it get any worse? Please Lord; don't let Lucky be here. I'm gonna need more booze-_

"Naw, this isn't his thing." Luke clinked the other two flutes with his, "Cheers." He made a face after swallowing, "Of course, he didn't know you were performing."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"Maybe." Luke looked at his glass, then at Ethan, "Son, please tell me you hid the good stuff, and point me towards it!"

"Let me escort the young Ms. Webber to her date and I'll take care of you."

"It was lovely to see you Elizabeth. Who is the fortunate victor?"

"I don't know." Before Ethan could steer her away, "Is Laura OK?" she asked.

"She's fine. It was all a wild goose chase. Laura and Lucky went to the Quartermaines to see Cameron and Jake. We haven't been in town long, came back as soon as I could. Word is the Queen Goose is back, Helena Cassadine."

Ethan answered first but Luke saw the confirmation in Lizzie's eyes instantly.

"It's true. I saw her today. In fact, so did Liz." Looking as his charge, "She was a little scary, wasn't she?" Ethan paused long enough to let her nod then took her hand again. "Come on Little One, we don't want to keep the mystery man waiting."

_-Some mystery. Nikolas Cassadine, here I come-_

Though she was moving away, Lizzie kept her eyes on Luke and he did the same till she had to turn a corner.

..

..

..

Four men stood arguing with two women behind the table.

No one noticed her enter the makeshift room sectioned off with draped fabric. Lizzie had to stop herself from taking it as a sign and turning to leaving with Ethan. Instead she stood there like a ghost or a fly on the wall.

Lizzie felt the alcohol seeping deeper into her brain and with it a little devil-may-care attitude. She inched forward. Felt like wading through a dark pool filled with blind sharks. _-Someone want his money back? Um, hello, if the problem is with Ethan, he bailed but I'm right behind you- _

All four men wore dark jackets, they all had about the same length hair, and they all had broad shoulders. _-If one was in a black tee shirt and jeans, that would make it easier-_ Lizzie couldn't get much more by looking at them from behind.

But they couldn't all be for her_? -Can they? I know that's Jason. Has to be, doesn't it? Closest to his height… but… well, is it? If that's Jason, then how come I don't have that feeling I always get? Um, 'cause you're drunk Lizzie. Whatever. Well, that's Nickolas. I'm pretty sure. Who are the other two?-_ Lizzie took a few wobbly, yet quiet steps closer.

She tried listening in.

"Let me explain. Again. I am here as proxy for Mr. Quartermaine."

_-Awe, Edward, so protective-_

"I was told not to leave without being awarded the date with Ms. Webber. I am sure we will match or go over the final bid but I was only allotted ten thousand in cash. I just need to get his accountant on the line-"

"I'm sorry Mr. Uttley but all bids are final. We can't wait for a phone call!" Suzy stressed. "We have these other bidders here to sort out."

"I'll be back!"

Mr. Uttley abandoned the table with his cell phone to his ear. Lizzie froze as he brushed past her. _-A little too nervous about Edward to see me standing here. Coward. Wouldn't date you anyway-_

"_Look."_ Lizzie jumped, but the speaker wasn't pointing her out. A cocky young man held his bid card upside down.

_-John Zachara?- _

"That's how I was holding it. How was I supposed to know it was upside down? Six, nine, it's easy to get mixed up so I forgive you."

_-Johnny's so drunk! He doesn't know what he's doing. Maybe he was bidding for Jason? No Jason wouldn't let anyone else do it-_

"Mr. Zachara-" Dr. Lee started.

"Johnny, call me Johnny."

"Aren't you a bit old to be called Johnny?"

"I don't think so, but I'm definitely too young to be Mr. Zachara."

"Ok, John—" Kelly held her breath when he interrupted again.

"Johnny- Like Johnny Cash."

"But you're not like Johnny Cash."

"Wait. Did you hear that? You said Johnnnnnnyyyyyy… it just rolled off your tongue didn't it?" The mob prince beamed.

Kelly smiled despite herself, "As I was saying, it's real easy to get right when there is a line underneath the six… unless you aren't sober, which you clearly aren't. Number nine is the card that was called out. You are number six."

Johnny clicked his tongue as if that meant nothing, "Come on." He swayed, "you don't want one of these blowhards walking off with your friend do you? She is your friend isn't she? You know..." he leaned in to Kelly but forgot to whisper, "Your butterfly isn't as innocent as she looks. She's got some fire in her. That's why I decided to bid. Save her from these assholes. She needs a man with a sense of adventure-"

"Alright. Enough!" one of the other men declared but Johnny had the floor and the attention of all the women in the room.

"In fact," Johnny continued, "you got some fire in you too." Chuckling at Kelly's expression, "Aw, now, you want to slap me so bad right now you can taste it." Not concealing her sudden anger-lust, the doctor licked her lips and Johnny watched. "You tasted it, didn't you?" Johnny told the doctor.

_-Oh dear Lord. Kelly is going to blow! What is it with bad boys?-_

"It's not what I taste, it's what I'm smelling: pure BULLSHIT _John_. Did you step in some? Check the bottom of your shoe. Don't fall over."

The gathered men laughed.

Johnny wobbled but stood. His smile was pure mischief. It made Kelly's and Suzy's knees weak.

"That's it. Mr. Zachara, your business here is concluded."

Lizzie saw the other man's profile as he spoke. _-That's not Jason. Who is he?-_ To Suzy, "Madame. I have the proper card, number nine." He flicked it on the table as if he'd outplay everyone.

"Whatever Valentine bid, the blind bid I phoned in should cover it. To make it sweeter, I'll double it. Here," Nikolas Cassadine threw down his American Express Black card confident it was the higher trump, "Double. Triple. Whatever it takes. You WILL NOT sell Elizabeth to him."

"Blowhards." Johnny grumbled.

"Hold on there Mr. Cassee-dine. We are NOT selling women here. This was a charitable auction for the benefit of little babies with cancer—"

"Premmies and, oh never mind." Kelly let Suzy continue.

"We do not haff'ta do ANYTHING you tell us and not one of our students HAS ta accept any of you either. In fact I have half a mind to send you all packing. _In fact_ I am not even sure either of you two won the auction," Suzy stopped. "Hey LizziePie, how long you been standing there sugar?"

"Long enough." She took a few more steps and the two gentlemen turned. Johnny watched with amusement. "I gather there is a dispute?"

Nik spoke up, "There isn't. It's just a matter of negotiation. However," he smiled at her, "I do believe you can settle this here and now. Just tell everyone you want to accept my offer."

Nikolas wanted to sound noble but there was just a trace of anxiety in his voice and Valentine heard it.

Valentine was a bold Greco-Russian specimen. He was streaked dark blonde with chiseled features. Could be in his late thirties or early forties. His skin was olive and he stood taller than Nikolas. His last name had to be Cassadine.

Despite Valentine's handsome features, his eyes were deadened. They twinkled with the slightest bit of glee when he knew he was hurting Nikolas.

"I don't know what your blind bid was, but rules are rules Nephew." Valentine looked at Elizabeth feigning interest in her; she wasn't anything more than an object to him. He reached for her hand, "I am Valentine."

Before Valentine could think about his lips touching her hand their introduction was halted. Jason stood between her and the new Cassadine. _-There's that electric feeling!-_ He paused briefly then stepped up to the table and set a thick envelope in front of Suzy.

"Hi Jason, ah, Mr. Morgan." Kelly stuttered. "Can we help you?"

Suzy was busy with the envelope. Johnny sobered up a bit but still used the table's edge to balance himself. He tipped his head towards his boss. Jason gave him a brief look giving nothing way about what he was feeling.

"It's all there." Jason said. His grey suit shinned ever so slightly. Some sharks didn't need to thrash. They killed with their stealth and seductive looks.

"Yes it is. I believe this tops all other bids making you the winner Mr. Morgan." Suzy looked at each Cassadine boy, "so there!" Then she leaned to the side and looked at Lizzie. "Told you he was handsome."

Jason turned quickly to Lizzie, avoiding the other men. "You don't have to come with me. But you don't have to go with them either."

Lizzie went weak in the knees. Her mind numb- her desire unchecked.

It wasn't only her who watched Jason exit. With mixed feelings everyone in the room watched the enforcer leave wondering what had just happened.

/end/


	22. A Close Shave

"What happened with the auction?"

The haunted Star seemed to be be alive behind them. It glowed and pulsed with the muffled sounds of a party.

"I wish I knew. Got outta there as fast as could." Lizzie's red dress felt like cheap wrapping paper. She was used up.

"Elizabeth, tell me what happened. Did Jason show up?" Sam seemed determined to dog Lizzie all the way to the parking lot.

"Don't know how I'm going to look at Nikolas now. Jason probably thinks I've gone off the deep end. Permanently this time." _-Haven't you? Cookoo Cookoo-_

"So Jason is here for sure? Or was?"

Lizzie stopped and looked curiously at Sam. "Isn't the focus supposed to be on Nikolas? He's who we wanted bidding on me." She handed Sam one of her bags. _-If you are going to keep following me, at least you can help-_

Absently taking Lizzie's makeup bag, "Yes, of course. But Jason needs to believe you want a break and if he showed up, well, it could be trouble, right. So I'm just curious, we know Nik was there, was Jason?"

"Yep…" Lizzie resumed her journey to the car. "And Johnny Zachara, and some guy name Valentine –I think he might be your cousin- and this other guy representing Edward Quartermaine."

"What the hell, they all bid on you?"

"And they were fighting over it."

"Ha ha you sure can attract 'em." Rolling her eyes, "They all think they can rescue you? Poor Saint Elizabeth."

"Sam." Lizzie turned her tired face toward her unsolicited escort. "Let it go."

"I'm sorry." Sam seemed to mean it. "If this is going to work, we have to get along."

"Agreed. Antagonizing each other won't help anything."

"Then can you answer my question? Out of all your suitors, did Jason win?"

"You mean Nikolas?"

It was Sam's turn to give the pointed look. She stopped Lizzie to make sure it was received, "I **mean** Jason. Elizabeth, we already know Nik wants you. If he didn't you would be no used to Helena," pausing for emphasis, "_Remember that_." Letting Lizzie go, "But Jason is the one we are trying to keep alive, and frankly the only one I give a damn about."

Lizzie turned, navigating the full lot with Sam still on her heels. _-Damn it, were did I park? Seems like a million years ago- _"Isn't Nik your family?"

"Yeah, and his been in my life for five minuets compared to Jason. So tell me where we stand. Who won the fucking bid? Was it Nik?"

Lizzie stopped, bit her bottom lip and shook her head. _-Where's my dang car?-_

"Whoever that Valentine guy is? Or Edward?"

Lizzie shook her head slower this time and looked at Sam.

It was a statement. "Jason."

Sam didn't need to see Lizzie's nod to get confirmation. She knew.

When Jason lets go, he lets go like a leaf in the wind untethered and forgotten. But when he holds on, he holds on like the tallest oak rooted in the deepest earth.

"What do I say to Nik? How do I face him?"

Putting the fire out before speaking, Samantha took a moment to mentally step all over her jealousy. Lizzie looked around, her car had to be there somewhere.

Sam thought about her cousin. He's a man, no different from any rich mark in her past. He wants what he wants.

"Nothing. You don't need to explain anything. Nik knows you wanted him to bid on you. That's what's important. It clears the way for him to come to you now."

"You think so?" They appeared to be the only sober ones of the few in the parking lot. Lizzie pressed the button to unlock her doors hoping the flashing light would be a beacon.

_Beep. Beep. _

They jumped when the car next to them did its little honk saying it was disarmed. _-Ah, there you are- _Lizzie opened the back door.

"Did you ever find Robin?"

The women threw everything in the back seat.

"I did."

"How did it go?"

"She's not going to help."

"You told her?" Sam worried.

Lizzie couldn't help taking refuge by leaning on her car. It needed a good washing, her dress was probably ruined now. It didn't matter.

"Started telling Robin I was having a problem but when I mentioned Helena she didn't want to hear any more. Launched right into trying to convince me to tell Mac Scorpio about it."

"But you're not going to, are you?" Sam sounded panicked.

"No, of course not. Would love to dump all this on Port Charles' Finest but that's never worked where Helena is concerned."

"They can't help and neither can Robin. Did you think she'd analyze the poison or something?"

"I thought she might."

"Helena will have thought of that anyway. We'll figure something out. It's good you're not involving her. The more who know, the more likely Jason will find out."

"We still need a plan. Luke's back, he might help."

"That could work. He knows Wyndamere. For now you just work on getting in with Nik. Leave Jason to me. I'll keep him away from you. Then, once you are living with Nik—"

"Living!"

"Ok, whatever, going over there a lot. Don't be such a wuss." Sam rolled her eyes. "You can start snooping. I'll come by to visit or something and we can both look around together, divide it up."

"Living with him?" She never imagined it going that far. "No way!" Lizzie felt a shiver despite the warm evening. She flashed on her last horrific venture out to Spoon Island. "Maybe seducing men you don't love is easy for you Sam, but it doesn't come natural to me."

"Excuse me!"

"Oh god. I'm sorry."

Showing nothing but bravado, "You will be sorry, and so will I if we don't pull this off. Get your head in the game."

"Really, I'm Sorry. That was unkind. I didn't mean anything by it." _-Jeez Lizzie, you have a way to put your foot in it! Not that what I said was wrong. You know Sam, maybe if you owned up to what you've done you wouldn't be so lonely. Acting out with anger instead of remorse might protect you in some ways but it isolates you in others-_

"Like I said. Toughen up. This will get harder before it gets easier. Take it from someone who knows. I'm the wildcard Helena's not expecting. She thinks I am desperate to keep Jason so there's no way I'd work with you."

"I never did ask why Helena thinks you will keep alive the man who supposedly broke your heart…." Lizzie opened her car door and got in. "You get Jason?"

Sam held the door open. "Yes. When you are married to my cousin, she gives me the permanent antidote and I get Jason because you will have pushed him so far away. Helena thinks I have every reason to help her and not help you."

"Revenge or love?"

"Sorry?"

"Does Helena think you want Jason for revenge or for love?"

"I don't think Helena Cassadine makes that distinction."

"Probably not," _-But you do. I wonder Sam-_ Lizzie let out some air. "This sucks."

"Hard." Sam slammed the car door shut.

**O**

_-I'm not a wuss. I deal with blood, guts, urine, vomit, all kinds of horrifying things daily. I help people through loss. I guide them through bad news. I survived being ignored as a child. I've survived broken hearts and lived to love again. But I don't want it to be easy faking love. I want to love and be loved. I want the people I love to feel it and know how much I love them every day, every minute. My kids will never doubt they are important to me. They will never disappoint me by not being enough. It shouldn't be easy to lie to Jason or to pretend to be in love with Nik. It should be nearly impossible Sam, don't you see that? ...Hey! I'm home! I don't even remember driving here- _Lizzie pushed a button and watched the garage door automatically open for her. -_…. Ah home- _

Leaving all her bags in the car Lizzie barely had the strength to carry her purse. Heels clicked on the cement floor as she passed the luxury vehicles to the door that would lead to her kitchen. All Lizzie wanted was a hot shower and some more tequila…

_-The boys are at the Quartermaine's. Laura and Lucky better be long gone. It's just me and my bed… and Sam. Wait! Sam? Quit thinking about Sam. Well, your brain is trying to process something. What? You think she's gone all soft inside? Just wants to save Jason? Do you believe it? Call me a fool, but I do. There's something that Hard Luck Woman is leaving out though. Speaking of Luck, her and Lucky were good together. He is sure over me now. Maybe Sam and Lucky should give it another go?-_

Lizzie was still thinking about Sam's words when she slid the key in the lock. She pushed the door opened to an echo of distant giggles.

_-Jacob? Oh dear God, Lucky. Why? Please go home. Please. Isn't it just like you to keep him up. Who's gonna be the one dealing with a cranky boy tomorrow? Me, that's who-_

Closing the door behind her, Lizzie kicked off her heels by the mat. She removed her coat wishing she could remove her skin too and just float, invisible, right past Lucky up to her bed.

Carefully approaching the living room, it took Lizzie a minute to believe her eyes. On the floor, lying on his back was an alleged killer. Jake bounced off his raise legs bent at the knee, leather dress shoes acting as a saddle. Lizzie's heart swelled at the sight. _-He's amazing. He doesn't look sick. Doesn't look like a killer either. He doesn't even look mad at me. Maybe all this is just a bad dream? But it can't be. Even in my dreams I never imagined Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos' right hand man, playing horsey-_

Jake was laughing so hard and begging for more Lizzie found herself chuckling along with him. Jason had a grin from ear to ear. He looked at Lizzie as if it were a normal thing and nodded hello.

_-What are you doing here?-_

Jason shrugged as if she's asked him aloud.

Lizzie finally announced, "It's well past bedtime boys."

"Mommy's home." Jason informed his son.

"More!" Jake cried. "Come on horsey!"

Jason let Jake sit there and bounce on his feet. He looked at Lizzie again. She was still smiling but it had faded somewhat.

Looking at his son, "One more time. Then bed like mommy says."

Jake nodded and gripped Jason's calves. Rocking him up and down Jason gave the boy a ride taking him higher and higher into the air. Jake giggled gleefully the whole ride. When Jason's legs went up like a slide. Jake rode them down to Jason's belly where he was caught and they hugged.

Jake took the opportunity to squeeze Jason's face. He rubbed his cheeks and Jason made a face that sent Jake into giggles again.

Using her mommy voice, "Say goodnight Jake."

Mimicking his momma, "g'night Jake," the boy laughed at his own joke.

"Funny boy."

Jason said good night first. Jake kissed Jason's cheek quick, "goodnight horsey."

Running past Lizzie. "G'night mommy!"

"I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

Jason sat up and scooted back to lean against the leg of the sofa. His button up shirt pulled tight across his chest. Lizzie stared at him for a minute and shook her head. _-Those arms could carry me up stairs. His sleeves all rolled up, ready do to some work-_

"I'll be right back." Lizzie hoisted her body up the to the second floor. Cameron was fast asleep. Jake already had one foot in dreamland. She tucked in the sheet and kissed his forehead.

With eyes barely open, "Mommy," Jake murmured, "Daddy was here."

Lizzie's heart stopped for a minute. It always did when she thought Jake meant Jason. _-Lucky-_ "He was? What a great surprise."

"Is that lady really my grandma?"

"Laura?"

Jake nodded. "She brought us chocolate."

"Wasn't that nice. You can tell me the rest tomorrow but you have to go to sleep now."

"It's all gone."

"You ate all the chocolate?" Jake smiled exposing his guilt despite half closed eyes. "I was wondering why you looked so delicious."

Lizzie tried to nibble her son who giggled and faintly fought off being tickled.

"Go to sleep."

"Night Mommy."

"Love you."

Back down the stairs Lizzie went with her muscles protesting the whole way.

_-There he is. Right where I left him-_ Jason's hands were clasped together resting on his raised knees. His face was soft yet concerned. A shadow darkened his blue eyes but they harbored no anger or frustration.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"I thought I said…" but Lizzie ran out of breath. She didn't have the energy to lie or act or be anything but tired. "Want a night cap?"

"Sure. I'll get it. Sit down."

Didn't have to ask her twice, Lizzie sat in the chair with her legs curled under her. Jason came back from the kitchen and wordlessly poured from a bottle of sipping tequila. He handed one of the sniffers to Lizzie.

It was so warm going down. The alcohol carried the scent of tequila from the back of her throat out her nose. So satisfying. Then the soft pinch as it burned ever so slightly going down.

"You had Jake up pretty late. It's past midnight."

Jason took a seat on the couch. "He was up, I didn't keep him up. It is late though, you're right." His taste of tequila was more of a mouthful than a sip.

"The boys were supposed to spend the night at the Q's. I could be out all night if I wanted." She felt defensive.

His eyes and tone were gentle. "You still can be if that's what you really want." He took another swallow of his drink.

"Jason. I'm exhausted. Can we do this later?"

"Do what? Break up? Thought that already happened?" He leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees, "look, I came by, the lights were on in the main house so I went in. Both boys were up and it was clear Monica could use some help. She said they were on a sugar high so I took them home. Thought their own beds would calm them down." He leaned back. "Worked on Cameron."

"Jake just told me Laura brought them chocolate and they ate it all."

"Monica mentioned Lucky and his mother were here."

_-How are we having a normal conversation? Aren't you furious with me Jason? There you sit: so kind and gentle; unaware of a substance running through your veins waiting for the right time to attack your liver, or your kidneys, maybe your lungs. I love you. I will not let you leave this earth without a fight, even if I have to fight dirty-_

"What's that look?" Jason watched Lizzie, trying to read her

Her brow lowered, "What look? Since when are bloodshot eyes a look?" Lizzie smiled. "Speaking of bloodshot eyes, I saw Luke at the Haunted Star so I guess they are all back."

"I really don't give a shit."

Lizzie's jaw dropped.

"All I care about is you Elizabeth, and our family. I'm not walking away from it." His eyes smoldered, he drank more tequila, "Not when I know you still want me as much as I want you."

She continued to stare at him. _-It's time. You won't survive this. Do it now-_

Lizzie stood. Jason's eyes followed her. He looked worried she might try to throw him out.

"This isn't about what I want." Lizzie watched him as she planned. "I need some water. Do you want some?" Jason shook his head slowly. "I'll be right back."

Lizzie worked fast. She had what she needed in the emergency kit stashed in the laundry room. Mortaring the pills into dust was a snap. She poured two short glasses of sparkling mineral water knowing the bubbles would help disguise the taste and color.

_-Maybe if I didn't need sleep so bad this wouldn't be so easy. I am so tired. I need Jason to shut up. Stop jumping up and down on my heart. Stop trying to break me down and break into my thoughts! I can't tell you. I need to have the upper hand. I need to be able to tell YOU what we are going to do-_

Lizzie hadn't realized she was standing in front of Jason till she suddenly tuned into his puzzled expression.

"What?" she asked. He looked at the glass she was handing him. "I know you said no, but I poured you one anyway. You need to hydrate when you drink tequila."

"I learned long ago never to go against Nurse Elizabeth and her fluids." He took the glass, "you said you're going to tell me what to do?"

_-Did I say that aloud? Sheesh-_ "Did I? Ok then. I'll tell you. _We_ are going to drink this water. Then _you_ are going to pour more tequilas and then _we_ are going to drink them. Then _you_ are going to walk out that door and _I am_ going to bed."

Jason smirked. He liked bossy Elizabeth. More than that, Jason liked she didn't deny still wanting him. Complying, he drank the mineral water ignoring the bitter taste. The tequila was poured.

Lizzie took her refilled glass and sat next to Jason. She curled up under his arm and draped a leg over his thigh. He wore cologne. It smelled nice. The fabric of his shirt felt like smooth, tepid water against her skin.

He absorbed her warmth and held Lizzie close; Jason felt graced. He couldn't see her face but she was in his arms and that was enough right now. Jason toasted, "To you. You were beautiful tonight."

"To you, may your love be a thousand miles long…" _-and live a thousand years-_

He smiled as their glasses connected. She couldn't. Lizzie stared at nothing. They sipped. Lizzie knew better than to look up at Jason. He'd only kiss her and that would make it harder.

Eventually Jason set his empty glass down and took Lizzie's from her limp hand. She'd fallen asleep. But when he moved to leave she woke up.

Watching him stand, "was it really just a dream?" she wondered languorously.

Jason leaned down slowly descending on Lizzie, "no," and kissed her. Soft lips parted and tongues touched like delicate flowers moved by a wet wind; Lizzie felt her essence rise out of its cage of bone and muscle to brush up against Jason's soul. Her hand reached up, found his strong chest and followed the sculpting of his breast up to his neck. _-What am I doing? This is not a dream!-_ Suddenly Lizzie switched from pulling him down to her to pushing Jason away.

"Go." She looked at the carpeted floor, caught her breath, "please go."

"As you wish," Jason's voice, low and heated, made her skin tingle with desire. The door clicked softly as it closed.

Lizzie went after him.

..

..

..

When Lizzie closed the refrigerator door the only light illuminating the kitchen was her cell phone, "You gotta come right now! I don't know how much time we have!" Lizzie listened to the protests. It didn't matter. "I'm serious. Now!"

She hung up the kitchen phone and bit her nails. Realizing she was in the same red dress, Lizzie risked a trip upstairs to change into jeans and a tee shirt. The boys remained fast asleep.

On her way out Lizzie grabbed the hand-blown glass bottle containing what remained of the tequila.

The stars were out every night at the Quartermaine's. They never took a day off. Lizzie figured the Q's paid extra for it. One sprinted across the sky; she made a wish.

..

..

..

Coming upon the scene Robin was reminded of the story about the two dogs found in the aftermath of a devastating title wave. Both creatures were wounded but one was clearly worse off. Despite needing his own savior the stronger dog never left his friend's side.

Robin crossed her arms over her chest and squared off, already irritated, "Why is Jason laying in the middle of your lawn?"

Lizzie sat in the grass next to him.

"Field."

"Field?"

"It's not a backyard, it's a field."

"Who has a field for a backyard?"

"Farmers? Quartermaines. Me, I guess."

"The Quartermaines are not farmers. YOU are not a farmer."

"Clearly. But that-" Lizzie waved her arm over the expansive, wild acreage, with it's eerie far off forest, "is not a lawn."

"So why is Jason laying face down in your… field- yard?"

"He fell that way." With her forearm Lizzie made the sign of falling timber and whistled as it fell, "Boom." She thought about it, "Actually, it was more like he fell on his knees first, then plop, down he went." Lizzie made a pained expression adding, "Face first."

Urgency mixed with irritation, "Is he OK?"

"He's breathing. I checked."

"That was nice of you."

"I thought so." Lizzie petted Jason's back. He didn't move.

Robin looked down at the man sprawled between them. The researcher noticed something in the grass next to Lizzie.

"Are you drunk?"

"A little. Want some?" Lizzie lifted the bottle to Robin. "Had to do something while I waited for you."

Setting her medical bag by Jason's limp body, Robin knelt in the grass opposite Lizzie. Hesitantly she accepted the bottle. Sniffing the contents, Robin wiped the top of the bottle and took a swig. It was smooth.

"When I said I was sorry I couldn't help, you understood I meant I couldn't help get the blood samples, right? Because I couldn't face him and hold back that kind of secret. We talked about it."

"Oh yeah…"

"Of course I'm helping you. I just didn't want to face him and explain why I needed his blood. He'd know I was keeping something from him. You were going to get the samples, remember. I thought you understood?"

"I got it."

"Then why did you think if he was drugged I would do it?

"I mean I got it, I have the samples. They're in the fridge. What I need is help moving him. That's why I called." She picked up his limp arm and let go. The limb made a dull thud when it hit the soft ground.

Robin laughed incredulously. "Right. You need a tow truck."

Lizzie shrugged. "I didn't want to call Sam. Who else was there? Besides I want to give you the samples as soon as possible. Pretty sure once I go to sleep I'm not waking up for a week." She hiccupped.

Taking another hit off the bottle, Robin asked, "So how do you propose we move him?"

"I like your tow truck idea."

Robin took another sip. It went down too smoothly. "Got a sheet or a blanket?"

"On it. Gotta pee anyway." Lizzie untangled her legs and, in a not so straight line, took off for the house.

Robin couldn't help but laugh softly at the sight. She looked up at the night sky for help but found none. Then sat down next to her long ago lover. He was so much bigger than when they were in love a lifetime ago.

Lizzie dropped the sheet on Jason's back. "Look, I got black ones. He'd like that. Now what?"

"I say we tuck him in and leave him here."

Lizzie couldn't help but giggle.

Robin shifted getting up on her knees, "Ok. We spread out the sheet then roll him over on the it so we can-"

"BRILLIANT. Once on the sheet it'll be easy to pull him back to the house."

Robin doubted 'easy' would've be the adjective she ended her sentence with.

Lizzie fell to her knees a little sloppily. She took the corners of the fabric and started unfolding. Robin took another sip, set the bottle down and waiting for Lizzie to finish.

Taking a short cut, Lizzie crawled over the lump that was now Jason Morgan, to get in line with Robin.

"Ok, on the count of three we push him over" Robin instructed.

"Yes Boss. –wait!"

"What?"

"Can I count?"

"What?"

"Can I count to three? I never get to count to three."

"Really? You have boys. I'd think you'd be counting all day long." Lizzie shook her head no. Robin breathed, "Go ahead."

"One… two…" Lizzie giggled again with anticipation. Somehow her third eye wasn't too fogged over to know how ridiculous the three of them looked. "…Three."

Both women grunted putting their might into the effort but giggles weakened them. They applied as much pressure to Jason's shoulder and hip as they could muster, but all they managed to do was push his shoulder up.

Panting, the woman fell back.

"Jeez he's heavy." Robin declared. "Guess it's true; muscle weighs more than fat. He's too musk-muscl-muscle-ly. That took too much effort to say."

Giggling, "Ah, do Jason's muscles get Ms. Scorpio all tongue-tied?" Lizzie got the bottle and took a hit off it. "Welcome to my party."

Robin rolled her eyes and took it back for another swig. She was well on her way catching up to Lizzie. "This goes down way too easily."

"I know!"

It took the girls a minute to remember they had a job to do.

"OK! We can do this!" Lizzie scrambled to the other side and hooked her hands around his rounded shoulder. "I'll pull, you push. Ready?" Robin nodded. "Do you want to count this time?

"Elizabeth!"

"Ok, ok, one-two-three!"

They heaved and Jason rolled. They strained and Jason's back started following his shoulder. Lizzie repositioned herself and pulled harder. They both ignored the sound of fabric tearing.

The rest of Jason's torso finally flipped over just as Jason's shirt ripped open. Buttons popped rapid fire and Lizzie fell back laughing but didn't get too far as they'd rolled Jason on to her lap.

"Oops" she laughed.

Robin slacked and fell back. She was frustrated but seeing Lizzie with a passed out Jason draped over her was pretty funny. Not to mention how Jason's look now made her think of Fabio or some other muscle icon that wore tacky shirts unbuttoned to the navel. Lizzie's laughter became infectious.

"There he is… in all his glory…" Robin needed a drink.

"Do you think he shaves it?"

"It was smooth like that when we were together."

They sighed. Then laughed

The exposure of Jason's chest looked wildly erotic, Fabio-esk or not. It elicited its own bout of laughter from the girls who were both embarrassed and aflutter.

Maybe it was the moonlight. Maybe it was the tequila. Maybe it was the toned pectorals and defined line running down his center apportioning his abdomen into two perfectly rippled halves.

"Where's the bottle?"

Maybe it was the tequila.

"Behind you."

"Oh." Robin picked it up and took another hit. Handing it to Lizzie. "So, you couldn't wait a night or two, huh? Had to be now? You get that Helena needs him alive to manipulate you, right?"

Frowning, "It's his fault! He was here, playing with Jake, being all sweet and sexy. Fighting for me." Lizzie lightly brushed her fingers over him, across his nipple, "What was I supposed to do? I'm not made of steel."

"Stop that!"

Lizzie pulled back her hand, eyes wide, "sorry!"

"He is a bastard sometimes, isn't he?"

"Yeah. Fucker."

They each took another sip. It was going down far too easily whereas their task seemed to just get harder.

Lizzie wiped her brow. "Gotta slow down. I'm drunk. I've lost all feeling in my legs."

Robin untwist Lizzie's limb from under Jason. His head rolled into her lap. Jason's slack face looked so peaceful.

"Is that better?"

Lizzie wiggled her toes. "You really are a good doctor. Does this mean I'm not drunk?"

"No. You are drunk. What are we doing with him once he's in the house?"

"I love your optimism. I knew I called the right person!"

"Elizabeth." Robin was stern. "Plan."

"Oh. Plan A is to get Jason up on the couch, where he was just before he left and the sedative kicked in. I'll curl up next to him again and wait for Jason to wake up. Hopefully He'll think he fell asleep and dreamt the rest."

"And Plan B?"

"Tie him up in the basement till this is all over."

"Do you have a basement?"

Lizzie shook her head, "that's why Plan A has to work."

"I see." Robin started moving around Jason, pulling on the sheet to get him centered on it. "Why couldn't Helena have drugged Lucky instead?"

"I know, right!"

"This would be a lot easier if he was Lucky."

Easing Jason's head onto the sheet, Lizzie got up and helped. "Right, because Lucky wouldn't run off and try to kill Helena like Jason would."

"No, no," Robin laughed. "Well," she thought about it, "that too. But because he's so much smaller."

"So true. Jason is, well, a big guy. Like two or three Luckys put together."

"He's a man." Tequila made Robin's proclamation sound lustier than she meant. But they still paused to show his virile chest respect.

"Lucky is a Leprechaun." Lizzie decided.

As if it were timed, together they both exhaled a moan of admiration that ended in a giggle. It caused the women to laugh again, this time the laughter kept escalating to the point of tears.

Robin wiped her eyes. "Yeah, and getting the sample would have been easier too." She doubled over laughing at her own joke before it was even delivered.

It was infectious. Lizzie laughed in anticipation. "I'm gonna pee."

"Don't pee."

Still laughing, 'Why would it be easier ….on Lucky? He hates needles."

Barely able to speak through the laughter, "wouldn't need them… because…. we could just collect his tears."

Lizzie lost it. She fell down laughing. She took a breath, "He does cry easily doesn't he."

Hiccupping through the laughter, she joined Lizzie back on the ground, "Oh God…. Help me…." She laughed. "All I'd have to do is hold a cup under his eyes…"she paused to suppress the laughter, "tell him the neighbor's puppy die and wait."

"So mean!" Lizzie took a breath. "Dead puppies _are_ sad. You could…" she snorted, "just tell him someone stole his pot of gold."

Laughing again, more tears.

"Sorry. It's true." Robin tamed her laughter and rested an elbow on Jason's shoulder. "I've seen Jason cry you know."

"Me too."

"When we broke up and I moved to Paris."

Lizzie found the tequila and set it on Jason's flat stomach.

"Bawled like a baby. But so did I."

Lizzie sputtered with laughter again, "so did Lucky. He was a mess."

Their laughing muscles were so sore. They laid back. Heads on either side of Jason's, and breathed while grinning uncontrollably. Both felt lost for a minute in a fog of booze and memories. Individually Robin and Lizzie turned and looked at Jason's sweet, stoned profile.

"He could wake up any minute." Lizzie told the stars.

"Right right." Robin popped up to her feet. "Let's get this show on the road."

A little less gracefully, Lizzie got up. Each grabbed a corner of the sheet near Jason's head. Wrapping it around their fist for a firm hold, the woman heaved. Jason slid. Not a lot but he moved.

"Yay! It's working," Lizzie rejoiced. "And the bottle didn't even spill!"

Robin looked at the distance to the house. "Dear lord."

"_Ladies?"_

Robin and Lizzie jumped out of their skin and fixed on where the voice came from. An unyielding Alice stood in her pajamas and robe, hands on her hips, questioning them. Her face was deeply concerned, but then Alice's face always looked like that.

"What's going on?"

A chorus of um's and ah's got Lizzie and Robin no where. Alice came right up to them and examined the situation.

"Is he drunk?"

"Yeah." Robin said. "We all are."

"He was going to drive, so we clocked him on the head." Lizzie threw out.

"With that empty bottle?"

They looked at the tequila resting on the only button holding Jason's shirt closed.

"Is it empty?" Robin sounded sad.

"Yes!" Lizzie answered Alice and ignored Robin.

"Good job. If anyone should have a respect for not drinking and driving you'd think it would be Mr. Morgan, here. After what happened to him and all."

Lizzie and Robin looked at each other and shrugged. They still held the sheet.

"Can I help get him back in the house?"

They nodded vigorously. "Yes." "Yes, please."

Alice babbled away as she walked backwards towards the house with Jason's front half. Lizzie and Robin followed, each holding a leg, trying to keep up with the former wrestler. Nodding to everything she said, Lizzie and Robin tried not to laugh but success was not to be theirs. Alice didn't seem to mind.

"So you were celebrating the benefit's success? That's wonderful. We are all so proud of you Elizabeth. It's too bad Lucky Spencer (they laughed) and his mom didn't get back in time to see it. We had a nice visit. I don't think Lucky (they laughed) should have let them eat all that chocolate. I guess like father like son, they don't know how to say no to some of the finer pleasures (they giggled) in life. Mr. Luke is always so generous and sweet. He likes the finer things too. I look forward, I mean, we look forward to his visit. (Lizzie dropped a leg. They laughed, Alice waited for Lizzie to pick him up, but kept talking) Maybe not Tracy so much. She was not so happy to see Miss Laura, as you can imagine. (Walking again) It's not like I think there is any competition. I know Luke is in love with Ms. Tracy. It's the only explanation though I don't think she deserves Mr. Luke. Ok, where do you want him?"

They'd cleared the entry.

"On the couch. That side." Lizzie ticked her head to indicate where she meant.

Alice nearly tossed him on the spot by herself. She slapped her hands as if to say 'job well done'. "Is that good?"

"Can you sit him more upright?" Lizzie asked.

Jason looked like was about to slide off. Robin started to giggle again. Lizzie elbowed her.

"Sure." She hoisted him up. "Looks like his shirt is ripped. Missing a few buttons. Want me to sew them back on?" Alice was unfazed.

"No time. I mean, no thanks Alice. Thanks so much for helping. Don't know how we could have done this without you showing up."

"Sorry for waking you."

"Not a problem. No problem at all." She stood there not leaving.

"Um. Can you do me one more favor," Lizzie asked?

"Not mention it to the Quartermaines?" The girls smiled appreciation. "Never happened."

"Don't say anything to Jason either." Robin suggested. "It's not like he'll remember and we certainly don't want him remembering being hit on the head."

Alice's brow rose, "I can see that. I just have one favor in return."

"Anything."

"Can you tell me where Mr. Jason parks? I can never find his vehicle- car or motorcycle- when he comes for a visit. It's like he appears out of thin air."

Lizzie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Darn it. He's a sneaky one."

"He is." Robin agreed, and started to move towards the door, "Good night Alice."

"Good night ladies."

"I'll find out for you!" Lizzie called after the housekeeper.

The second the door closed Robin and Lizzie crowded around Jason straitening him up, buttoning what buttons were left, brushing off the dried grasses.

"OK. I think I was like this." Lizzie started to curl up under Jason's limp arm.

"Question. Were you wearing that?"

"Oh shit! You're good!"

Jason stirred.

"Hurry!"

Lizzie ran up the stairs calling back in a loud whisper, 'Samples in the fridge."

She stripped and got the red dress back on. Quick check on the boys- so far so good. Lizzie dashed back down the stairs. She stood over Jason who still slumbered, catching her breath.

One last sobering breath, then Lizzie crawled under his arm. Robin returned. "Where should I put this?" It was the empty tequila bottle.

"In front of us, on the table." Lizzie tucked a hand through the biggest gap in his shirt. "How's this? And don't make me laugh!"

"Perfect. You ripped his shirt open to passionately warm your hand. Very authentic, I do that to Patrick all the time."

Pressing her lips together in order to not laugh, "Go home Robin!" She whispered commandingly. A smile crept out nonetheless.

Robin gave her friend a kiss on the forehead. "We'll save him. And Nik. It's gonna be ok."

"Sit in your car for a while. You're drunk. "

"I will." She held up the samples and waved goodbye.

Lizzie was sincere. "Thank you."

_-Guess I didn't have to worry about acting asleep. Passed right out, didn't I-_ Lizzie yawned. Jason stirred and shifted. _-He's a wake. I wonder for how long? Gosh, I feel so stiff-_ she yawned again.

"Is it morning? Still looks dark out."

"Almost." There was a little rasp to his voice.

Lizzie went to sit up straight. Her arm pulled and she remembered where her hand was. "Oops. Oh no, looks like I ripped your shirt! Or did I do that last night?"

"I don't know." Jason rubbed his forehead. His throat was dry and he had a pounding headache.

Her head hurt too. "Last thing I remember was you kissing me and saying goodbye, but then I didn't let you leave. But I must have passed out." Lizzie scratched her head and looked away.

"I thought you said water would help?"

"Thirsty?" She knew he was. "Let me get you some water."

Jason was trying to figure out the state of his shirt as she left.

Leaning on the kitchen counter while filling a glass with ice cold water, "That was a close one." _-not over yet Elizabeth Imogene Webber!- _

Straightening up, Lizzie returned to the living room. Jason had his tailored sport coat on and the center button done.

"Here you go." As Jason drank, "Look, the boys might be up soon. I think you should go. We can talk later."

"Of course." He rubbed the back of his neck but didn't move right away.

"Sore?" He nodded. "Here, sit down." Lizzie guided Jason to a chair. She rubbed his shoulders a little. "Better?"

"Thanks." Jason got up and held her hand. "Later we'll talk? You promise?"

"I do." She squeezed his hand.

After walking Jason to the door Lizzie paused watching Jason head off into the misty morning.

Suddenly he stopped. Jason looked down at his feet and Lizzie's eyes followed.

_-Holy shit!-_ Jason bent down and Lizzie cried out, "No!" as she ran out.

Snatching the object off the grass. "Um. The boys. They must have left this out. It's an old bag, they keep toys in it." Lizzie held it close to her hiding the monogram saying Doctor Robin Scorpio. "Hate when they leave things out. We try to respect Monica, you know, by keeping it neat."

"I'm sure she understands they are just kids."

"I know. But they have to learn if they leave things out it can get ruined."

Lizzie spun on her heels and headed back to the house clutching the medical bag.

"I love you."

Lizzie looked back, "Love you too."

_-Now THAT was a close one!-_

/end/


End file.
